Loving an Angel
by SasuNarufan4ever
Summary: SasuNaru/NaruSasu fanfic. Sasuke, a devil and a manga addict ends up having Naruto a devilish little angel come live with him. How will Sasuke put up with him going to the same school that his mother forces him to go to. Will love bloom?
1. Chapter 1

SasuNaru: Loving an angel

Naruto: I'm glad to be outta heaven!

Sasuke: Go away!

Naruto: No!

Sasuke: Yes!

Naruto and Sasuke glare at each other.

Mikoto: *sighes* disclaimer, SasuNarufan4ever doesn't own any character except Nadito and maybe some others that come later on in the story!

Chapter 1: The angel

Sasuke sat on the cushion reading a manga that he stole from a human. The human was afraid of him and dropped her stuff. So he stole it. He figured that if someone drops something and somebody else finds it, it's theirs. That is exactly what Sasuke does. Sasuke smirked to himself satisfied with his accomplishment in getting something interesting. Just as Sasuke started reading the first page of the manga, a voice rang through the room.

"Sasuke!" it was his mother. His mother is an angel that ended up falling in love with his father, the devil. Sasuke sighed at his mother's loudness and looked up at her. She was panting and sweating. She must have been running for a while, Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you about something. You can't say no either." She said with a stern motherly voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her motherliness.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke's mother Mikoto squealed and clapped her hands.

"An angel boy will be living with you for a while. Basically until we find him a place to stay!" she ruffled his hair. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Him_ living with an angel? That's messed up!

"But mom you know I hate angels!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily. Mikoto gave him the "excuse me" look.

"Uh, didja forget I'm an angel?" she pouted. Sasuke unhappily let down and shooed her away with his hand.

A couple hours later…..

"Uh, Master Sasuke? You have a visitor or shall I say new roommate?" a butler asked nervously.

"Come in." Sasuke said a little annoyed of being interrupted_ again_.

"H-hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto the angel said. Sasuke looked Naruto up and down. His hair was blond and spiky, his eyes were the most gorgeous blue he'd ever seen, and he was wearing an orange and black yukata. Sasuke thought that he looked kind of girly.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of the devil." Sasuke declared proudly.

"Oh, I'm the son of Minato-sama." Naruto blushed. He was proud to be the great Minato-sama's son. Sasuke was a little surprised that Naruto was the son of the great god Minato. Though Naruto does look like him…

"Oh…" Sasuke went back to reading the manga he stole a couple seconds before Naruto came. Naruto sat on the floor quietly. Sasuke would glance at Naruto now and then. Sasuke sometimes would stare at the beautiful angel and look away when Naruto would glance at him nervously.

"Are you scared of me?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a serious face.

"No." he said calmly. Sasuke stared at Naruto surprised. Why was Naruto so nervous then?

"Then why do you seem so nervous?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gulped.

"I'm afraid you might kick me out!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke fell over anime style. He's afraid I might kick him out Sasuke mused. Is this angel an idiot? Well apparently.

"Don't worry I won't kick ya out and first things first, we must go over the rules." Sasuke said with a face that made Naruto even more nervous.

"There are rules?" Naruto asked. All the sudden Nadito, Sasuke's servant barged in.

"Would you like me to go over thy rules?" Nadito asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Nadito was so old school.

"No. Now shoo." Sasuke shooed Nadito away with his hand. Naruto tilted his head cutely waiting for the rules. Sasuke blushed.

"Ok, so the first rule is, don't touch my stuff. Second don't even step passed this line," Sasuke grabbed some tape and put a long strip across the floor. Naruto didn't have much space at all, "third, when we're in public don't talk to me, don't look at me- well you can look at me, but don't even go near me."

"Why?" Naruto asked curiously raising his hand like a kindergartener.

"I hate angels and it would ruin my reputation. Sasuke answered calmly.

"Oh." Naruto looked a little sad.

"Fourth don't ever interrupt me when I'm reading my manga," Sasuke grabbed a manga and put it to his cheek, "see it's a Bleach manga!" Sasuke was smiling creepily. His smile made Naruto inch away.

"That's all?" Naruto asked.

"No. Fifth when you go to the human world you must get me a manga!" Sasuke's eyes sparkled, "sixth you also have to get me some snacks and drinks. Seventh you can only spend a dollar on yourself-!" Sasuke was interrupted by a fist on the top of his head. Sasuke peered up. His mother was glaring down at him.

"He can spend more than a dollar on himself!" Mikoto smacked the back of Sasuke's head. Sasuke covered his head and in a whiny voice said,

"Well he's living in my house so he should have to abide by my rules!" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Mikoto. He was about to get up when Mikoto put a hand on his shoulder. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who whipped his head around and hmphed. Naruto laughed.

"That's not the only reason." Sasuke stated. Naruto stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke with an evil glint in his eyes.

"This'll be an interesting place to stay." Mikoto smiled and left the room giving Sasuke a "be nice" look. Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was now smiling cutely. When the door closed he stopped smiling. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a glare.

"What?" Sasuke was surprised at his sudden change of character.

"You seriously think I'll follow your rules? Back at heaven I'm known as the angel prankster!" Naruto crossed his arms and smiled a smile that Sasuke thought made him look stupid.

"Why the sudden change in character?" Sasuke asked a little bored.

"Your mother was spying so I had ta act all nervous and cute. I am an angel after all." Naruto gave Sasuke an evil grin. Sasuke shrugged and went back to reading thinking, life just might get a little more exciting.

The next day…

Sasuke woke up yawning. He stretched his arms up and noticed something heavy on his legs. He glanced down and saw Naruto the little devilish angel, sprawled out over his legs. Sasuke the devil he is, threw him off towards the wall. Poor Naruto woke up stuck in the wall.

"What the-!" He glanced up and saw Sasuke lying on his stomach reading his favorite manga, "Bleach." Naruto leapt out of the wall leaving a little circle shaped dent in it. He grabbed his bag and headed to the bathroom to change out of his pajamas. When he came out Sasuke was reading a different manga and now had a huge pile on his coffee table. In his hands was one of Naruto's favorite manga's, Akuma to Love Song. Sasuke was also eating something. Naruto looked at the plates that were all over the floor empty.

"How come there isn't any for me?" Naruto asked.

"You can get some food yourself." Sasuke picked another Akuma to Love Song manga. Naruto's eyes sparkled.

"Can I read that series?" he asked. Sasuke looked at him lazily.

"Get your own manga." He said and put his nose back to the book. Naruto was now pissed. This devil is so rude compared to the last devils that I've lived with. The last ones were scared of me.

Nadito's note: Naruto was such an evil angel that he had to live with several devils. He was such a prankster (still is kinda) that he was forced to live with them. Everyone decided that maybe Sasuke could handle him, so they sent him to live with Sasuke. Now on with thy story!

Naruto sat in his area and didn't pass the line. He was so bored he figured he should take a nap and laid down.

"Eighth rule, you can't take a nap while I'm reading. You snore." Sasuke said without taking his eyes off the book. Naruto sat up and glared at him.

"I don't snore!" he exclaimed.

"Do to." Sasuke smirked. It was fun to tease this angel. Naruto pouted and decided to go get some ramen.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat!" Naruto called as he left the room grabbing his jacket.

Sasuke sat up and sighed. He was out of manga's to read. Perhaps he could ask Kakashi to read some of his. Though his entire stash have all rated mature manga's. Sasuke plopped down on his futon and laid down staring at the ceiling.

"Sas-kaaaay-kuuun!" Mikoto barged in the room hugging Sasuke. Sasuke stared into space thinking one word, doom.

"Let go!" Mikoto let go and smiled cheerily.

"Sasuke from now on you're going to Devangel school!" Mikoto chirped.

Sasuke stared at her like she was high. "What the hell is Devangel school?" he asked.

"It's a school for angels and devils! Don't worry the devils and angels will be separated." She answered. Sasuke stared at her with a delinquent face.

"I ain't goin to the same school as a bunch of freak'n angels, separated or not!" he growled. Mikoto smacked him over the head.

"You will because I said so and don't say ain't or I'll faint!" She yelled pretending to faint. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed the bag she was now holding out. In the bag was a uniform that had a black overcoat that had red cuffs. The under shirt was all black along with the pants. Sasuke had to admit the school had good taste. Mikoto stood up and left the room waving. Sasuke who was now having second thoughts tried the outfit on. It suited and fitted him perfectly.

"Devangel school?" Naruto exclaimed unhappily. He didn't want to go to school with other angels unless his dad was a teacher, which of course, he isn't.

"It won't be so bad. Oh and rule number nine don't complain about what say." Sasuke planted a hand on the door handle. Naruto gulped. He couldn't escape.

"I don't wanna go!" Naruto tried to shove Sasuke away from the door, but only he fell on top of him instead. Both boys were pissed off for their lips were touching.

**OMG! I just love Sasuke's attitude. Please tell me if ya like it! My disclaimer kinda suck though… I should work on those. Later **_**for now**_**!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Devangel School

Sasuke: Ooooh I'm so pissed!

Naruto: I am sooo sorry!

Sasuke: Shut the hell up!

Naruto: You!

Sasuke: You!

Naruto: No you!

Mikoto: Again disclaimer except SasuNarufan4ever owns Nadito, the two bully devils, the two elementary angels, Takulo, the teacher and Ms. Michi. Also some that may come later on.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off him with flaming red angry eyes. Naruto blushing like crazy grew out his wings to keep from landing on the hard floor.

"That was my first kiss!" Sasuke leapt at him with a tail wagging around and black wings spread out. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke pinned him to the floor with his fangs to his neck. Sasuke stopped and pulled away. Naruto was just lying there surprised. He made his wings and tail disappear.

"Sorry." Sasuke muttered blushing. Naruto looked so girly it was cute. Sasuke smacked his cheeks with both hands and crawled in his futon.

"G-going to bed?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…" Sasuke murmured and fell asleep wanting to make the kissing image go away.

Sasuke woke up while Naruto was still sleeping and left to go see his mother.

"Mom, can I please move to another room?" Sasuke pleaded. Mikoto shook he head. She wanted Sasuke to hang out with Naruto. He seemed like a very nice angel.

"Go back to your room and get ready for your new high school Sasuke." Mikoto was in a bad mood. She was worried about him. She had heard that Sasuke almost bit Naruto. Would he wake up and ask to leave like Sasuke? Who knows…

"Fine." Sasuke stood up and left the room quietly. Mikoto watched as he walked away. For once he didn't put up a fight… Mikoto smiled.

Naruto woke up and put his uniform on, which was almost all white. It had gold cuffs and a gold collar. Naruto absolutely adored it. He glanced up when he heard the door open. It was Sasuke. Sasuke looked a little tired as he trudged towards the bathroom. Naruto blushed when he remembered the kiss. Sasuke noticed and turned red too. Sasuke entered the bathroom and changed into his uniform. He smirked at himself in the mirror. He frowned when he remembered the kiss _again_. It was just a kiss, why does it matter so much? Sasuke slapped himself trying to trying to accomplish something. Yet he accomplished nothing. He couldn't forget the freakin' kiss.

"Sasuke?" Naruto knocked on the door. Sasuke snapped back to reality. He opened the door and grabbed his book bag. He grabbed a bunch of unread manga's and stuffed them into it.

"Shall we uh, go together." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. Naruto blushed and nodded. When they got to school a bunch of devils were teasing two angels. Naruto stood in front of them. His face showed a melancholy expression.

"Don't hurt them!" he cried.

"Why not? They're just a couple of useless angels. Nobody cares about them." The devil's said. Sasuke glared and was in front of Naruto and the two angels in a flash as a fist aimed for Naruto's face. Sasuke caught the fist just in time. The devil stared in horror as Sasuke squeezed so hard his fist was almost crushed.

"You shouldn't call someone useless. Nobody is useless." Sasuke growled. The devil shivered with fear and ran away like a chicken. His buddy followed him. Sasuke turned around and kneeled down so he was the height of the two angels.

"It's alright. They're just douches that don't know their place." Sasuke smiled. The two angels glanced at each other and smiled back. They ran off towards the elementary school building skipping and waving at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto stared at Sasuke. Was this devil just a little angelic? Wow! Sasuke turned towards Naruto and smirked.

"Y-you were pretty cool." He muttered. Sasuke gave him a small smile.

"Since when do devils get praised by angels?" Sasuke leaned towards him. Naruto blushed.

"I-I wasn't praising you!" He stomped off to the angel side of the school. When he reached the front doors a guy came and stopped him. Naruto glared.

"Are you living with Sasuke Uchiha?" the guy asked.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked. The guy hesitated before answering.

"You have to school on the devil side then. We don't want to have someone living with a devil to come here." He said with a slight glint in his eyes. Naruto balled his hand into a fist. Sasuke is a nice devil.

"Why?" Naruto asked. The guy did a face palm.

"Devils are our enemy." The guy put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and started to steer him away.

"We are friends with the devils now though. We angels are working with them." Naruto protested. The guy glared down at him.

"Did you not just see two devils bully two little elementary school angels?" he said in an irritated voice.

"Yeah, but a devil saved them." Naruto shot back. The man stopped and stared.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"The one who saved them? It was Sasuke." Naruto said. Sasuke had been really cool back there. Naruto glanced at the guy's name tag. It said Takulo.

"Oh…" the guy left Naruto at the front door of the devil school. Naruto took a deep breath and entered the building. He spotted a couple angels walking around some devils. I wonder where Sasuke is… Naruto watched them. He started to look around for Sasuke. He walked around until he finally spotted him. Sasuke was surrounded by both angel and devil girls. Isn't this the devil side? Naruto pondered. Sasuke noticed him and headed towards him ignoring the females.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shooting daggers at the girls. They backed off.

"A dude from outside told me they didn't want an angel living with a devil going to the angel school." Naruto observed Sasuke's uniform when he finished talking. It sure suited him.

"You should've shoved a manga in his face. It works all the time, I think." Sasuke thought for a second and shrugged. Sasuke smiled. He had enough money to buy a new manga. He was gonna skip class so he could get it too. The first class they had was history. Sasuke slept through almost the whole class. The teacher called out his name and Sasuke stood up and walked over to the teacher.

"You woke me up." He looked angry.

"You have anger issues or somethin?" the teacher asked.

"Unfortunately I do." Sasuke said before grabbing the pop quiz the teacher Ms. Michi handed to him.

"Why do we have to have a pop quiz on the first day?" Naruto asked.

"I want to see how many people were actually listening." Ms. Michi said. Sasuke walked over to her again.

"Mrs. Whatever I finished." Sasuke said to the teacher. She made an unhappy face and snatched the paper away.

"It's Ms. Michi." She glared. Sasuke waved it off and left the class not even caring whether it was over or not. Naruto pouted. How did Sasuke get done so quickly when he slept through the whole class. Ms. Michi gasped.

"He got them all right!" everybody shot out of their seats.

"How!" They shouted.

"He was asleep the whole time!"

"That's impossible!"

Naruto sighed. Perhaps he cheated. He is a devil after all. Naruto stopped. He s pretty weird for a devil though. Or maybe he already knew his history. Oh, who knows?

Sasuke entered the manga store and looked in the Bleach section searching for a new volume. Unfortunately there wasn't a new volume. So Sasuke looked at other manga. He found one and it looked pretty cool to read. It was called Yankee-kun to Megane-chan (I'm reading this right now and I really like it!) Sasuke bought a couple volumes since he only had enough from his allowance to get a couple.

When Sasuke arrived back at school he got lectured by a couple teachers for skipping class. Sasuke waved them off and said he'd get 100% on any test they gave him. The teacher smacked him over the head with a roll of paper. In the middle of the lecture the bell rang and it was time for lunch Sasuke walked out of the room while the teacher was still talking.

"You're going to get detention!" the teacher called.

"Whatever." Sasuke met Naruto and they walked to the lunch room together. Sasuke saw Nadito waiting at the lunchroom doorway.

"I has brought thy master his bento." Nadito bowed. Sasuke grabbed the bento.

"Thanks Nadito and do you really have to say thy?" Sasuke asked. Nadito looked confuse.  
"It is thy way that I speak. Is it bad?" Nadito asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shooed him away with his hand.

"He's cool." Naruto said once Nadito left. Sasuke glanced at him and shrugged.

"I guess." Sasuke headed towards the roof. Once they got there Sasuke opened the bento and started eating. Naruto was eating yakisoba bread. Sasuke finished the bento in a short amount of time and watched Naruto slowly eat the bread.

"What?" Naruto asked noticing that Sasuke was staring at him.

"You eat slowly." Sasuke said. Naruto took a bite.

"Do not!" he said while chewing

"Don't talk when your mouth is full idiot." Sasuke sighed. Naruto made a face.

"I can do whatever I want!" Naruto hmphed. Sasuke smirked.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" A voice out of nowhere said. Both boys looked up to see a girl staring at them.

**Sasuke is just too obsessed with manga. It's kind of amusing though. Oh, and he is going to have some anger issues, just so ya know. Bye, _for now…_** **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is he her Rival?

Sasuke: When is another Bleach gonna come out?

Naruto: Who knows and who cares?

Sasuke: Shut up Naruto! You don't know what it's like waiting for another chapter of your favorite manga to come out.

Naruto rolls his eyes: Whatever.

Some random dude: Disclaimer: SasuNarufan4ever doesn't own the characters except Nadito, Ms. Michi, Takulo, Minori, and some later on!

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the girl that said his name.

"Ah, I'm Minori." She said.

"How do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"We used to play together as children." Minori answered. Naruto pondered for a moment and then answered.

"I don't remember you." A rock fell on Minori. (Not literally). He doesn't remember me? Minori wanted to cry. She couldn't believe that the boy she used to and still does, like doesn't remember her. She ran away crying.

"She's weird." Sasuke broke the silence. Naruto glanced at him.

"Yeah, I agree." Naruto took one last bite of the yakisoba bread before it was all gone. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Can I borrow some money?" he asked. Naruto glared.

"No!" he said and walked to the door leaving Sasuke sitting there pouting. Sasuke really wanted money. He'd be able to buy more manga if he had more money. He already finished reading the new manga he got while Naruto was eating.

"Why do I get such low allowance?" Sasuke shouted out. He heard shouting out something to no one could relieve your anger. It kinda worked. The problem was he didn't have anymore money. Sasuke sighed and decided to skip class taking a nap. He didn't care whether the teachers would give him a lecture or not. If he was tired he would take a nap. They weren't his parents so why should he listen to them. All the sudden Sasuke sat up. He had a great idea. I'll go to the human world and steal manga! Sasuke started laughing evilly. Sasuke went home and grabbed a box of trash bags. He was going to stuff manga in the trash bags. Sasuke noticed that maybe this wasn't enough bags and grabbed another 2 boxes. Sasuke smirked evilly to himself. I can't wait to see all the manga! When Sasuke got to the human world everybody stared at him and made sure to make way for him. If looks could kill, his would. When he got to the manga store the store manager didn't even bother to stop him when he started to stuff a bunch of trash bags with manga.  
Sasuke was laughing evilly to himself while he stuffed the bags. Which creeped people out even more. They stared at him like he was mental. When Sasuke noticed he glanced at them and gave them a creepy smile. Everybody fled from the store. When Sasuke finally finished putting all the manga into trash bags he went back to hell. When he got home he emptied all the trash bags and started organizing every manga series. He smiled an uncreepy smile. He was so happy that he could have a lot of manga that wouldn't take such a short amount of time to read since he had more than 100 of them. Sasuke picked up the last book and put it on the shelf. It almost didn't fit in. Sasuke used his devil powers to make it fit. Sasuke smiled at his bookshelf and grabbed one of the manga's. He headed to the bathroom. He figured he'd read while he took a crap. While Sasuke was in the bathroom Naruto came in because school was over. Naruto suddenly ran into the bookshelf causing a manga to fall down. Naruto caught it a little surprised. When Naruto noticed it was one of his favorite manga's he, without even thinking, started reading it. When Sasuke came out of the bathroom he shrieked.

"What are you doing with my brand new manga that I haven't even read yet!" Naruto jumped a little surprised by Sasuke's shriek.

"Sorry, it's one of my favorite manga's." Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared, but let him continue reading it.

"I-I guess you can read it." Sasuke hmphed. Then Sasuke had a great idea. Maybe he could use Naruto as a guinea pig so that he could see what the manga was about and if Naruto really liked it. A lot of the manga Sasuke had Naruto really likes. Sasuke smirked to himself. Minori couldn't believe that Naruto didn't remember her. She was about to tear her hair out in rage. She sat down on a cushion and grabbed a pillow. She shredded the pillow. She was so outraged that her buddy didn't remember her. They used to play pranks on the council members. Of course Naruto got scolded by Minato-sama. Naruto after a while stopped hanging out with her. Minori would go up to him and ask why. Naruto would glare at her.

"You don't in trouble when the pranks were your idea!" Naruto had shouted at her as he ran away from her. Minori hadn't really seen him much until until they got the visit of the devil Fugaku. Except Naruto had been completely, ignoring her. Hmm, maybe I could spark the good ole' memories that we had, had. Minori grinned to herself and skipped to school like some kind of deer.

Sasuke and Naruto were just lying on their backs reading manga. They had talked about some of their favorite manga's. They liked a lot of the same manga's. Sasuke suggested some ideas on how to get some manga and Naruto even noted it down. Sasuke's fist way was to rob a manga store. Naruto actually considered doing it. Second was to jack a truck delivering manga. Sasuke had done that like 3 times. Third was scare people who had manga away. Sasuke had done that a million times. Sasuke had a lot of ways to get manga. Naruto was literally gonna try them all. Naruto wasn't exactly as obsessed with manga as Sasuke, but he really likes it.

"So what do you think of that manga?" Sasuke asked the guinea pig. Naruto looked up and thought for a second.

"It's not as good as the other manga I was reading." Naruto said. Sasuke decided to read it anyways.

"Why don't you read this next." Sasuke handed Naruto some of his favorite manga series books. Naruto examined it and nodded.

"Sure it looks pretty good." They both laid back down and started reading again. Just as they started reading the first page a knock came from the door. Both boys glared at the door. "Who is it?" Sasuke called with a tone of annoyance.

"Umm, its Minori!" Minori called back. Sasuke came to the door. When he opened it he gave Minori a look that could kill. Minori shivered with fear, but smiled.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked harshly. Minori stared at Sasuke. Why is Naruto living with this jerk? Wait! Are they having an affair? No! Naruto couldn't be gay, or could he? Minori shook her head. There was a 50% chance of Naruto being gay. Minori didn't want to think about her secret crush to be gay, but of course there was the ungratifying chance that he was.

"I want to see Naruto." Minori said sternly. Sasuke gave her a "huh?" look.

"He said he doesn't remember you." Sasuke said. Minori started thinking about whether Naruto could be gay or not again. Naruto came up behind Sasuke. "Oh it's just you." His words stabbed Minori. "Just you." Minori wanted to cry.

"Yeah, she says she wants to see you." Sasuke told him. Minori stood there. They look just like a couple. What should I do? Naruto must be gay. Sasuke must be gay too. Aaaugh my brain hurts.

"I just wanted to see if I could help spark a memory." Minori gave a smile that made Naruto annoyed.

"Your creepy go way." Naruto said. Minori turned to stone. "Your creepy go away." Repeated in her head a million times. "Let's just go continue." Sasuke said giving Minori the wrong idea again. They were doing it? OMG! Minori was about to faint. Then she spotted a red headed boy with a kanji tattoo on his forehead. She recognized him as Gaara. It was said that he was always with a girl named Taylor. Minori wondered. Are they going out? Who knows.

"Who are you?" Gaara's cold voice asked. Minori looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

"I'm Minori." She answered. Gaara stared at her with an icy glare.

"Why are your outside of Sasuke Uchiha's room?" he asked. Minori winced at the sound of Sasuke's name. He was son of the devil and brother of the soon-to-be devil king.

"I just wanted to see Naruto." Minori muttered. She tried to walk passed Gaara, but he stopped her.

"Naruto?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's an angel that is now living with Sasuke." She said. Gaara pondered for a moment and got out of her way. Gaara knocked on Sasuke's door. He waited until a lazy/annoyed looking Sasuke came to the door and opened it.

"Gaara? What're you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Gaara opened his mouth to speak, but found no word when he saw a blond boy with bright blue eyes peep for behind Sasuke.

"Who is this?" Gaara asked. Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"Oh him? He's Naruto. He's gonna be living with me for a while." Sasuke muttered lazily. Gaara stared at the blond in amusement.

"So this is Naruto." Gaara noticed a blur pass the hallway nearby. Gaara waited for the blur to be back. When it did come back it came skipping towards him with outstretched arms.

"Gaara my panda bear I need you!" Taylor hugged him murmuring "my panda bear." Gaara smiled a sweet smile at his girlfriend.

"Taylor what do you need me for?" Gaara asked her.

"A pillow." She snuggled up to Gaara. Gaara felt his eye twitch. A pillow. She wanted to use him as a pillow.

"Fine let's go. See you later Sasuke." Gaara waved as he dragged Taylor down the hall.

"Was that his girlfriend?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke nodded not even caring.

"Oh." Naruto thought she was interesting. He'd heard rumors about Gaara. For example he would kill anybody that called him a raccoon or a panda bear. Why wasn't he killing the girl known as Taylor? Ah, who knows and who cares? Naruto went back to his spot to continue reading the manga Sasuke suggested to him. Sasuke finally was able to finish reading a series. Though he was a little disappointed when it left a cliff hanger of an ending. He was so raged that he almost flung the manga across the room. Sasuke was unhappily eating his skittles. Naruto had thrown a bag at him saying "taste the rainbow!" Sasuke was kind of amused by it. Naruto was an interesting devil that knew how to act pretty well. Sasuke couldn't believe he wasn't a cute little angel. Of course he does seem like kind of the type to play pranks sweet or no sweet. Sasuke decided to take a break on reading his manga so he could let the guinea pig read it and tell him about it. Naruto was a good guinea pig. Sasuke took out his iPod and started to play some music, feeling shivers down his spine as Minori cursed him from her room.

**That's it! For now of course. Sorry if I took a while to update. I was kind of busy cleaning my room. It's a total mess. I've also been playing with my tarot cards. See you later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Naruto: Sasuke why are you so obsessed with manga?

Sasuke: I dunno.

Naruto: Is anyone else in your family obsessed with it?

Sasuke: No, just me.

Naruto: Oookaaay then.

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Nothing.

Gaara: She doesn't own any Naruto characters. Though she wishes she could own Sasuke and Naruto so that she could put them together as a couple. Taylor: My panda bear!

Naruto sat up from bed noticing Sasuke was reading manga. It was almost time for school and Sasuke was still in his yukata. Sasuke liked yukata's, he thought they were really comfortable. Sasuke noticed Naruto and nodded.

"Morning." Sasuke murmured. He was really into the manga that he was reading. Naruto got out of his futon and grabbed his uniform.

"Dude, aren't you gonna get ready for school?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and sighed.

"I called out sick. I want to read manga." Sasuke said still reading the manga. Naruto rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom sliding n his uniform. When he came out of the bathroom Sasuke was grabbing the next book to the series that he was reading. Naruto shook his head.

"Hey Naruto!" A girl's voice shouted. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see Gaara's girlfriend Taylor. She skipped over to

"Uh, hi!" Naruto smiled back.

"I'm Taylor! Let's be friends!" Taylor held out her hand and Naruto shook it. He didn't need to introduce himself. Taylor told him that she heard about him from Gaara.

"So your Gaara's girlfriend? May I ask how you ever became his girlfriend? I mean I heard that if you ever call him a panda bear he'll like kill you." Naruto asked. Taylor thought for a moment putting her pointer finger to her chin.

"Well, I don't know. We just hung out together and I had already liked him and then one day I just confessed to him and he was blushing. He told me that he liked me too. So I guess that's how I would summarize it. I don't k now why he likes me or why I like him. We just like each other." Taylor blushed a little as she talked. Naruto smiled. She really does love him.

"You're an angel and he's a devil right? So why are you going to this school. It's for devils." Naruto said.

"Well, the angel dude said that someone being in love with a devil is a disgrace. So I had to go to this school. I'm happy since I get to be with my panda bear! He makes such a great pillow!" Taylor squealed happily. Naruto chuckled.

"Exactly how good of a pillow is he?" Naruto shrugged.

"A very good one!" Taylor grinned. Naruto just shook his head.

"Let's go to class, you go to the same class as me right?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, but my panda bear doesn't…" She made an unhappy face.

"Well you'll see him at lunch!" Naruto said thinking of the delicious yakisoba bread. Taylor nodded.

"You like yakisoba bread don't you because my favorite kind is…" Naruto and Taylor talked the whole way into class and in the class.

Sasuke finished reading the series he started reading in the morning. He couldn't wait for a new volume to come out. When Sasuke stood up he stumbled since his leg was asleep from him lying down so long. Sasuke groaned. "Augh! Stupid leg!" Sasuke shook it like crazy. When his leg finally woke up Sasuke went into the kitchen and grabbed some cocoa puffs. Sasuke loved how it made the milk, chocolate milk.

"Hey Sasuke why aren't you in school?" Mikoto came into the room without even asking. Sasuke ignored her.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's mother banged her hand against the table making it shake with the cereal.

"I called out sick." Sasuke answered lazily. Mikoto stared at him.

"Ya sure don't look sick." She said. Sasuke smirked.

"I was sick of school." Sasuke declared. Mikoto smiled at him.

"Sasuke tomorrow your going to school or no allowance for a year." Sasuke jumped up.

"I'm not sick after all. I guess I'll go to school a little late." Sasuke mumbled nervously. No allowance for a month! Sasuke couldn't take that! He wouldn't be able to buy any new releases. Sasuke dashed to the bathroom and slipped on his uniform. When he came out of the bathroom his mother was in his seat eating the cocoa puffs he left on the table.

"These are good Sasuke." She smiled.

"You owe me more than just what you give me for allowance!" Sasuke demanded a higher allowance. Mikoto sighed.

"Only this once since you helped me discover something tasty." Mikoto handed him $200. Sasuke stared at the money with sparkling eyes. I can buy more manga!

"Thanks mom! I'll try not to skip school because I'm sick of it." Sasuke smiled at the money. Mikoto looked at him. He is too obsessed. Who exactly does he take after?

"Sayonara!" Mikoto called as Sasuke danced out of the room not even bothering to tell Mikoto to leave. He was too happy.

"Hey Sasuke you actually came!" Naruto called with Taylor and Gaara trailing behind. Taylor was clinging to Gaara's arm grinning happily. Sasuke smiled at Naruto.

"Guess what? My mom gave me more than just $50. She gave me $200!" Sasuke held the money up as if it were god itself. Naruto, Taylor, and Gaara were staring at him thinking "is he high?" Sasuke looked at them and knew what they were thinking immediately.

"No I'm not high. I'm just happy that I can get more manga." Sasuke said putting his money in a little wallet. Naruto paused.

"Didn't you just rob a store in the human world?" Naruto asked. Sasuke froze.

"Shh shh! You'll give away my ideas." Sasuke put a hand over Naruto's mouth. Naruto rolled his eyes. This dude is way to obsessed with manga.

"Jeez Sasuke, I bet there is no one other than you that's actually gonna rob a store of their manga." Naruto muttered. Just as he said it Nadito came running towards Sasuke.

"Master Sasuke I robbed thee store you told me too. It had a couple new releases too." Nadito said. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his "thee."

"Thanks Nadito." Sasuke told him to go put the manga in piles in his room and shooed him away with his hand. Nadito hurried away. Naruto watched with his mouth hanging open.

"You even have him rob stores for you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him with a "duh" look. Naruto glared at him. Taylor chuckled and that made Gaara smile.

"So, is it lunch time?" Sasuke asked feeling hungry. Naruto stood up tall.

"Yakisoba bread filled with ramen! Great idea right Taylor?" Naruto shouted. Taylor released Gaara's arm and shot her hand up.

"Sounds great!" She hopped over to the lunch area to buy the bread. Naruto skipped after her leaving Sasuke and Gaara standing there.

"Wanna get some bread too?" Sasuke asked. Gaara glanced a him.

"Sure why not." They headed after the two.

"Mmm! This is so good!" Naruto and Taylor bragged. Sasuke and Gaara who had already finished their yakisoba bread were watching them. Except Sasuke was reading a manga, that Nadito had brought to him. Taylor poked Gaara.

"Can I use you as a pillow panda bear?" Taylor asked. Gaara smiled and replied.

"Sure." Taylor rested her head on Gaara's shoulder and fell asleep. "Ramen… yakisoba bread…. Panda bears." She whispered in her sleep. Gaara chuckled. He really enjoyed watching her sleep. She was always whispering about food or talking about panda bears. Which Gaara knew why since she always called him her panda bear.

"So Gaara how'd you ever end up with her" Naruto wanted to hear Gaara's side of the story.

"Well, I guess we just hung out and became friends and as we hung out more often I grew to like her and then one day she confessed to me and I told her that I like her too as I was blushing like crazy." Gaara blushed as he told the story. Naruto smiled. These two are perfect for each other.

"Hey Naruto, wake me up when school is over." Sasuke lied down on Naruto's lap figuring he could use him as a pillow like Taylor used Gaara. Naruto blushed and shoved him off having memories of the kiss.

"Why are you using me as a pillow!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked at him with tired eyes.

"Why not? You're a good pillow." Naruto turned even redder as Sasuke laid his head back down on his lap. Naruto didn't push him off this time though. When school was over Sasuke sat up as if he was never sleeping and walked out the door to the roof. Naruto had fallen asleep of boredom and woke up noticing Sasuke was gone along with Taylor and Gaara. Naruto stood up and hurried after Sasuke.

"Welcome home master. I made food for you since you haven't been eating healthy stuff." Nadito showed Sasuke to an elegant looking dinner. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto came in and dashed to the delicious smell.

"OMG it looks so delicious!" Naruto's eyes sparkled as he stared at the food.

"Naruto you can just sit down and eat. I'm gonna go change into my yukata." Sasuke went to the bathroom where his yukata was and changed into it.

"Hey Nadito why is it that he always wears yukata's and is obsessed with manga?" Naruto asked Nadito who was staring at Naruto.

"Well when Sasuke was little he was like a little angel. He had met a man named Isamu. Sasuke was realty attached to Isamu. Isamu was like a brother to Sasuke. He was always there for Sasuke. Isamu was really obsessed with manga and showed it to Sasuke and Sasuke got really obsessed too. Then one day Isamu left without a word and Sasuke had locked himself up in his room. Then one day his mother came into his room with a yukata and Sasuke tried it on. Sasuke stopped locking himself up and started wearing yukata's all the time and became very obsessed with manga's. So he is basically like he was when he was 12."Nadito grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes whispering "Isamu left."

"What a sad story… where was in all of this was Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Itachi… he was too busy obsessing with money." Nadito answered. Naruto nodded and noticed a dark cloud come from the bathroom. It was Sasuke. "Nadito… who gave you permission to talk about Isamu?" Sasuke said cracking his knuckles with a devilish look.

"I'm so sorry master. Gomenasai." Nadito bowed. Sasuke smiled.

"Just kidding Nadito jeez." Sasuke sat down and started eating. Nadito smiled. Maybe Sasuke has changed just a little.

**That's that for this chapter. I meant to say this earlier too, thanks for the reviews! I will try to be faster on the updates too. Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Isamu is back

Sasuke: I don't wanna go to school!

Mikoto: I'll give you more money.

Sasuke: When do I go to school?

Naruto: *Sighs* He is bribed way to easily.

A cat: Disclaima! She don't own no Naruto characters! Oh, and watch out or da language man!

Isamu: Come back here Isa- Chan!

Sasuke woke up yawning. He didn't get much sleep since he had played card games with Nadito and Naruto. They kept losing, especially Naruto. Sasuke felt something vibrate. It was his cell phone which he rarely used.

"Yeah?" Sasuke answered the phone.

"Sasuke, you know how I was Naruto-san about Isamu?" Nadito's voice asked. Nadito's voice was a little shaky.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked. Nadito groaned and hissed.

"Cut it out! Well Isamu is back." Nadito replied. In the background Sasuke heard a loud clang.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. Nadito replied after like ten minutes.

"I was knocking someone out." Nadito answered breath back. Sasuke chuckled.

"Who'd you knock out?"

"Isamu, that bastard tried to advance on me. He still has a thing for me I guess." Nadito said as he kicked Isamu in the head repeatedly. Isamu just kept smiling.

"Nadi-chan!" Sasuke heard his voice in the background.

"Oi! Isamu! You better not touch Nadito!" Sasuke said. He didn't want his servant to get his virginity taken by a man.

"It's alright Master, I can take care of this bastard." Nadito grabbed Isamu's shirt collar and threw him out the window. Isamu of course didn't get hurt because he grew out his wings except he was bleeding from the glass of the window. Sasuke without even remembering school got up and headed for Nadito's apartment.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke walking out the door with a pissed expression on his face. Sasuke held a phone to his ear.

"Nadito, I'm coming so save the fun of kicking his ass to me." Sasuke muttered. Naruto jumped up and followed still in his pajamas.

"Finally here! Naruto I know your following me." Sasuke peered at Naruto. Naruto smiled nervously and stepped out of his hiding place. Sasuke blushed. Naruto looked so cute in his pajamas and his hat had kitsune ears.

"Gomenasai." Naruto apologized. Sasuke waved it off and grew out his wings and flew up to Nadito's apartment. Naruto grew out his wings and followed. When Sasuke got to Nadito's window Nadito was up against the wall. Sasuke flew down and crashed through the window not even caring about the blood that was now flowing down his cheek. Sasuke didn't bother to wipe it as he grabbed Isamu's shoulder and flung him to the wall.

"Ouch! That was mean Sasuke." Isamu smiled. His smile pissed Sasuke off even more.

"Why the hell are you smiling asshole?" Sasuke growled. Isamu pretended to think.

"I dunno." Isamu said looking at Nadito.

"Well that's pretty fucked up! Why the hell are you back? After disappearing for five fucking years!" Sasuke shouted. His shout made the room shake. Isamu just looked at him with a smile on his face.

"I don't know why. Sasuke you'll have to bear with me though. I had some reasons for leaving." Isamu said.

"Like what? You knew I thought of you highly. Yet you still left. You could of at least fucking contacted me!" Sasuke looked like he was on the verge of crying, but he kept his cool. Naruto watched as Sasuke shouted. He'd never seen Sasuke so worked up before.

"I can't tell you. Cause if I did you'd be in danger. Whether you're the devil's son or not-!" Isamu was cut off by Sasuke leaping at him. Sasuke had his hands around Isamu's throat. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed Sasuke's eyes. They were red instead of their usual black color. The way Sasuke looked at Isamu with pure hatred made Naruto shiver.

"Sasuke stop! Shouldn't you let him explain first?" Naruto grabbed his arm. Yes, he was aware of the fact that Sasuke might attack him. That's why he had a plan. Just as Sasuke moved to shove Naruto away, Naruto's lips touched his. Sasuke's eyes turned back to their usual color and his grip loosened on Isamu's throat. Sasuke's eyes widened. He pulled away his face the darkest shade of red ever.

"What the hell!" Sasuke cover his mouth and looked at Naruto with confused eyes.

"It worked! My plan worked! I calmed you down!" Naruto exclaimed jumping up and down. Sasuke glared still blushing.

"Nice one blondie!" Isamu held his throat and smiled. Sasuke glared, but didn't attack him. Nadito walked over to Sasuke with a worried expression.

"Master, he didn't touch you did he?" Nadito asked. Isamu scoffed.

"Like I'd touch him. I'd get hell from his mother and maybe his father." Isamu muttered pouting since Nadito didn't come over to him and ask if he was alright.

"Your damn right you would! You'd get it from me too." Sasuke waved Nadito away and headed to the window where Naruto was. When he got to Naruto he pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto blushed and waved his arms around.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's revenge." Sasuke muttered. Naruto glared and flew off pouting. Sasuke chuckled and flew after him ignoring Isamu and Nadito. Isamu watched them.

"He sure has grown up. I wonder what Itachi would think." Isamu said. Nadito nodded.

"I think perhaps Itachi would be proud." Nadito smiled a girlish smile. Isamu tackled him.

"Your so cute Nadi-chan!" Isamu hugged him.

"Get off f me you jerk! I already had enough of trying to chase you out of my house."

Nadito's note's: _Flashback:_

_ "Nadi-chan I'm back!" Isamu burst through the door leaping at Nadito. Nadito shoved him off and slid his servant uniform shirt on._

_ "What are you doing here?" Nadito hissed._

_ "I'm here to take you away." Isamu held out a rose. Nadito slapped it away._

_ "Get out!" Nadito started to chase Isamu around like a cowboy herding cows. Isamu just kept on running around making Nadito breathless as he ran. I should notify Master Sasuke of this._

_ "Yeah?" Nadito hear Sasuke's voice._

_ "Sasuke, you know how I was Naruto-san about Isamu?" Nadito's voice asked. Nadito's voice was a little shaky. He was really out of breath. _

_ "Yeah? Sasuke asked. Nadito groaned as Isamu ran into his coffee table breaking a vase. Nadito was really angry now._

_ Cut it out! Well Isamu is back." Nadito said as Isamu almost ran into his bed pole. Isamu tied to hug him, but failed. Nadito smacked him over the head really hard._

_End of flashback._

"We are sooo late!" Naruto said as he and Sauske ran to school. Sasuke gave him the "no duh!" look.

"Yeah! It's all Isamu's fault too." Sasuke muttered. Naruto shook his head.

"No it's technically your fault!" Naruto said.

"How exactly is it my fault?" Sasuke protested.

"Well you didn't have to go to Nadito's place to kick Isamu's ass!" Naruto yelled.

"Well if I didn't the pervert might've caught Nadito. He has a thing for Nadito and he might've had the plan to take his virginity!" Sasuke shot back.

"Nadito could probably take care of himself!" Naruto shot back.

"Did you not see the position they were in when we got there? That bastard Isamu had him pushed up against the wall!" Sasuke growled. The two argued the whole way to school. When they got to class Ms. Michi scolded them.

"Why are so late!" She asked.

"I was fighting a bastard." Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto returned the glare.

"Baka! Your supposed to ignore the bastards and come to school." Ms. Michi 'tsked'.

"Oh shut up you bitchy hag. You can yell at us all you want. Your never gonna get a boyfriend." Sasuke smirked as Ms. Michi walked back to class gloomily.

"Wow Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed totally forgetting he was mad at Sasuke.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked.

"You sure told her off!" Naruto grinned and sat down next to Taylor. She looked like she was about to fall asleep, but luckily she stayed awake. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and immediately fell asleep.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Ms. Michi shouted. Sasuke woke up with a sigh.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Ms. Michi pointed to a question on the board and told him to answer it. Ha! I'll get you back!

"You spelled Cheyenne wrong." Sasuke said instead of answering. Ms. Michi looked at the board and noticed she spelled it with two y's. She glared at Sasuke, but didn't bother have him answer the question.

"Ah, class is finally over!" Naruto yawned as he, Taylor, and Sasuke walked out of the classroom. They had gotten dismissed early since Sasuke had really pissed Ms. Michi off.

"Yeah!" Taylor skipped over to Gaara's classroom. When the bell rang Gaara was the first one out of the classroom.

"Taylor, did you miss me?" Gaara asked embracing Taylor. Taylor blushed.

"Who wouldn't miss you?" She snuggled closer to Gaara. Gaara smiled a small smile and nodded a greeting to Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto grinned and Sasuke ignored it.

"So Taylor, are we gonna have the same thing?" Naruto asked. Taylor nodded.

"Yup! I can't wait! We should try a different type of ramen though." Taylor replied. Naruto nodded and they dashed to get their lunch. Nadito came towards Sasuke with Isamu holding onto his ankle so that with every step Nadito took he was being dragged.

"Why is _he _here?" Sasuke asked. Nadito smiled an annoyed smile.

"He won't leave me alone." Nadito glared at Isamu who was snuggling against his leg.

"Oh." Sasuke grabbed the bento.

"I'm sorry I forgot to bring one yesterday." Nadito kept shaking his leg trying to get Isamu off his leg.

"It's alright. I had something very delicious for lunch yesterday." Sasuke told him

"Like what?" Nadito asked.

"Yakisoba bread." Sasuke started to look bored.

"Is that all? Was the bread filled with anything?" Nadito asked worrying about Sasuke's health.

"I had some ramen in it. That was all." Sasuke started to walk away when Nadito grabbed his arm.

"Please Master, let me join you?" Nadito asked kicking Isamu.

"S-sure, why not." Sasuke watched Isamu stand up whining.

"Owie Nadi-chan! That hurt." He sniffed.

"Stop calling me that!" Nadito smacked him over the head.

"What took you so long Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke finally made it up to the roof.

"I was talking to Nadi-chan." Sasuke said it just to annoy Nadito. Nadito looked like he was about to smack Sasuke, but he didn't since he was his Master.

"Oh, hi Nadi-chan!" Naruto chuckled. Nadito noticed the glare Sasuke was giving him as he was about to smack Naruto over the head. Nadito quickly backed away and smacked Isamu instead. Isamu whined again.

"Who's he?" Asked Taylor as she finished her yakisoba bread. Sasuke decided to let Naruto answer since he was such great friends with her.

"Oh, he's Isamu." Naruto glared at Isamu as he took a chance to steal his bread. Taylor and Gaara watched in amazement as both Naruto and Nadito smacked Isamu. Sasuke chuckled making them even more amazed because Sasuke only laughs when he's reading a funny manga or is buying manga.

"Oh…" They couldn't find anything else to say.

"Nice to meet you!" Isamu held out his hand. Taylor and Gaara shook it.

"So Isamu, why are you back?" Sasuke asked. Isamu looked at him serious for once.

"I'm back because…"

**The end! Of that chapter anyways. I decided to have Isamu like Nadito because I wanted to have more moments with Nadito. I also pictured them to be the perfect yaoi couple. You can picture them however you want though. Well, see that's it for this chapter. Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Isamu is back and who is Chi?

Sasuke: Manga!

Taylor: Panda bear!

Naruto: Ramen!

Gaara: Taylor!

Isamu: Nadi-chan!

Nadito: Go away!

A cat called Isa-chan: Disclaimer man! Oh and a little violence!

"Well!" Sasuke asked irritated, they were now in he and Naruto's room. Isamu sighed and looked at him serious.

"I'm back because I have to train you to control your anger. You have major anger issues that you choked me, Sasuke. You have to learn to use the powers you have wisely. Cause sometime you're gonna have to protect a loved one," Isamu glanced at Nadito who blushed and looked away, "so Sasuke from tomorrow and so on, you're going to be my apprentice." Isamu stood up.

"There is another reason isn't there?" Sasuke asked. Isamu looked at him.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Isamu gave him a smile before dragging a protesting Nadito away. Naruto smiled and turned to Sasuke.

"He is quite a pain in the ass huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Thanks for that kiss the other day. I was surprised your lips were so soft" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face turned red.

"They aren't!" Naruto stood up and dashed out of the room. Sasuke chuckled. It was rare for him to chuckle if something didn't have to do with manga. Naruto dashed back and peeked into the room. Sasuke was now blushing.

"I-I'm sorry I don't know what's gotten into me!" Sasuke said. Naruto tipped toed in the room. Sasuke looked up looking like a cute little devil with some trick up his sleeve. Just as Naruto was about to pat Sasuke's head Sasuke pounced on him. Sasuke started to tickle him.

"Even more revenge for stealing another kiss!" Sasuke said a slight blush crept on his face.

"You're so different from other devils Sasuke. You consider people's feelings and you saved a couple elementary schooler's." Naruto blurted blushing. Sasuke started blushing too. Sasuke pulled away and grabbed a manga to hide his face.

"You should learn to not look so cute." Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto stared at the floor.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto whispered. Naruto had just figured out something he thought could never ever happen. He liked Sasuke Uchiha the devil. "Excuse me? Do you know where this girl is?" A girl with long light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a black and white uniform. Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Uh who are you and why are you looking for Taylor?" Naruto asked. The girl looked at him and smiled. "I'm Chi, her cousin." The girl, Chi, answered. Naruto stood for a moment before gesturing for her to follow him.

"Naruto!" Taylor called happily hopping over to me with Gaara trailing close behind. Naruto waved and hopped over to her. Chi watched as he moved his hands and a couple times pointed to her. Chi couldn't help but feel nervous. It had been years since they had last seen eachother-!

"Chi-chan! I missed yoooooooouuuuu!" Taylor squealed hugging her. Chi was a little startled but hugged her back. "You miss me?" Chi asked. Taylor nodded. "How could I not miss Chi-chan?" Taylor asked. Chi looked down.

"Didn't you not like me? I mean I was always nagging about you being too loud." Chi said. Taylor chuckled.

"Chi-chan I don't think I'd hate you because of that." Taylor turned around and hopped over to Gaara.

"Who is he?" Asked Chi.

"This is my panda bear/pillow." Taylor said snuggling against his warmth.

"Aw you two are so perfect together-!" A arm pulled Chi away.

"Wah! Takulo!" Chi exclaimed. Takulo glared at Naruto, Taylor and Gaara. Gaara stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

"Shouldn't you let her go?" Gaara asked. Takulo slapped his hand away making Gaara's fingertip bleed. Taylor noticed and pulled a hair thing out of nowhere putting her hair up. She dashed towards Takulo and punched him in the gut. Takulo coughed. He aimed to hit her back, but Gaara caught his fist and kicked him so hard he landed halfway through the wall.

"Dammit! Stupid devils. I'll make sure to notify Minato-sama about this!" Takulo shouted forgetting about Chi. Chi looked at Taylor who now had he hair down the way she liked it. Gaara turned and strode over to Taylor ignoring Chi.

"Are you alright my lovely Taylor-chan?" Gaara asked in a tone Taylor loved. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. He wasn't gonna let anyone have her or hurt her.

"Yes, are you alright Tay-chan?" Chi wanted to kill herself.

Nadito's notes: Chi:

Chi is a girl that is kind of a pessimist and is always on the bad side. She thinks she's ugly and always is doubting herself. She always says that a cup is half empty instead of half full. She is always on the dark side. As you heard she is wearing black and white. The white is because she is an angel and the black shows that she is becoming a devil because of her doubting attitude. She is so upset because Takulo keeps talking about many angels being disgraces. Yet why doesn't he say she is a disgrace when she could become a devil any moment?

End of notes today…

"I'm alright, Gaara your fingertips are bleeding." Taylor looked like she was about to cry because her beloved panda bear/pillow got hurt. Gaara gazed at her lovingly before licking the blood off his fingertips. It was almost like he was a vampire.

"This is nothing Taylor-chan." Gaara put an arm around her waist possessively and they went to meet Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto had left before the fight while Taylor and Chi were reuniting.

"Hey guys! Guess what? Sasuke says that he has someone he likes. He's not telling me!" Naruto whined at the last part. Sasuke smirked. This idiot is dense. Sasuke liked Naruto. Little did Sasuke know they had mutual feelings.

"Did you get the bread that we always have?" Taylor asked. Naruto nodded and handed her, her bread. Taylor plopped down on Gaara's lap and they shared the bread. Sasuke and Naruto were a little bothered by their lovey dovey atmosphere. Naruto glanced at Sasuke a blush across his face. Would Sasuke and I ever do something like that? No, he probably likes cute girls like Chi.

"So Chi what type of guys do you like?" Naruto asked Chi making Sasuke jealous. Sasuke without thinking pulled Naruto away from Chi. Naruto turned red and noticed Sasuke was blushing too.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Kiba." She said. Naruto thought for a moment. I think I know someone by that name….. oh, I dunno.

"Cool, I have someone I like. No, Sasuke I'm not telling you." Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke wasn't offended, not that anyone would, but he was off in wonderland. Naruto was so freakin' cute.

"N-Naruto are you-?" Sasuke was cut off when Isamu came in.

"Gay?" Isamu finished the sentence. Naruto blushed while taking nervous glances at Sasuke all the while Sasuke was doing the same the thing.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked covering his face.

"Listen Sasuke there's this guy that's been going around telling almost every angel hangin' with one of us that they are a disgrace. If ya ask me he's the disgrace! He's been beat'n devils up that haven't even grown full fledged wings unlike you Sasuke who is very powerful and son of the frickin' devil. Well any who I want you to stop him." Isamu got up, grew out his wings and left with a "Ja ne!"

"Bastard!" Sasuke clenched his fist, but decided he didn't want anyone calling Naruto a disgrace.

"I know who he is." Taylor said and she led Sasuke to Takulo.

"You're a disgrace to the angels!" Takulo picked up the angel and tossed him aside to beat up his girlfriend. Sasuke and Taylor leapt at him and shoved him to the ground.

"You're the fucking disgrace!" Sasuke shouted at Takulo making him jump.

"H-how am I the disgrace?" Takulo asked angrily. Sasuke glared.

"What do you think? You just shoved an angel and now he is knocked out. How is that not disgraceful? Oh, and for your information the devils and angels are getting along better." Sasuke kicked him real hard and walked away.

"You better not touch Naruto. If you do, I promise you I will kill you." Sasuke's words were harsh and sent shivers down Takulo's spinde.

"Don't touch Chi either!" Taylor walked away after Sasuke.

After Class's:

"Hey guys! So Sasuke gonna tell me who you like?" Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder with his elbow. Sasuke chuckled.

"In your dreams idiot." Sasuke pinched Naruto's side making Naruto squeak.

"Ow! That hurt! Meany!" Naruto rubbed where Sasuke pinched trying to make it stop hurting. Sasuke smiled, but nobody saw it.

"Alright Sasuke let's start training! We'll start by having you tell me your greatest weakness's ok?" Isamu told Sasuke as they entered the training field. Naruto was sitting on the hill watching. He was far away so he wouldn't be able to hear Sasuke.

"Naruto and manga." Sasuke replied immediately. Isamu nodded remembering how he used to obsess over manga. Now he obsesses over Nadito. He just grew to like him, but he had to go or else they would be in danger.

"I figured. So imagine Naruto getting hurt by someone, what will you do?" Isamu asked.

"Kill their asses." Sasuke said before Isamu could say do.

"Sasuke did you ever wonder whether your powers that you have no control over could hurt Naruto?" Isamu questioned. Sasuke had to think before replying.

"I have." Sasuke said slowly.

"And?" Isamu made a "waiting for answer" face.

"I decided that if I ever did hurt Naruto I would kill myself." Sasuke murmured. Isamu had a surprised expression that didn't last long.

"Did you wonder how an injured Naruto that might still like you feel if you killed yourself. He would know you have no control of your powers. Did you think about his feelings when you said that?" Isamu pulled out his phone and texted Nadito to pick up Naruto.

Text:

Isamu: Pick up Naruto

Nadi-chan: Why?

Isamu: I don't think he'll want to be around while Sasuke is training.

Nadi-chan: Oh, he doesn't have much control right?

Isamu: Yeah so pick up Naruto. He might get hurt if Sasuke ends up losing himself.

Nadi-chan: Alright.

"Now that you say that I haven't, but are you sure he'd care?" Sasuke asked while Isamu flipped his cell phone shut. Isamu liked flip phones. He liked the noise they made when you shut them.

"Based on your relationship I'm sure he would ok? Your like BFF's! Now let's begin the real training." Isamu started to walk away to the other side of the field.

"Wait! I have one more question."

**That's it for now! Hope you liked that chapter. Sayonara! Oh, and please review! I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training, feelings, hot spring bathrooms and Isa-chan!

Sasuke: Stupid bastard!

Isamu: What?

Sasuke: Why are you winning?

Isamu: I've played this game a lot!

Sasuke: Lose!

Isamu: No way!

Sasuke: Just lose or I'll kill you!

Naruto: Sasuke calm down! It's just a game!

Sasuke: *Can't resist Naruto* Fine.

Isa-Chan: Discaimer! She only owns OC's as you all know!

Naruto followed Nadito to the car. Nadito had told him he might not want to be around while Sasuke was training since he couldn't control his powers well.

"Do you think Sasuke is um, gay?" Naruto asked Nadito as they headed around a corner. Nadito almost stopped the brake because of the question. Nadito looked at Naruto who looked hopeful.

"I think that he likes you." Nadito closed his eyes and huffed a sigh of relief when Naruto didn't say anything else. Naruto's face was a very dark shade of red. How could Sasuke possibly like him?

Next day…

"Time to head out to the cafeteria for some ramen yakisoba man! A great invention!" Naruto exclaimed as he, Taylor and Chi were walking from gym class. They were talking about a lot of foods that they liked. Chi said she liked too many foods to think of a favorite. Taylor said she liked BBQ chicken.

"I guess I like whatever Kiba likes." Chi finally decided. Naruto smiled.

"I wonder what Sasuke likes…" Naruto looked at the blue sky. An eagle soared over his head crapping. Naruto cursed when it landed on his head.

"What the fuck!" Naruto screeched. Taylor and Chi burst out laughing.

"Where's a camera when you need one?" Taylor giggled. Naruto glared and then his eyes widened in surprise as Taylor and Chi were grabbed. When Naruto tried to help them he was grabbed to. If only angels learned how to fight! Naruto struggled making the guy pissed. The guy grabbed his gun from his pocket and wacked Naruto over the head with it.

Meanwhile…

"Good job Sasuke, just concentrate a little more." Isamu encouraged as Sasuke's powers released. Sasuke struggled to control it.

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned. This was so hard that he could barely stand. Isamu kept encouraging him. Sasuke glared and told himself "for Naruto!" Sasuke looked at Isamu. Isamu nodded. Sasuke uses his power to aim a ball of blueish fire at a tree. The tree fell down causing a bird to fall down. It was the same eagle that had taken a rap on Naruto's head. Must've been karma for the bird.

The bird looked in his eyes. Sasuke saw Naruto and his friends being grabbed by some dudes in black. Sasuke's powers flared and he ran away nodding at the bird. Sasuke texted Gaara telling him what happened. Gaara had finally caught up to Sasuke after like 5 minutes.

"Those bastards are gonna pay." Sasuke said. Gaara's angry face nodded. His precious Taylor. He was gonna beat the shit outta those guys.

"Ouch! Why are you doing this?" Chi whimpered. Naruto was still knocked out. Taylor was angry cause she couldn't see her panda bear and eat that delicious yakisoba filled with ramen.

All the sudden two figures crashed through the window, it was Sasuke and Gaara and they stood there tall with very pissed faces. Gaara was thinking "you dare touch what's mine!" and Sasuke was thinking "You've done it now bastards." Sasuke noticed Naruto bleeding knocked out on the floor with bird crap on his head. Sasuke glared at the guys and atteacked them using the controlling technique he used earlier.

The guys screeched as they were punched, kicked, whacked, sat on. Gaara almost tore off one their heads because he was so angry and he shouted "Don't touch what's mine bitches!"

Sasuke almost lost control of his owers, but remembered Isamu's words.

_"Concentrate." _

Sasuke punched the guy across the room and kicked a guy in the dong. He started tp repeatedly punch him as he got in his knees. Sasuke felt a hadn on his shoulder and Gaara told him to stop. Sasuke nodded and dashed over to Naruto who was just waking up.

"Nnn, Sasuke what just happened?" Naruto looked around the room at the guys who were half awake and kept repeating sorry. Naruto also noticed something else. Sasuke's tail was wrapped around his waist protectively. Naruto blushed remembering what he learned from a childhood friend that had moved away with a devil.

_"Devils wrap their tails around their chosen mates. Sometimes not even caring about whether they love them back or not. They especially do it protectively and possessively." _

"S-Sasuke, is it true that a devil wraps their tail around their chosen mate?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Naruto blushed. Sasuke had decided he was going to have Naruto as his mate.

"Your mine now Naruto." Sasuke stood up pulling Naruto with him. Naruto followed him over to Chi remembering the bird crap on his head. Chi looked up with a smile.

"Thank you for the help." Chi stood up and called Kiba and they had an argument. Sasuke steered Naruto away.

"Let's go home." Sasuke told Gaara and Taylor goodbye. Naruto waved and tried to unwrap Sasuke's tail from around his waist, but Sasuke's tail whacked his hand away. Naruto whined, but Sasuke told him he wasn't letting him go.

"Why?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled him to the bathroom when they were back at home.

"Because I might lose you." Sasuke said as he started undressing himself. Naruto blushed as Sasuke turned the water on half naked. Naruto took his clothes off and followed Sasuke into the bath since he couldn't escape his tail's grasp. Naruto blushed when he started having perverted thoughts. Sasuke noticed and blushed too.

"Don't get perverted with me idiot! I'm not ready for anything like that yet!" Sasuke grabbed a cloth and started to rub the bird crap out of Naruto's hair.

"I'm not!" Naruto protested. Sasuke just sighed. Then Sasuke had and idea. What if he ccould turn the bathroom into a hot spring? Sasuke did what Isamu told him to and the bathroom turned into a hot spring. Sasuke nodded satisfied and Naruto was smiling happily.

"Sasuke you are totally cool." Naruto smiled. Sasuke stood up and unwrapped his tail from Naruto's waist to go grab a towel. He had already been wearing one.

"Here idiot. It's a hot spring now so you should have towel on." Sasuke had a tint of red on his cheeks as he told him. Naruto noticed Sasuke had been wearing a towel and blushed.

"S-sorry." Naruto apologized, but Sasuke smirked.

"Later. Be sure to clean yourself good." Sasuke gave him a kiss on the nose before walking out of the bathroom grabbing his yukata. Naruto didn't wear them unless there was an occasion. He loved Sasuke thoug. He looked kinda cute with his tail even though he is supposed to be the sexy guy.

"Naruto you didn't faint did ya?" Naruto heard Sasuke's voice from outside of the room.

"No, just enjoying the warmth." Naruto muttered.

All the sudden the door flung open and Taylor ran in disturbing Sasuke as he was reading his manga.

"Where is Naruto?" She asked. Sasuke told he was in the bathroom and Taylor opened the door to the bathroom and shrieked, "it's a hot spring! OMG it's a freakin' hot spring!" Taylor kept yelling forgetting why she was looking for Naruto. Gaara came bursting through the door.

"Taylor-chan!" Gaara looked at her as she was staring at the hot spring with sparkling eyes. Gaara noticed Naruto glaring and covering himself, "um, Taylor shouldn't you let Naruto get out first?" Gaara asked. Taylor turned around and nodded.

"Panda bear, can we go in the hot springs?" Taylor asked. Gaara nodded as Naruto came out of the bathroom clothed. Taylor got into the bathroom and put a towel on after she took of her clothes and then she peeked out of the door.

"Gaara won't you join me in the hot springs it'll be lonely." Taylor grinned as Gaara came in and his behind a wall that he made with his sand. Gaara always had sand with him, but sometimes preferred to use his fists to fight.

"Nadi-chan, did you hear that? They have a hot spring! Let's go and take it over! Come on Isa-chan there ight be females!" Isamu said from his room. Nadito had been dragged there and now he was being dragged to Sasuke and Naruto's place.

"Hey wait!" Nadito tried to pull away, but Isamu was stronger.

"What is it Nadi-chan?" Isamu asked sweetly. Nadito told him never mind and followed him. Isa-chan following to thinking about females.

"Hello Sasuke I heard a shriek saying you turned your bathroom into a hot spring!" Isamu barged in with Nadito and his cat Isa-chan.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked annoyed that he kept getting bugged about the hot springs. Naruto, Taylor and Gaara were in it and Taylor said she invited Chi. Ugh! Maybe I shouldn't have made a hot spring! Sasuke sighed.

"You can use it. Just don't do anything perverted Isamu." Sasuke muttered and then an idea hit. What if Isamu gave Naruto perverted tips and stuff like Kakashi would sometimes give him.

"Yay!" Let's go Nadi-chan!" Isamu opened the bathroom door and they hid behind Gaara's sand wall to change into towels.

"So warm! Right Nadi-chan?" Isamu asked. Nadito ignored him and saw Sasuke come in and enter. He didn't have to hide since he was wearing a towel under his yukata. He slid in next to Naruto who blushed even redder than he already was from the water heat.

"Having fun?" Sasuke teased. Naruto nodded. Taylor was washing Gaara's back and Chi was alone in a corner. She told them Kiba was busy with Shino and his buddies going to and arcade.

"Yeah…" Naruto smiled a smile that made Sasuke red. Sasuke looked away covering his face. Naruto was too cute.

"How'd you get a hot spring in here?" Taylor asked pouting because she wanted one. Sasuke told her he had turned the bathroom into a hot spring with his powers. Taylor squealed and asked him I he could do the same with her and Gaara's bathroom. Sasuke sighed and told her yes.

"Ok, this is our bathroom!" Taylor opened the door and their bathroom was luxurious. Sasuke used his powers and the bathroom turned into a hot spring. Sasuke smirked at his beautiful work.

Isa-chan left Isamu to follow Taylor. She was pretty and she was kind to him. He was even haing dreams about her. Then there was Chi. Chi was the cute and shy type. She petted him and gave him treats. So he would follow them around and snoop through their clothes. Gaara and Kiba found out and were really pissed. Especially Gaara, Gaara chased after him with a furious look on his face. Isa-chan decided to follow Chi for a while instead of Taylor because he was too scared of Gaara. After he started following Chi Kiba went after him.

"Get away from my Chi-chan!" Kiba was like a dog. His teeth were really sharp like a dogs and he had a dog named Akamaru. Isa-chan decided to stop following them for a while, but then after a couple days he would continue.

"Hey chicken butt! What's with the attitude?" Kiba asked. Kiba had started to hang out with them once Isa-chan had started to follow Chi.

"Stop calling m chicken butt you stupid dog!" Sasuke growled. Kiba glared.

"Why? The back of your hair is the shape of a chicken butt!" Kiba laughed. Sasuke grabbed his chopsticks and threw them at Kiba. Kiba chuckled.

"So you and Naruto going out yet or what?" Isamu came in. Nadito behind him incredibly pissed off.

"Um…"

**That's the end of that chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**** I love Isa-chan! He's such a perverted cat just like his owner. Well, sayonara! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Second kidnapping and Itachi.

Sasuke: Your mine Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Isamu: I love Nadi-chan's cooking!

Nadito: Shut the fuck up!

Sasuke: Hey Nadi-chan you don't speak with the "thy" anymore.

Nadito: I only did that because your mom was watching!

Sasuke: Oh.

Isa-chan: Disclaimer! As you all know she only owns the oc's. If she owned Naruto there would be SasuNaru and Gaara would be with Taylor! There would be a lot of pairings.

Itachi: This disclaimer is so loooooow.

Low: Shut up!

Sasuke looked at Naruto who nodded shyly. "Yeah we're going out." Sasuke said and proudly put his tail around Naruto. Naruto blushed.

"Nice Sasuke! You do anything yet?" Isamu asked with a perverted grin. Sasuke turned red.

"No! Your just like Kakashi! Stop being perverted!" Sasuke growled. Isamu shrugged.

"Let's go get some snacks!" Taylor grabbed Naruto and Chi's arms and dragged them to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe you're going out with Sasuke!" Taylor squealed.

"You two are the perfect couple." Chi smiled a gentle smile. Taylor glomped her and kept saying "cute."

"Waaah!" The three screamed as they were covered by a net and dragged away.

Itachi walked into the warehouse that he always spent time in thinking about pick up lines to tell to his girlfriend. Whenever he thought of one he would shout "looooow!" Though he did think of a good one. The problem was he already had her number. His idea was "I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

"Oi! Who're you?" Takulo asked as he set the net that held Naruto, Taylor, and Chi down.

"I'm Itachi! Now go away." Itachi said and went back to thinking. Takulo grabbed his shoulder and aimed a punch in his face. Itachi caught his fist and flipped him over making him hit his head against the concrete a little hard. Takulo was knocked out and Taylor woke up. Itachi picked Naruto and Chi up with their heads hanging down. He held them like they were pillows. Taylor hopped on his back and kept asking him questions. Itachi ignored them and called Sasuke.

"Hey little bro-! Would you shut up! I'm talking to Sasuke! You are so looow!" Itachi shouted. Sasuke had to pull the phone away from his ear. He could hear Taylor's voice in the background.

"Come on! I wanna say hi to Sasuke too!" Taylor squealed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Itachi? Money? I don't have it." Sasuke muttered. Itachi never called him unless he wanted money.

"No, I don't need money, well I do, but that's not why I called you. These weird people that got kidnapped by this dude named Takulo," Itachi looked at the name tag on Takulo's shirt, "he was really loooow. Anyways get your friends and this one is annoying the crap out of me! She is so looow!" Itachi whined. Sasuke told him he'd be right there after Itachi told him the address. A couple minutes later Itachi called again.

"I'm serious! This Takulo guy is extremely looow!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again and hung up.

"About time you get here. Taylor, that's your name right? Not that I care, keeps asking me such loooow questions." Itachi complained. Sasuke grabbed the now awake Naruto in his arms. Naruto blushed at the sudden embrace. Sasuke wrapped his tail around him and sniffed his hair. It smelled good.

"Taylor are you alright?" Gaara hurried over to Taylor. Sasuke had told him about what happened. Taylor wouldn't get off Itachi's back though. She was trying to strangle him. Gaara told her to let go, but she said she hated him.

"I won't be your pillow anymore." Gaara said. As soon as he said it Taylor hopped off the muttering Itachi. Taylor apologized to Gaara instead of Itachi.

"Augh! You are so looooow!" Itachi glared. Taylor ignored him and snuggled into Gaara's chest.

"Would you stop it with the looow crap?" Sasuke muttered at he kicked Takulo. The stupid bastard kidnapped Naruto _again_.

"No! It's my favorite word." Itachi said. Sasuke gave him the "WTF" look. Itachi ignored him.

"So are you low too?" Taylor asked. Itachi looked at her.

"I'm not low, I'm high." Itachi answered. Taylor smiled.

"What ya on? Can I have some?" Taylor joked. Itachi took it seriously.

"I'm not like that. I'm high on money, but my mommy grounded me." Itachi pouted. Kiba finally spoke up with Chi in his arms.

"Awww! You poor thing! Your _mommy_ grounded you!" Kiba started laughing. Itachi glared at him.

"That was so looow!" Itachi took out his vibrating cell phone. It was a text from his girlfriend, Low. She wanted to know where he was.

"Guys lets go to Sasuke's place." Itachi said before he texted her back.

A couple minutes later…

"What's your girlfriends name?" Kiba asked with a doggish face. Itachi peered at him. He was just too much like a dog.

"My girlfriend's name is Low." Itachi sighed and looked at his phone.

"How can you say her name is low?" Taylor asked. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Because her name is Low." Itachi slipped his phone into is pocket.

"How can be so mean and say her name is low?" Taylor almost hit him until Low came in.

"Low she is being mean!" Itachi whined. Low glared at Taylor and grabbed Itachi in her arms.

"How can you be so mean to him?" Low asked. Low looked extremely emo. Maybe she is emo, Taylor thought.

"Sister wait!" Alex, her little brother and Shi (death), his boyfriend came in. Taylor, Chi, and Naruto stared at Shi. He was freakin' hot! His black hair and emerald eyes made him very hot. Alex glared at them.

"Stop looking at my Shi!" Alex commanded making Taylor, Chi, and Naruto glomp him. He was too cute. Shi glared at them and tried to push them off Alex, but they had a really tight grip.

"Get off Alex!" Shi demanded. The trio pouted, but let go. Shi grabbed Alex and wrapped his tail around Alex. Taylor looked jealous. Gaara hadn't put his tail around her yet. Taylor looked down about ready to cry. Gaara noticed and grabbed her.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked. He lifted her chin and gazed into her tear filled eyes. Itachi smirked. Taylor started to remember something.

_Flashback:_

_ Taylor sat down on her bed sobbing. Her mother had just passed and she was grieving greatly. She looked up when she heard the door open. Gaara came in and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her._

_ "It's okay." Gaara kissed her forehead. Taylor pulled away._

_ "It's not okay! She is gone!" Taylor sobbed even harder. Gaara grabbed her chin and lifter her head up. Taylor's eyes widened as Gaara's lips pressed against hers. Taylor closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their kiss was deep and passionate, filled with emotion. They laid down and just stared at each other falling into a dreamless sleep hearing the words "that was hiiigh!."_

_End of Flashback._

Taylor and Gaara gazed at each other remembering the same thing. Gaara wrapped his tail around her. Taylor was surprised, but smiled. He finally wrapped his tail around her. Taylor hugged him and they forgot all about the others.

All the sudden Isamu came in, Nadito behind him. "So Gaara gonna do anything in bed?" Isamu asked with a perverted grin. Gaara took the comment in consideration.

"Maybe…"

"No!" Taylor shrieked. Gaara looked at her with a look of question.

"Why?" Gaara asked.

"It's just too soon and you finally wrapped your tail around me." Taylor looked down blushing. Itachi burst out laughing.

"What?" Taylor questioned.

"You're still a virgin? How long have you and Mr. Kazekage been going out and living together? That's so looow." Itachi asked. Taylor blushed. They had been living together for almost 4 years.

"Shut up." Gaara commanded. Itachi and Isamu started snickering. Taylor, Gaara, and Chi glared. Naruto smiled nervously while Sasuke was still smelling his hair.

Next day…

"Let's go shopping without our boyfriends!" Taylor yelled.

"Yeah!" Naruto and Chi agreed. The trio walked down the hall and saw Gaara and Sasuke arguing.

"Naruto is cuter!" Sasuke shouted.

"No Taylor is cuter!" Gaara objected.

"For Pete's freakin' sake! Naruto is cuter in so many ways! His blue eyes and blond hair… How can that not be freakin' cuter than a brown haired girl that's loud and obnoxious!" Sasuke countered.

"Heh! As if! Brown hair is cute and her eyes go with it well! So shut the hell up!" Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other. Kiba joined in and the argument went on until…

"Let's just go to Wal-Mart already." Chi murmured. Kiba, Sasuke, and Gaara looked at each other. They already knew what they planned to do.

Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba, and Itachi stalked the trio as they entered Wal-Mart. Itachi had overheard and came along dragging Low. Low had called her little brother Alex. Alex said he'd come later. Kiba on the other hand kept getting distracted. Whenever he saw something that piqued his interest he would end up inching towards it and Gaara or Sasuke would drag him away.

"This is a problem." Kiba murmured as the trio headed to the bra section. Gaara didn't even know what bras were since his servants always went shopping for him and he never heard anyone talk about it.

"Yeah, poor Naruto." Sasuke watched Naruto nervously follow them. The boys moved to the aisle behind the trio and Kiba grabbed a bra and put it on his face like sun glasses. Sasuke put one on his head saying it'd make a great hat and Gaara grabbed one. Gaara looked at it curiously.

"What is this?" Gaara asked.

"A bra." Itachi answered examining one. Low had gone to meet with the girls so he was free to look at them.

"What's a bra?" Gaara questioned.

"Something a woman wears to hold her chest. Man your looow not knowing what one is." Itachi looked at the size.

"Oh." Gaara wondered if Taylor wore them. Gaara turned around still olding the bra and met Taylor's eyes. Taylor looked like she was fuming with anger when she saw what Gaara was holding.

"I'm soo sorry!" Gaara pleaded for forgiveness. Taylor waved it off and told him to put it back. Low walked over to Itachi grabbing the bra.

"Oh hey, it's my size exactly." Low froze once she realized what she had said. Itachi was grinning evilly and Kiba was laughing. Sasuke was just holding Naruto. He didn't have the bra anymore either.

"Kiba, why is the bra wrapped around your head?" Chi glared. Kiba grabbed the bra and threw it. It landed in Isamu's, who had just randomly popped up, face. He was with Nadito.

"Aww! Nadito you should wear one!" Isamu grinned. Nadito glared.

"I'm a guy!" Nadito muttered. Isamu pulled out a maid costume from nowhere and dragged Nadito away.

"Then you'll wear this. You'll still be Sasuke's servant. You always say "I'm Sasuke's servant! I can't do that." Right?" Isamu waved to the others as he dragged the poor brown haired boy away.

"Let's go to the arcade!" Kiba suddenly shouted.

**That's it for this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I love how Itachi is always saying looow. Sayonara and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Arcade and sleepover!

Taylor: Slaps Sasuke giving him a nosebleed: Shut up!

Sasuke: WTF!

Naruto: OMG Sasuke are you alright?

Sasuke: Yeah. (Glares at Taylor)

Isa-chan: Disclaimer She doesn't own the Naruto characters. Just the OC's.

"Yay! The arcade!" Taylor shouted. All of them headed to the arcade. Alex and Shi came too. Isamu came with Nadito who was in a maid outfit. Nadito was glaring at Isamu. Isamu was just smiling evilly.

"That is kind of hiiiiigh!" Itachi said. Nadito glared daggers at him. Itachi waved it off and looked at Low who was petting Alex as if he was a dog. Kiba and Chi were arguing because of the bra incident.

When they got to the arcade Gaara immediately went to the shooting game. He grabbed the gun and went all berserk. Taylor watched him in amazement. Never had she seen him act so crazy. Gaara was grinning evilly as he shot the animals.

"Let's go dance Chi!" Kiba dragged Chi to the dancing game. People around them were whispering about how good they looked together. Taylor thought Chi looked so cute that she glomped her.

"Your so cute!" Taylor squealed. Kiba was mad and kept telling her to let go. When she didn't he picked her up by the back of her shirt like she was a dog and walked over to Gaara. Taylor had her hands up in front of her chest in a paw-like manner.

"Gaara!" Kiba had to shout since the game Gaara was playing was so loud. Gaara looked at him with a crazy looking face.

"What! Oh. Just set her down." Gaara went back to playing the game making Taylor mad. He acted like she was an item. Gaara noticed and wrapped his tail around her, quitting the game. Then he saw a DDR machine.

"What is that?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know why don't you try it." Taylor was still mad that he had treated her like an item. Gaara shrugged and went over to it. Thriller was playing. Taylor thought it was the perfect song for Gaara. When Gaara got a perfect score Taylor muttered.

"I hate you." Gaara just smirked and hugged her. Taylor smiled. He was her panda bear.

"Let's dance Alex." Shi grabbed Alex's arm and they headed to the DDR machine. They danced, but didn't get a perfect score like Gaara.

"You guys are ridiculous." Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto played a hunting game. Taylor and Chi made sure Gaara didn't get near it.

"Hey Sasuke I'm hungry." Naruto murmured. Sasuke immediately grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the vending machine.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked. Naruto scanned the snacks and pointed to the mini bag of cool ranch Doritos. Naruto liked them. Sasuke took one.

"Hey!" Naruto squeaked. Sasuke smirked. Itachi appeared behind them.

"Loooooow!" Itachi said. Low smiled.

"Iterchi- I mean Itachi!" Low swallowed. She had turkey on the brain. Itachi chuckled.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Low answered.

"Let's go home!" Sasuke groaned. He was getting bored. Naruto and the others went home too.

One hour later…

"Gaara!" Taylor threw a pillow at him. Gaara caught it and asked her what was the matter.

"You treated me like an item earlier." Taylor whined. Gaara smiled as she attacked him. Her attack soon became a passionate kiss. When Gaara groped her she smacked him.

"What?" Gaara asked innocently.

"It was supposed to be romantic!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Sorry, it just seemed like the right thing to do at the time." Gaara apologized. Then all the sudden a pair of eyes came up the side of the bed sneakily. It was Isamu.

"That's right Gaara! Your instincts are kickin' in!" Isamu chuckled. Nadito appeared next to him and smacked him over the head.

"Isamuuuu!" Nadito started kicking him and Isamu just laughed hysterically. Then Itachi burst through the door.

"That was kinda high!" Itachi said. Low, Alex and Shi were behind him too. Then came Sasuke, Naruto, Chi, and Kiba.

"Uh, hi?" Taylor said once she noticed the position that she and Gaara were in.

"Hi." Itachi and Isamu grinned with a perverted look in their eyes. Taylor hopped off the bed and whacked Isamu. She didn't dare whack Itachi. Who knows what Low might do if she did.

"Can I sleep over?" Chi said trying to hold the collapsed Kiba up. When they came in he had fallen face first in the floor.

"Of course! Why don't you guys sleep over to?" Taylor yelled excitedly. They nodded lazily.

"I brought some manga! Wanna read it? It's Bleach!" Sasuke grinned weirdly.

"Ooh! Can I read it?" Taylor asked. Naruto looked at her.

"No, you'll be possessed." Naruto muttered. Gaara told Taylor she couldn't read it and she pouted. Then all the sudden Taylor, being Taylor shouted.

"Pillow fight!" She threw one at Sasuke and it ruined his hair.

"You ruined my hair!" Sasuke grabbed a pillow and started to continuously hit her with the pillow. Taylor just laughed and laughed. She couldn't stop. It didn't even hurt!

"Loooow!" Itachi left dragging Low with him. Alex and Shi stayed joining in on the pillow fight. Kiba woke up saying he smelled Chi. Chi yelled at him for not smelling her earlier. Kiba apologized and joined in. Chi eventually did.

"This is so fun!" Everyone laughed. Yes, it was fun to act like children for once in their lives.

"I guess it doesn't hurt to not be serious…" Sasuke muttered quietly. Naruto smiled gently at him. Naruto threw a pillow at him and chuckled when Sasuke put a lot of effort in his next throw, which was a failure.

"Haha! This is fun! Over here Chi!" Kiba laughed. Chi threw the pillow at him. It landed in his face. Kiba muttered something under his breath. Chi glared at him.

"Kiba get back here you stupid mutt!" Chi yelled as she chased Kiba around the room. They began laughing as they tripped over pillows. Chi landed on top of Kiba and smacked him over the head playfully.

Alex and Shi were smacking each other repeatedly with the pillows without even noticing the others.

"I'm bored!" Sasuke groaned. He was bored of the pillow fight. He wanted to read more manga, but he read all the new ones he had stolen. He spent all of his allowance on Naruto too.

"No! We must continue or I'll mess up your chicken butt hair!" Taylor called over to him from where she was. She had been smacking Gaara with a pillow which all of the feathers were falling out.

"Tay-chan it's almost bedtime." Gaara teased her. Taylor smacked him again with the almost empty pillow. Gaara chuckled and threw a pillow at her running away.

An hour later…

"Ah, man! I'm tired!" Kiba exclaimed plopping down on a sleeping bag. They had been pillow fighting forever! Chi plopped down next to him. Taylor and Gaara were laying down on their combined beds tired too.

"OMG! I'm so like mad!" Sasuke said. Everybody looked at him. He was totally out of character. Isamu just popped bak up.

"Do you wish you were alone with Naru-chan?" Isamu grinned evilly. Sasuke and Nadito smacked him.

"No one calls him Naru-chan but me!" Sasuke said. Isamu chuckled and left dragging Nadito with him. Nadito cried.

"Noooooo!" Isamu was having way too much fun. Sasuke was having too much fun watching. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Sasuke why are you devils so perverted?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because we're not sweet little angels." Sasuke answered not knowing why. Sure there was some perverted angels in Angel Town or whatever they called it. Heaven, yes heaven is what they called the place.

"Good night!" Everyone drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Kiba and Chi were like dogs as they curled up together. Gaara and Sasuke with their tails wrapped around their mates.

Morning…

"Looooooooooooooooooow!" Itachi burst through the door.

**That's it for this chapter. It's a little shorter than the last ones though. Thank you for the reviews! Sayonara and please review too! ****:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Detention and the couple's story.

Alex: Shi!

Shi: turns around: hm?

Alex: I love you!

Taylor and Chi glomp him: Too cute!

Shi: pushing them off: Go away!

Isa-chan: Disclaimer she only owns the OC's as you all know.

"What the fuck!" Everyone woke up shouting.

"I make a great alarm clock." Itachi smiled satisfied. Low came behind him.

"Yeah! The perfect alarm clock." Low muttered sarcastically. Taylor stood up and glomped Itachi. His face was buried in her chest.

"Thanks Itachi!" Taylor said cheerily, but then her voice went low and filled with annoyance, "for waking me up at four o'clock in the freakin' morning!" Taylor growled. Low grabbed Itachi after hearing what he said.

"I like this position." Now his face was buried in Low's chest. Itachi said the same thing.

"Don't touch my Itachi you hyper active weirdo." Low said in a low and dark voice. Taylor just shrugged it off and everybody went to Sasuke and Naruto's place for breakfast. Kiba got to have dog food, in a dog bowl, which made him act weird. Kiba and chi left. Taylor and Naruto had a bad feeling about the dog food that was given to Kiba.

Later that day…..

"That was hilarious!" Naruto and Taylor laughed in the detention room. They had given Orochimaru a naked picture of Kabuto. Orochimaru punished them for getting such a picture. When Orochimaru came in he kept asking them questions.

"Where the fuck did you get this picture?" Orochimaru asked.

"From a certain someone, cockroach." They answered. Orochimaru glared. Then Isamu walked by the door and stopped.

"How much do I get for giving you that picture?" Isamu asked. Naruto was gonna answer this one.

"You can have Nadito for a week." Naruto smiled. Orochimaru hopped over to Isamu.

"Can you get me some more pictures?" Isamu was about to say yes, but Nadito came in the picture.

"No, he can't. Sorry. Get them yourself while he's taking a shower or something." Nadito dragged Isamu away. Then Itachi appeared with Low behind him as usual.

"Ah man, you guys got detention. That's hiiigh!" Itachi praised them. Then he left.

"I wonder what he's on…" Taylor though aloud.

"Yeah, it's probably because he's a devil." Naruto thought about the conversation he had with Sasuke. Naruto didn't think it was because they weren't sweet little angels, because he had perverted thoughts too.

"Your still a virgin?" Naruto asked Taylor nervously. Taylor blushed and nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just wondering if Sasuke was too." Naruto wondered. Taylor knew Gaara was still a virgin. She was his first and only girlfriend he'd ever had and probably ever will have.

"You havin' perverted thoughts Naru-can?" Taylor teased. Naruto nodded, "Naruto!"

"What, I'm sure you've had perverted thoughts too." Naruto said.

"I do no- ok, I take that back." Taylor did have the thoughts and she was having them right then and there.

"See?" Naruto smiled.

"Wanna know what I was thinkin'?" Taylor grinned evilly. After like 30 minutes Naruto was curled up in his chair scarred for life.

"Sasuke, mommy, Sasuke…" Sasuke came running in.

"Naruto! I heard my name! Are you alright?" Sasuke exclaimed worriedly. Naruto leapt into his arms.

"Sasuke, I think I'm scarred for life." Naruto mumbled. Taylor burst out laughing.,

"Hahahaha! Too funny!" Taylor said. Chi came into the room looking a little different than usual.

"Chi, somethings wrong. You look or something about you is different." Taylor stood up and scanned Chi. Kiba came in too looking like he was about ready to kill himself.

"W-we'll talk about it later. Ok?" Chi answered with a slight smile. Taylor nodded and sat back down.

"I hate dog food." Kiba grunted as he buried his face into his hands. Taylor stared at him suspicious. Did he do something to Chi? Grrr!

"What happened?" Taylor slammed her fist against the table making Chi jump.

"Taylor, it's personal!" Chi waved her hands nervously. Taylor calmed down, but was still suspicious.

A couple days later...

"You make her yours?" Sasuke asked Kiba as they sat down on a bench. It was Saturday and Chi still hadn't said anything, neither had Kiba. Kiba nodded. Sasuke chuckled.

"I didn't mean to. Or rather I was glad, but I'm not sure how Chi feels. Taylor's probably gonna haunt me for the rest of my life." Kiba groaned.

"What can Taylor do about it? It seems like Chi was happy. Taylor can't kill you. Who knows what Chi would do if she did." Sasuke said. Kiba nodded, but he was still scared.

Meanwhile…

"Taylor, I am going to tell you now," Chi whispered. Taylor looked at her anxiously, "I am no longer a virgin." Chi said. Taylor spit out her drink.

"Whaaaat? I'm gonna kill Kiba!" Taylor moved to get out of the chair, but Chi grabbed her sleeve.

"I am happy Taylor." Chi told her. Taylor's eyes widened. Chi was happy? No way.

"O-ok, I guess, but why?" Taylor mumbled unhappily.

"Because I finally got to be intimate with Kiba." Chi answered blushing. Itachi and Isamu who had overheard the conversation were giggling.

"We've got to tell everybody!" The grinned evil smiles as they went to go tell their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Meanwhile…

Naruto entered the library. He wanted to get a book out so he could show Sasuke books with words and not drawings with words in boxes and bubbles were good too. Naruto walked around looking for a good book until he saw Alex and Shi.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Naruto asked cheerily. Alex looked up cutely.

"Hi Naruto-chan! We're reading a book about how a devil was madly in love with an angel, but the angel was killed for he loved the angel back." Alex looked sad.

"That's too bad. At least it's not like that anymore! Right?" Naruto asked grinning like an idiot. Alex nodded. Shi smiled a small smile at Naruto in gratitude. He knew how emotional Alex got when he read books like that.

"Can I ask a question?" Naruto asked. Alex looked at him trying to figure out what the question was. Shi had an idea.

"Sure, what is it?" Shi asked before Alex could. Naruto sat down in the chair across from them and leaned in the table in between them.

"How'd you guys meet? Or end up together?" Naruto asked. Shi and Alex had to think for a while. They had been together for a while.

"Hmmm, when did we meet? It was so long ago…" Alex pondered.

_Flashback:_

_ A small boy with the looks of a girl stood at the bus stop fixing his glasses. His sister was away with her boyfriend Itachi. They had been going out for a while now so the boy was lonely. His face was expressionless without his sister there to tell him jokes._

_ "Excuse me? You're Alex right?" A boy with black hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes_ _asked him. The boy was pretty tall and had very mature features. _

_ "Yes, I am Alex." Alex replied. The black haired boy grabbed his hand._

_ "Will you go out with me?" The boy asked. Alex blushed, but didn't reject him. _

_ "S-sure! But you better treat me to food every day!" Alex pointed at him. The boy smiled, his emerald eyes gave a gentle look. _

_ "I'm Shi Kizu(hurts)." Shi led Alex to a ramen shop. A blond with beautiful blue eyes ate ramen. He was friendly and had a huge smile. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. The three boys got along well. Shi made up a lot of jokes that cracked Alex and Naruto up. Alex made a couple funny ones. Jokes just weren't his thing. Naruto made up a couple that had Alex almost rolling on the floor laughing._

_The way Shi acted around Alex, it was obvious that he loved him. Alex began to love him the moment they had first spoken. Shi filled the hole in his heart from his father's death. His mother was lying in bed about to lose her memory from an accident so his life wasn't going happily until Shi came._

_ "I think I love you to." Alex murmured as he and Shi lay on a roof staring at the star filled sky._

_End of flashback._

Shi and Alex were now acting all intimate that Naruto had to leave. He was gonna ask why Alex didn't wear glasses anymore, but they were a little busy. So he met them once before… Interesting. I wonder how Alex's mother is doing. Naruto wondered.

"Oof!" Naruto ran into something hard. It was Sasuke's chest. Sasuke stared down at him with loving eyes.

"Naruto, I missed you all day. Where were you?" Sasuke hugged him sniffing his hair wich smelled of strawberries.

"I was listening to Alex and Shi's story of how they met." Naruto replied hugging Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at this and whispered in Naruto's ear as he wrapped his tail around him.

"I love you." Sasuke knew Naruto was blushing. It was just how Naruto was. The two headed to their room happily.

"Hi guys!" Taylor and Gaara greeted them. Sasuke his eye twitch in annoyance due to the fact that they weren't gonna be alone.

"Hi guys. How are you?" Naruto asked them a bright smile on his face. He was happy because of the moment he had with Sasuke.

"Great! Did you hear Sasuke? About um, the thing with Chi and Kiba?" Taylor looked a little pissed when she said the thing about Chi and Kiba. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it from Kiba. At least he wasn't calling me chicken butt." Sasuke sighed. Taylor glanced at Gaara and then Naruto.

"What?" They both asked.

"Kiba and Chi well, you know." Taylor said. Naruto peered at Taylor with a questioning look.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"They "did it" Naruto." Sasuke said. He knew Taylor was struggling just thinking about it.

"Oh." Naruto could never imagine Kiba doing such a thing.

"I heard he was high on dog food." Itachi's voice rang through the room. Isamu was with him and they had sly grins on their faces.

"What are you guys up to?" Sasuke glared at them. Itachi giggled like a girl.

"Awww, Sasuke I miss the little you. Naruto, when Sasuke was little he used to run around with a towel that he knew would fall off. I had to chase him. In the process my towel would fall off too." Itachi burst out laughing along with Naruto, Isamu, and Taylor. Gaara was just smiling. Sasuke had a fae red with embarrassment and wrath.

"Itachiiiii!" Sasuke dashed after him. Itachi just ran around laughing like a maniac.

"I could neveer picture Sasuke doing that, but I can picture it now!" Taylor chuckled. Sasuke tripped over his big toe and fell. When he got up his face was even angrier.

"You ruined my precious manga pile Itachi!" Sasuke ran after him and they ended up out the door. Naruto and Taylor were rolling on the floor with laughter. It was just too funny for them.

"They never change," Isamu sighed and looked at Gaara, "don't forget your instincts man! Instincts!" Gaara blushed. Stupid Isamu.

"Hi Taylor." Isa-chan sat down on Taylor's chest. Gaara grabbed the cat and set him on Sasuke's other manga pile making it fall. Oooh, was Sasuke gonna be pissed.

"Well, bye, bye! We'll see you tomorrow!" Taylor and Gaara fled from the room not wanting to be there when Sasuke got back.

"Hi Naruto!" Alex and Shi came in. Naruto smiled. He didn't have to be alone wile Sasuke was off chasing Itachi.

"Hi!" Naruto smiled. Alex looked at Shi. Shi nodded.

"We have something to tell you Naruto. I'm not sure what you'll think."

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is another chapter! Hope you liked the chapter and please review! Sayonara!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Memories and Kakashi!

Kakashi: Isamu! It's been a while.

Isamu: You still reading Makeout Paradise(Icha Icha Paradise)?

Kakashi: You got a problem with it?

Isamu: No bro!

Naruto: You guys are weird.

Sasuke & Gaara: Agreed.

Isa-chan: Disclaimer! As you all know she only owns they OC's.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sasuke and him had met when they were little! And they kissed too!

"You guys also knew a dude named Kakashi." Shi added. Naruto was grabbed his hair and groaned.

"How come I don't remember this?" Naruto asked. Alex and Shi exchanged glances.

"Both you and Sasuke got your memory erased. The devils and Angels were at a time of conflict." Shi answered. Naruto's eyes widened. When he was a boy he always felt as if there was something missing. As if there was a gap in his heart, but the feelings like that were gone once he met Sasuke. He no longer had a gap in his heart. Sasuke, the long lost friend, was the missing thing.

"What happened? Why weren't they at conflict when I woke up?" Naruto questioned.

"The devil king and angel princess fallen in love. They had two children. Now the angel princess lives in the devil world and angels and devils go to schools. It was thanks to them that the angels and devils are friends." Shi replied. Naruto's eyes widened. He saw images flash through his mind.

_Flashback:_

_ A blond boy with bright blue eyes dashed through the forest crying. His mother and father were too busy and couldn't play with him. As the boy almost ran into a tree he saw a dark haired boy. When he wasn't paying attention he ran into the next tree and started to bawl. _

_ "Waaaah!" The dark haired boy turned and looked at him. His features showing no emotion or sympathy. His eyes were just dark and emotionless. He strode over to the blond. He held out his hand to the boy and the boy took it. As both boys stood the blond was a little shorter. The blond pouted because of it._

_ "Are you alright? What's your name?" The dark haired boy asked showing a little bit of care. The blond smiled._

_ "Mmmhmm! My names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto the blond answered. The dark haired boy observed him. So this twerp is the son of the great Minato? Sasuke sighed._

_ "I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of the devil." Sasuke replied. Naruto held out his hand. Sasuke looked at it in surprise._

_ "Nice ta meet ya Sasgay- I mean Sasuke." Naruto blushed at his mistake. Sasuke patted his head._

_ "Nice to meet you to idiot." Sasuke turned around with his tongue sticking out. Naruto scurried after him._

_ "Wait Sasuke! Why are you in heaven?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pondered for a moment._

_ "I guess my father has some meeting." Sasuke said. His father was always busy and his mother wasn't allowed to see him._

_ "Well let's play! My parents are waaay too busy to play with me! Please?" Naruto looked so cute. Sasuke blushed and nodded._

_ "Sure, why not?" Sasuke and Naruto played the whole day. When Sasuke left Naruto decided to go there again the next day._

_ The next couple weeks the two met there every day. They always played and joked. Sometimes Kakashi Hatake would play with them and they learned some perverted stuff. Sasuke remembered every perverted thing Kakashi would say. Especially the kissing ones he always talked about. He said he had an angel for a lover. Kakashi had one problem though. Angels and devils couldn't be together. _

_One week later…_

_ Sasuke trudged sadly to the normal spot where he and Naruto would meet. Naruto was there waiting happily. He was whistling a tune Kakashi taught him. Sasuke loved it when Naruto whistled. Too bad he wouldn't hear it much longer. Sasuke looked down. He would something Kakashi and Itachi taught him. Sasuke walked over to Naruto grabbing his shoulders. Naruto stopped whistling in surprise. Then Sasuke leaned down and their lips touched. _

_ That was the last time they saw each other. The next day their memory of each other was erased. Only Sasuke could keep the memories of Kakashi, but none of Naruto. Naruto, the boy Sasuke Uchiha grew to love._

_End of flashback._

"Naruto wake up!" Alex shook Naruto by the shoulders. Naruto opened his eyes and stared. Shi put his hand in Naruto's face.

"Oi!" Shi whacked his head. Naruto smiled. Alex and Shi looked utterly confused.

"I remember!" Naruto cheered his arms over his head. He did a weird dance.

"OMG! He remembers!" Alex giggled. Shi hugged him because of his absolute cuteness.

"What's got you guys so excited?" Sasuke walked in the room a little cranky. He ended up losing sight of Itachi.

"Naruto rem-!" Naruto covered Alex's mouth and whispered.

"I want to tell him." Naruto shooed the away and hopped over to Sasuke.

"I got my memories back! I can't believe how cute you were!" Naruto grinned.

"I can't believe you're the same angel I fell for. I guess I can though because I fell for you once again." The two embraced in each other's arms a smile on their faces. Naruto and Sasuke were truly having a wonderful moment of love until a silver haired man poofed at the door.

"'Ello!" Kakashi grinned from behind his mask. The couple looked at him dumbfounded.

"K-Kakashi!" They shouted at the same time. Kakashi strode over to them.

"Yes?" Kakashi asked still grinning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was told Naruto regained his memory and came back. Now that your older I can tell you the most inappropriate jokes ever!" Kakashi laughed. Sasuke and Naruto groaned. He hadn't changed at all. Itachi and Isamu entered with their mates.

"I knew you'd be here Kakashi." Isamu glared.

"Let's make jokes together! "Itachi smiled. Low and Nadito just stared at eachother as though they were communicating trough their minds.

"Hey Isamu, Itachi. Isamu you still mad at me for sending you naked pictures of woman when you like Nadito? I only did that to piss Nadito off. Did it work?" Kakashi asked. Isamu nodded, but looked like he was about to strangle Kakashi.

"Nice one Kakashi! It wasn't high enough though." Itachi stated. Kakashi stopped smiling. Why was Itachi always saying low and high?

"You haven't changed you idiotic money obsesser, who thinks about pickup lines when he is alone." Kakashi smirked.

"Yes, and neither have you Kakashi. You still peek in the bathrooms and reads that stupid book 24/7." Itachi shot back.

"You wanna go there you stupid Iterchi." Kakashi smirked He had heard Low call him that.

"You're a fag." Itachi smirked. Hows that?

"So? It's the love not the gender that matters." Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Right." They said. They already knew what Kakashi was gonna ask.

All the sudden Kiba came in. I'm gonna die! Kiba hid in a corner. Taylor and Chi along with Gaara came in to. Itachi and Taylor started a perverted conversation that led to Naruto's words.

"Oh my god! You reminded me of what you said about your thoughts of Gaara." Naruto groaned. Taylor smirked and asked Sasuke if he wanted to hear good tips on images of Naruto. After almost an hour later everybody had a nosebleed except for Isamu, Itachi, Kakashi, and Gaara along with Kiba. Taylor noticed Kiba blushing.

"You're not thinking of Chi that way are you?" Taylor asked. After she said it Kiba grew doggy ears and a tail. He whimpered sounding like a dog when Taylor glomped him. He thought she was about to kill him.

"Your so cute!" Taylor kept petting Kiba like he was a dog.

"I'm so sorry I won't do it with Chi again I am so sorry." Kiba kept mumbling.

"OMG you're really cute! You can do it again!" Taylor said not even thinking about anything but how cute Kiba looked.

"Help me!" Kiba held out a hand to Chi which made everybody burst out laughing. Gaara was just chuckling.

"Too funny!" Kakashi laughed, "well ja ne(bye)!" Kakashi waved as he poofed away. Isamu rolled his eyes. He's always poofing away.

"He is such an idiot huh?" Itachi patted Isamu's shoulder. Isamu just nodded in annoyance. This guy was annoying too sometimes.

"So are you." Isamu muttered.

"Loooow!" Itachi chased after him. Isamu and Itachi ran out the door laughing. You would think they were brothers. Low and Nadito left after them talking up a storm. You would think they were related too if their features weren't so different.

Next day…

Isa-chan entered Taylors closet drawers of clothes. He smiled at the underwear. Gaara came in and grabbed him.

"What the fuck are you doing touching my underwear?" Gaara said. He called them his since Taylor was his so he figured what's hers is his. Isa-chan meowed in protest when Gaara started to lift him up. Gaara set him on a cat bed that he had brought. The cat bed was on a large shelf away from the closet. Gaara didn't want him near the closet. At all.

"So cute!" Taylor whispered in the night when she saw Gaara sleeping with Isa-chan curled up next to him. They looked so cute together. A panda bear and a cat. Taylor smiled as she hugged Gaara, the wonderful panda bear and fell asleep.

"Good morning!" Taylor smiled. Everybody was half awake, but she was all happy. Gaara came in way tired. He didn't get much sleep that night considering that Taylor and Isa-chan were snoring loudly.

"Tired Gaara?" Kiba said. He still had the ears and tail. Taylor glomped him.

"You would make such a cuuute puppy!" Taylor squealed.

"Let him go! He's my puppy!" Chi pulled him away his face buried in her chest. Itachi came in the kitchen too.

"That position is hiiigh! Isnt it Kiba?" Itachi grinned.

"I-I dunno." Kiba answered. Sasuke and Naruto came in the kitchen glaring.

"Why are you guys invading our kitchen?" They asked.

"Because we love it." Taylor replied grabbing cereal. Itachi grabbed some ramen making Naruto yell at him. Itachi smirked.

"You're so looow!" Itachi started eating his ramen. Naruto was glaring at him from across the room.

"My ramen!" Naruto made a pouty face. Sasuke put his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"I'll get you some more when go shopping for manga. Okay?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Naruto smiled. Yay! More ramen!

Just when Sasuke started to eat too someone knocked on the door.

**Another chapter finished! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! Sayonara!**

**Please review too!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fugaku Uchiha and the prom!

Sasuke: Naruto…

Naruto: Sasuke…

Itachi: Hiiiigh

Low: Shut up!

Itachi: What?

Low: They were having a moment!

Isa-chan: Disclaimer: As you all know she only owns the OC's!

Sasuke sighed and walked to the door. It slammed open to reveal Fugaku, his father. He was drunk too.

"Itachi, Sasuke, my boys! Whuzzup!" Both boys looked at him in annoyance. Their father was too annoying for his own good. Especially when he was drunk.

"Why are you here?" They asked. Fugaku made a puppy face.

"To see my boys and there girlfriends!" Fugaku answered.

"Sorry dad, but I have a boyfriend not a girlfriend." Sasuke grabbed Naruto and showed him to his dad. Fugaku slapped Sasuke's back.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah dad, seriously." Sasuke glared. Fugaku suddenly wasn't drunk and grabbed Sasuke pulling him away from Naruto.

"You can't be serious! I wont have my son going out with someone who is a cute boy!" Fugaku dragged Sasuke out of the room. Naruto heard him say something too.

"You're coming home Sasuke." Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek. Sasuke was going home? He couldn't. They had planned on going on a date. He was planning on telling him clearly that he loved him. Naruto dashed after the two Uchiha's. Sasuke couldn't leave for home yet.

When Naruto caught up to Sasuke and Fugaku he shouted so loud the hallway almost shook. "Wait! You stupid bastard! Sasuke is _mine!_" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him. Their kiss was long and passionate it made Fugaku jealous. Mikoto never kissed him like that.

"Alright, but no excitement yet. Understood?" Fugaku walked off smiling. He wasn't gonna send Sasuke home, he was gonna see if the pretty blond boy would chase after them.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto kissed Sasuke repeatedly. Sasuke kissing him back in surprise every time.

"I love you too." Sasuke said when he had the chance. His mouth was filled with saliva since they had used the tongue.

"I'm glad." Naruto said grinning. Taylor and the others came running. Itachi was leaning up against the wall. How long had he been there? Naruto wondered.

"That was a pretty high moment." Itachi smirked at Naruto who blushed. He _had_ done something really bold.

"S-shut up!" Naruto muttered. Itachi chuckled.

"I-ta-chi!" Fugaku glomped Itachi.

"Whaat?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Will you spend some father and son time wit me?" Fugaku put on the cutest face he could manage.

"No, I am spending the week with Low, my girlfriend." Itachi growled. Fugaku let go and hid in a corner of gloom. Sasuke and Itachi walked away from Fugaku with their mates. Naruto glanced at Fugaku. He wanted to ask about the past. Sasuke noticed Naruto who was in a daze as he thought of the past.

"Naruto?" Sasuke poked him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't go off in a daze like that idiot." Sasuke teased. Naruto ended up yelling and Sasuke had to shut him up with another kiss. It didn't work since he was shouting a bunch of random things from embarrassment again.

"You two are the perfect pair." Ms. Michi commented. The two blushed and nodded. Ms. Michi chuckled. The two were too cute.

"Agreed." Itachi walked in and started writing on the board. Ms. Michi made no attempt to stop him either. When he turned around everybody stared at the board.

SASUKE AND NARUTO SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES A BABY SASUKE IN THE BABY CARRIAGE.

Everybody burst out laughing at the "baby Sasuke" part. Even Naruto did. Sasuke stood up and stomped over to Itachi.

"You wanna die so soon Itachi? Even though you and your gf haven't done it yet?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glared as the class's laughter grew louder.

"Sasuke, It think you're the one that's gonna die. After all you just revealed something extremely personal and you used to run around naked after bath time." Itachi lunged at Sasuke. The two brothers ended up smacking each other laughing instead of fighting.

"Nice one bro!" They praised each other. Naruto and the whole class were confused. Didn't they just say that they were gonna kill each other or something? Naruto raised his hand and Ms. Michi called on him.

"Didn't you guys threaten each other?" He asked. They nodded.

"We can't do such a thing Naruto! Especially since he's a loser." The two said in sync.

"Oh…" Naruto was still confused. He jumped back in surprise when Low suddenly appeared.

"Those two act like that sometimes. You'll get used to it after a year." Low told him. Naruto just looked at her with a look that said "a year?"

"A year?" Naruto asked. Low nodded. Naruto shook his head. How could his boyfriend's bro be such a weirdo? Naruto stood up and walked out of the class when the bell rang. Sasuke shoved Itachi to his girlfriend and dashed off after Naruto.

"Wait!" He called. Naruto turned around and waited for only a second. Though he was lazy, Sasuke was a fast runner. Naruto gave him a smile. Sasuke gave him a questioning look.

"You're pretty fast huh?" Naruto turned around heading for the cafeteria. Sasuke followed him. They didn't meet Taylor or Gaara until they were at the roof. They were different than usual. They seemed… too lovey dovey.

"You guys do something last night?" Isamu and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere. Gaara and Taylor blushed.

"What makes you say that?" Taylor asked. Her face was redder than Gaara's hair.

"You guys are more intimate and you're practically sparkling." Isamu answered. Taylor blushed. She was about to blurt out the news, but Gaara came to the rescue.

"She took a shower this morning, so of course she's going to be sparkly clean." Or so Taylor thought.

"NO! Not that kind of sparkly. Like "I just did it" kind of sparkly." Kakashi said. Taylor blushed along with Gaara. Kakashi and Isamu crouched down near Gaara and whispered in his ear.

"So how was it?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, are you gonna do it again?" Kakashi added.

"Well?" Isamu and Kakashi were like twins. Always in sync with each other. The problem was Isamu's hair was black and Kakashi's was silver. Gaara gulped, but then smirked. He was gonna act like a devil.

"I'll tell you later."

A couple hours or so later…

Low and Chi were walking down the hall giggling and gossiping about rumors they heard. Taylor watched from a corner. Why wasn't Chi hanging with her? Low is so emo. How can you spend a day with someone so emo? Though Sasuke is kind of emo. Oh whatever. No! It's not whatever! I have to tell Chi something! Taylor gulped as she strode over to a laughing Chi.

"Um… Chi?" Taylor poked Chi's shoulder. Chi looked at her. She wasn't smiling anymore either.

"What?" Chi asked. Taylor clenched her fist.

"Can I talk to you," Taylor glanced at the emo Low, "alone?"

"Sure, see ya later Low!" Chi smiled at Low and then turned to Taylor with a serious face.

"I-!" Taylor was cut off when Chi glared at her.

"What do you want Taylor? I'm in a bad mood now! I was just talking about something important with Low." Chi's voice was different than how it usually was when she talked with Taylor. Taylor looked like she was about to cry when Chi suddenly ran into a wall because she was walking so fast. When she backed off she collapsed.

"Chi!"

"She's fine. She was just possessed by some devil's soul lurking around trying to get revenge. Or something like that." The nurse said. Taylor nodded and looked at Chi lying in the infirmary bed. How could Chi be possessed? She was so kind and sweet hearted. Who would be cruel enough to do such a thing?

"Ok, thank you." Taylor stared at Chi's sleeping face. Her cute little cousin…

"Mmm, good morning…" Chi stared at Taylor. Taylor was crying.

"I-I'm sorry! Just ignore this. I just felt sad." Taylor turned away. She was sad because Chi could've gotten hurt.

"Taylor, I shouldn't have talked to the ghost. It's just he looked so sad. I didn't think he would possess me, I'm so sorry." Chi hugged Taylor. You would've thought they were sisters at that moment.

"Chi, I need your advice. You've had the experience. What do you do not to show off the fact you…?" Chi couldn't hear Taylor cause' she was mumbling.

"What?" Chi asked. Taylor sighed and repeated.

"How do you not show off the fact that you "did it" with someone" Taylor questioned. Chi looked at her. She didn't know either.

"I dunno, I didn't do anything. I just acted the same way I always did." Chi replied. Taylor pondered for a moment. She acted herself all day, but people noticed.

"They said I was sparkling." Taylor said. Chi told her that's how it was for her too. The two girls sat there. They would dress in black. It might, or it might not work. They both liked black though. Chi put on a skirt and a white sweatshirt. Taylor wore a black and white sweatshirt with black pants. When they left the infirmary they sparkled even more because they enjoyed black.

"You guys do it again?" Isamu and Kakashi started to laugh. Taylor and Chi shook their heads.

"We are sparkling because we like the color black." They answered. Low came behind Chi.

"Boo!" Low surprised Chi. Chi chuckled. Taylor pulled Chi away.

"Sorry, but she is hanging with me." Taylor growled. She wanted to be with her cousin for the day. They dressed up and everything. Low glared.

"You're always with her. Let me hang with her." Low tugged on Chi's arm.

"So are you when Itachi is hanging out with us." Taylor shot back. Low and Taylor glared at each other. They both made a growling noise.

"_I _am hanging with her." Low and Taylor said at the same time. They growled at how they said it at the same time.

"Jinx you owe me a soda." Taylor said. Low made a face at her.

Later that day…

"Taylor!" Low burst through the door with a bunch of makeup. Taylor tried to run out of the room, but Low pulled her back in and she sat on a chair. While Low was doing her makeup Taylor was scratching at her face. When Low pulled away satisfied with her work she went to Taylor's closet. She grabbed Taylor's favorite dress and told her to put it on.

"Why?" Taylor asked. Low told her to just do it. When Taylor had the dress on and low did her hair, Taylor looked in the mirror. She was… she was beautiful. Taylor couldn't believe it was her in the mirror. She pointed to the mirror.

"That's me?" Low nodded. Taylor smiled at her reflection. She looked surprised when Low suddenly snapped her fingers. Gaara entered the room wearing a tuxedo. Taylor and Gaara stared at each other in amazement. Low burst out laughing when Gaara fainted.

"Gaara!" Taylor rushed to him and set his head on her lap. Gaara opened his eyes and smiled.

"You look stunning." Gaara touched her cheek. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Taylor's. Taylor closed her eyes and kissed him back. Low clapped her hands making them pull apart.

"Save that for later! Let's go to the prom already!" Low dragged the two out the door. Gaara and Taylor smiled at each other as they followed Low.

"A prom! Tonight? We have to go Sasuke! We can show off our relationship more!" Naruto threw up his hands. Sasuke looked at him.

"Do I have to?" Sasuke asked lazily. Naruto smacked Sasuke over the head.

"Of course we do you idiotic moron!" Naruto pulled Sasuke to his closet.

"Wear something other than a yukata too." Naruto pulled out a dark red shirt, a black overcoat, and some black jeans.

"I have to were that?" Sasuke asked. Why couldn't he just wear a yukata with little frilly flowers?

"Duh! No go put it on!" Naruto shoved Sasuke into the bathroom throwing the clothes in after him. Sasuke sighed and put the clothes on. He really wanted to wear a yukata, or better yet not go at all.

Chi started to shout at Kiba. "Who cares about the freakin' ears or tail! You're going with me!" Chi dragged Kiba to the bathroom, "wear this, I'll give you hell if you don't." Chi looked at the clock. I wonder if Low is finished doing Taylor's makeup…

"I-Is this good" Kiba asked as he slipped out the bathroom door. Chi nodded smiling.

"You definitely are my man." Chi and Kiba headed out the door and to the prom.

Shi and Alex stood outside of the gym waiting for everybody else. Low and Itachi showed up with Taylor and Gaara first, then Sasuke and Naruto, after them came Chi and an adorable Kiba.

"Let's get this party started!" They all shouted as they dashed into the gymnasium for the prom.

**Thanks for the reviews! ****I never mentioned the prom before the makeup part because they didn't find out about it till later. Sayonara and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Prom and the big Date!

Taylor: Gaara you look sooo hot!

Gaara: Blushes: Thank you, but you look sexy.

Sasuke: Shut up! Naruto beats your girlfriend any day!

Gaara: You've never seen his body have you?

Sasuke: I have!

Naruto: It was when Sasuke turned the bathroom into a hot spring.

Isa-chan: I'm sick of this! Disclaimer: She don't own them! Just the OC's.

As they all entered the gymnasium Naruto tripped. Sasuke stopped and helped him up. A bunch of girls squealed. Sasuke looked at them and kissed Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed and noticed the girls. So Sasuke wants publicity huh? I'll show him publicity. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him down. Their lips were now touching and Sasuke's eyes were wide. Naruto asked for entrance by licking Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke opened his mouth and Naruto's tongue entered Sasuke's mouth exploring its contents. Their tongues played and the people around them were blushing because of their boldness.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded wiping the saliva from his mouth. That was there first kiss using the tongue and it was in public too.

Minori stared at the floor where Naruto and Sasuke had a little make out session shocked. She couldn't believe that her childhood friend would do such a thing! She had to get rid of Sasuke, but how? He was almost never alone and she'd probably get killed considering the fact that he is the son of the great devil.

Meanwhile…

Fugaku ran around the meeting room wondering why his son could possibly like another boy. Who does he take after… Is he related to Isamu… I don't know… Fugaku groaned. How could he possibly know! He should know though, he is Sasuke's father after all.

Taylor and Gaara were the center of attention on the dance floor. Their dancing was so intimate that Sasuke and Naruto had to join in and take over the attention. Taylor and Naruto glared at each other.

"This dance floor is ours!" They hissed at each other. They were both extremely drunk. Sasuke and Gaara, who weren't drunk pulled them away from the dance floor.

Taylor eventually had Gaara pushed up against the wall and they were making out. Taylor was grinding her hips against Gaara's. Gaara, who had had one cup of alcohol, was drunk.

"Taylor, can you move for a second? I have to do this." Taylor said ok and moved. Gaara did a weird rock band move pretending he had a guitar. The song they were listening to was hero's come back too.

"I'm the hero that came back!" Gaara yelled. Taylor joined in.

"I'm the heroine that came back!" Taylor shouted. Everybody at the prom looked at them.

"So she is his drug…" Everybody murmured. Taylor started singing "Your Love is my Drug" by Ke$ha. Gaara looked at the DJ.

"Play that song or I'll fucking kill you." Gaara demanded. The DJ, Kiba whimpered and put the song on. Then he grabbed some random lonely dude.

"You can be the new DJ." Kiba said. The guy looked at him. Wow he's cute.

"Hell no man." He said reaching for Kiba's dog ears.. Kiba grabbed the dude and banged his head on the counter. Then he gasped.

"I just knocked out the new DJ!" Kiba dashed off to Chi, not wanting to be suspected.

"You're drunk Naruto." Sasuke murmured handing Naruto a water. Naruto grabbed the water and gulped it down. After that her grabbed Sasuke's chin and pulled him down. Sasuke gripped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto was really drunk. Too drunk.

"N-Naruto stop. You're drunk." Sasuke panted. Naruto had a tight grip around him. He seemed stronger when he was drunk. Sasuke grew weak because of the breath taking kisses.

"Oh, Sasuke you enjoy it." Naruto leaned down for another kiss, but Itachi pulled Sasuke out of his grip. Naruto glared at him and gritted his teeth angrily.

"What the fuck!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had fainted from the surprise and he was totally out breath. Naruto winced at the pain in his back. He had banged is back against the chair when Sasuke pushed him into it.

"Now, now, Naruto, Sasuke may be good at fighting, but he isn't the toughest when it comes to stuff like this." Itachi smirked. Naruto stood up a little wobbly. Low helped him up and both Itachi and Low brought the two to their rooms.

"Sweet dreams Sasuke." Itachi said in a girly voice. Low smacked him over the head.

"Will you stop being so immature?" Low dragged Itachi out the door leaving a drunk Naruto and a passed out Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke. His sleeping face was too gorgeous. Naruto leaned over Sasuke and kissed him. Sasuke shifted a little pissing Naruto off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto smacked Sasuke with a pillow. Sasuke sat up and screamed.

"That's my fucking manga you asshole!" Sasuke looked at Naruto as if he hadn't said anything.

"Weren't we at the prom?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. He wasn't so drunk anymore. Sasuke yawned and went to go take a bath in the hot springs. Naruto joined him and they were close to each other with a lovey dovey aura. They were interrupted when Taylor and Gaara burst through the door.

"Hi guys! I just danced. It was so great! I almost tripped a million times." Taylor collapsed landing in the hot springs. Gaara pulled her out and gave the two an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, she gets like this when she's drunk." Gaara left with Taylor over his shoulder (wrong way Gaara! Bridal style!) Of course Gaara didn't know bridal style.

"See ya!" Sasuke and Naruto smiled. Just as they were about to kiss they had more company.

"Hi! Can we use the hot spring too?" Chi and Kiba jumped in. Kiba still had his ears and tail. So he looked just like a puppy when he played in the water. Chi splashed water at him. She was wearing a towel that wouldn't fall off since it had straps.

"You guys aren't drunk right?" Sasuke asked. The two shook their heads.

"We don't drink." They answered. Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two in amazement. They don't drink?

"Why?" They asked.

"Um.. things… happen… nothing… good…" The two splashed each other weakly from memories. They did such things that could sca-

"So, wanna have a double date? We can call Taylor and Gaara so it can be triple." Naruto grinned. Kiba and Chi nodded. They were extremely excited.

"Or it could be quadruple. Were we have Alex and Shi come too if they want." Chi said. The boys nodded. They couldn't wait for the date. Where would they go?

Next day…

"Hello Naruto." Shi greeted Naruto. Shi wasn't with Alex… That's weird. Naruto pondered.

"Alex is getting dressed up." Shi answered Naruto's questioning look. Naruto asked him if he and Alex wouldn't mind goin on a date with him and the others. Shi said sure. Alex would want to come. Naruto thought of a question he wanted to ask Shi about his liking Alex.

"What made you like Alex?" Naruto asked. Shi sighed.

_Flashback:_

_ Shi sat in his seat by the window and stared down at the teams practicing. A game was coming up soon so they had to practice real hard. Shi noticed someone. They were pretty cute for a boy. Shi's eyes followed him, not caring whether he was a boy. He couldn't take his eyes off him._

_ "Man! He is a dude! Dude's don't date!" One of Shi's friends commented. Shi glared at them. It didn't matter if the boy didn't like him back. All that mattered was he was able to like the boy. Everyday his friends told him to give up. He told them no, even though he knew he could never possibly get the chance to go out with the boy._

_ One day Shi was walking and he saw the boy laughing with some of his friends._

_ "Haha! Alex!" One of Alex's friend giggled so hard he nearly pissed himself. So Alex is his name… Alex glanced up and noticed Shi staring at him. Shi turned red and looked away. Alex just wondered why he was blushing. Though, Alex thought, he is pretty good looking. _

_ "Hey Shi!" Alex noticed a boy put his arms around Shi. So Shi is his name, "wanna go to a goukon?" His friend asked. Shi shook his head. _

_ "I already told you, I like **him**." Shi growled. Alex noticed Shi glance at him. Alex blushed and started to walk away when he heard something else._

_ "Come on! We all know he is never gonna like you back. He is cute, but he probably likes girls. We are doing this for you man. Just go, if you don't like anyone there is always others. Tell me your type." His friend said. Shi thought about what his friend said. _

_ "Fine, I'll try to forget Al- him." Alex noticed the Al part. His name started with Al. Did he like him? It'd be great if he did. He looked like his type._

_ The next day was the day of the goukon. Alex made sure to go to the bus stop he saw Shi go on. Shi did show up. He walked right over to Alex. _

_ "__Excuse me? You're Alex right?" He asked. Though Shi already knew his name, he had to ask._

_"Yes, I am Alex." Alex replied. The black haired boy grabbed his hand._

_ "Will you go out with me?" Shi asked. Alex blushed, but didn't reject him. _

_ "S-sure! But you better treat me to food every day!" Alex pointed at him. Shi smiled, his emerald eyes gave a gentle look. _

_ "I'm Shi Kizu." So his first name means death and his last name means hurts. Interesting._

_End of flashback._

"Cool! I don't know why I like Sasuke, but I guess you don't need a reason to like somebody right?" Naruto smiled. Shi nodded and left Naruto there as he and Alex left. Alex had finally finished getting dressed up. Naruto turned around and went to invite Gaara and Taylor on the double date. When he got to their room (which is right next to his and Sasuke's) he barged in.

"Hi!I was wondering if you guys would like to go on a quadruple…," Naruto frowned at them, "date…" Gaara and Taylor were kissing each other while getting dressed. They blushed and hurriedly slipped their clothes on.

"You guys had fun last night huh?" Isamu, Itachi, and Kakashi appeared out of nowhere smirking. Taylor and Gaara averted their eyes making the trio of perverts burst out laughing. Taylor glared, but then smiled at poor Naruto the virgin.

"A quadruple date? Of course! When is it?" Taylor asked clapping her hands.

"Later today…" Naruto tried to smiled, but failed. Taylor frowned and apologized. Naruto then smiled and told her not to mind it.

Later that day…

"Let's get this date started!" Everybody shouted as they dashed to the entrance of the amusement park.

The first thing they did was go to the haunted house. Since they were in the human world they thought the haunted house was pretty lame. Though Kiba, being a weakling puppy got scared of the person dressed as a vampire. He clung to Chi's arm muttering a bunch of random foods.

"This is so fun!" Taylor shouted as they all swirled around in the tea cups. Naruto, Taylor, and Kiba seemed to be having the most fun. Chi got a little sick from it.

"Next we have to…," Everybody stared at Naruto waiting for what he was going to say next, "the roller coaster!" He shouted. Everybody cheered! Sasuke and Gaara trailed behind them with totally unemotional faces. They didn't even look like they were enjoying it. Though they did smile a couple times at their mates.

"Hey guys!" Itachi, Low, Isamu, Nadito, Kakashi, and Iruka smiled. Everybody stared at them.

"What?" Sasuke asked glaring at them.

"We've come to join you!" Itachi smirked. Sasuke glared at him, turned around, and gestured for Naruto to follow him. Everybody got on the roller coaster and screamed in laughter instead of fright from the height. Chi got really sick from the height. She wasn't so good with heights even though she had once lived in heaven.

"You okay Chi?" Taylor asked her worriedly. Chi was holding her stomach.

"You okay Chi?" Itachi imitated Taylor in a voice that sounded exactly like a girl.  
"Itachi I know you wish you were a girl, but seriously?" Sasuke muttered. Itachi shrugged.

"You should've been a girl." Naruto added.

"No, then he might have never met me." Low growled. Itachi smiled at her and nodded. Alex grabbed Itachi's arm, and smiled.

"You are such a wonderful big brother." Alex grinned. Shi pulled him away from Itachi.

"Alex," Shi whispered in his ear, "don't cling to people like that unless it's me or maybe your sister." Alex shivered. Shi used his seductive voice.

"I'm sorry Shi-kun." Alex apologized. The two hugged. Everybody stared at them. They were really perfect or each other. That was for sure.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" Naruto pointed to the big wheel. Everybody ran toward the Ferris wheel. They wanted to have kiss so they could be happy forever.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" Naruto called to Sasuke. Sasuke grinned and dashed ahead of Naruto. Naruto pouted.

"It's so amazing how such a lazy person can be so fast." Naruto muttered. Sasuke felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"I'm not that lazy!" Sasuke called. When they reached the Ferris wheel they sat across from each other. Naruto glanced at Sasuke.

"Can I sit next to you?" Naruto asked blushing. Sasuke nodded as he stared out the window. Naruto scooted next to him. Sasuke glanced at him. Naruto blushed. Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's soft ones. There kiss was deep and passionate, filled with ecstasy.

"I love you Sasuke." Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest.

"I love you two Naruto." Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's head.

Meanwhile…

Taylor was snuggled up against Gaara just like Naruto was with Sasuke after their long and passion/lust filled kiss. Gaara and her were having a competition about who loves the other more. Neither of them were winning.

Chi was petting Kiba. They kept murmuring "I love you" to each other. They had already kissed too. Just like the others. Itachi was telling Low a bunch of pickup lines he had learned and Kakashi was being perverted. Isamu rested his head on Nadito's shoulder whispering seductive things. They too had kissed. Everybody felt like they were the happiest peoples on the earth.

When they got off the Ferris wheel Takulo confronted them.

"It's time for revenge." Takulo smirked.

**Happy B-day Sam's Escape! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter! Sayonara! Please review too!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The truth and a depressed Turkey called Iterchi.

Naruto: Aah man!

Sasuke: That was horrible!

Taylor: Shut your f'n holes!

Gaara: …

Itachi: You suck at this game!

Taylor: Stop being mean!

Isa-chan: Im not going to do it again. I've been doing it for a while now!

Nadito: I'll do it. Disclaimer: Again, she only owns OC's.

Chi stared at her uncle that was smirking evilly. Just by looking in his eyes you could tell he was out for revenge on Gaara and Sasuke.

"Chi, after I beat these fuckers up, you're coming with me." Takulo just about to charge, noticed Chi stand in front of her friends. Takulo tried to stop, but his pace was way too fast and he ended up cutting Chi with his sword that he now had. Chi fell down causing a huge commotion. They all transferred back to hell, including Takulo.

Chi now lay in a hospital bed unconscious. Taylor was fuming angrily over how Chi, her baby cousin, got injured by her own freakin' uncle! Takulo sat in the waiting room, which was filled with angels and a couple devils.

Nadito and Isamu, who was acting serious for once, sat on a bench outside of Chi's room. Kiba was in her room sitting in a corner of gloom. She had gotten hurt protecting him and the others. He felt like a failure as a boyfriend.

"I should go die." Kiba whispered to himself. He noticed Chi twitch a couple times, but she never woke up. Taylor suddenly got up and left the room smiling. Something was really wrong about her too. She entered the waiting room where Takulo was and started to laugh evilly like Kenpachi from Bleach. Takulo looked at her in horror. He ran aay screaming like a girl. Taylor dashed after him only to be grabbed by an angry Gaara.

"Taylor cut the shit! Do you think Chi wants you fighting right now! She is unconscious in a hospital bed all because she saved our fucking asses." Gaara shouted. He was upset. Chi had been like a sister to him, even more than a sister than Temari. Taylor started to tremble as she burst into tears. Gaara hushed her telling her Chi would be alright. He secretly cursed Takulo.

"I'm sure Chi would want us to go to school too." Naruto entered the waiting room. Taylor, through a bunch of uncontrollable sobs, nodded.

The next day while Chi was still unconscious, Taylor and the others went to school. Low stayed at the hospital and Itachi was substituting for Ms. Michi who was sick. Instead of learning the students played games that were a little perverted, but Itachi only made them rated T. He wasn't in a good enough mood for M. They played spin the bottle and every time Sasuke or Naruto spinned the bottle it landed on them. So they were lucky they only had to kiss each other.

"Hello Sempai!" A blond boy with long hair greeted Taylor. He started following her everywhere. She was getting annoyed by him. He talked about Sasori-Sensei twenty-four seven. He also talked about a music club. Taylor couldn't believe someone with an annoying voice like his could possibly be in a music club. Gaara came over to them.

"Deidara, it's time for practice." Gaara said. Deidara nodded.

"Taylor-Sempai will you listen to me sing?" Deidara asked.

"He may sound annoying, but he has a good singing voice." Gaara added. Taylor nodded and followed Gaara and Deidara to the club room. She saw Kiba at the drums and an empty spot.

"Why is there an empty spot?" Taylor asked.

"That's Chi's spot." Deidara replied cheerfully not knowing that Taylor was very upset. Taylor glared at him and punched him in the face.

"She's in the hospital you stupid blond!" Taylor shouted. Gaara grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss to calm her down. Taylor immediately calmed down.

"I'm sorry." Taylor said helping the poor Deidara. He was scared of what Sasori-Sensei would think. He was a delinquent? Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I said I was sorry!" Taylor exclaimed. Deidara shook his head wiping his tears from his face. Little did he know Sasori-Sensei was watching him a sympathetic look on his face. Deidara told Taylor it was because he was afraid of what Sasori-Sensei would think. Taylor started to giggle. Deidara was like a school girl.

"Ok, I'm gonna start singing," Deidara took a deep breath, "if your happy and you know it clap your hands!" Taylor clapped her hands laughing. Gaara glared at Deidara. Deidara started singing a good song. Taylor eventually started singing along. Gaara started playing the piano and Kiba started playing the drums.

"You look like your having fun, hey Taylor wanna join the manga club?" Sasuke and Naruto came into the room.

"Sorry, but she's joining this club." Gaara wrapped his arm around Taylor. Taylor's face went red.

"Sorry Sasu." She smiled. Sasuke pouted. Naruto asked to join, but Sasuke said he was joining his club. Sasuke was growing on Naruto. Naruto was obsessed with a series of manga too. It was Fairy Tail.

The next 2 weeks…

Chi finally woke up. She was a little depressed, but Takulo came and visited her. HE told her he wouldn't try to get revenge on her friends. Chi told him she'd visit sometime and Takulo left with a grin on his face. As he left he shouted out to Chi.

"You might have a new aunty!" Takulo waved goodbye. Chi waved goodbye smiling. He finally got a girlfriend.

Chi was relieved from the hospital and was able to take her place back in the band. She was also a pianist in the band like Gaara. Taylor played the guitar and sang a little with Deidara. They had gotten scouted and had officially named their band. They called themselves ChiTayGaaKiDei. They combined their names so it sounded like "Chee Tay Gaa Kee Day." They thought it was great.

"I can't wait to hear your song!" Naruto exclaimed. Alex was with him and Shi was talking with Sasuke. Shi was telling Sasuke good ways to seduce the cute. Sasuke considered the ideas. They were really great ideas too. One was where you walked around shirtless and made sure to do seductive moves. Like tilt your head to the side revealing your neck. Shi said it really turns Alex on.

"I might try them, but I don't know if Naru is ready." Sasuke muttered. Naruto would probably go with it immediately if he was drunk. Except he was so strong Sasuke might end up on the bottom. Sasuke wouldn't want the bottom.

The next couple weeks Sasuke and Shi ended up being best friends and played doubles in tennis. It was really fun. Sasuke never did try to seduce Naruto. He didn't want it to start wit seduction.

"Nice work!" Sasuke and Shi high fived. Naruto and Alex were at the club organizing manga. The club had manga from around the world. A lot of people came to read it. Sometimes the club even sold some manga(that Sasuke wasn't fond of). Sasuke said they could only read the ones he liked. He liked a lot though. He wouldn't even sell them even if they had multiple copies. Naruto yelled at him for that.

"Mmm! I'm tired." Sasuke said plopping down on his futon. He had taken of his school uniform and changed into a yukata. He had played tennis all day. Not much people were around the school since they all joined the other clubs. Tennis and The Manga Club were the best to Sasuke and Shi.

"Sasu-kun." Naruto sat on Sasuke's lap and kissed him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and smiled. What a nice end of the day gift. Naruto murmured "I love you." To Sasuke. Sasuke tackled him and they lay on the futon gazing into each other's eyes.

"Hellooo looove biiirds!" Itachi entered adding a long sound to his words. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Itachi seemed a little different though. He seemed gloomy. Sasuke heard Low had joined a different club than him. Itachi was very upset.

"Oh build a fucking bridge and get over it!" Sasuke told him at lunch. Low had a club meeting so Itachi was all alone. He had become a teacher at the school in hope of seeing Low more often. Lately she had been calling him "Iterchi." Which was really pissing Itachi off. Did she think of him as some kind of pet freakin' turkey or something? Itachi went to his friend Kisame's house immediately leaving because of harassment from Kisame.

"Alex, you know yopur sister well right?" Itachi put his hands on Alex's shoulders.

"Yeah…" Alex hesitated.

"Can you tell me how I can see her without those fucking fags in the club?" Itachi asked. Alex noticed the plead in his voice and they made a plan.

Low opened the door to her room and saw Itachi standing in the corner. Low ignored him and lay down on her be. Itachi, acting like Edward form Twilight, crept over to the bed and Low farted. Itachi flew backwards and hit his head on the dresser. Low burst out laughing. Her fart had blown someone away. Sweet! Now she wouldn't blurt out the secret.

"Your bleeding." Sasuke told Itachi when he entered the room even gloomier.

"I was beaten in a battle by a fart!" Itachi hid in a corner of doom. Alex walked into the room and patted Itachi's back.

"I'm sure she fell asleep immediately." Alex tried to cheer him up.

"No, the last thing heard before I was completely unconscious was laughter. Which I knew was her laugh. It's the lowest laugh ever!" Itachi cried. Alex gave Itachi a sympathetic look. He knew Itachi would be happy later. After Low's little surprise…

"Yay! It's lunch time!" Taylor, Naruto, and Deidara dashed to the lunch dude and got some ramen yakisoba bread, Sasuke ate the bento Naruto made for him and Gaara ate a peanut-butter& jelly sandwich. Taylor told him to eat more, but he said he hadto focus so he could write the lyrics to the next song.

"At least eat an apple." Taylor urged. Gaara said fine and at the apple while he wrote love song. He got his inspiration from Taylor. He made a song about her. How beautiful she was. Taylor almost fainted at the concert when she heard Gaara say it was about her. Gaara really loved her reactions to the things that he did.

"Time for tennis." Sasuke and Shi stood up and headed to the tennis court. Naruto and the others decided to watch Team S. That's what everybody called them. They did because the two's name started with s and their play was in perfect sync. They even had a play called synchronization. There play together was always perfect.

"Your so cool Shi!" Alex called.

"I love you Sasu!" Naruto shouted.

"I love you too Naru!" Sasuke shouted.

"I love you more!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't think so!" Sasuke called back. Even though Sasuke was having an argument with Naruto about who loved the other more Sasuke's movement s were perfect. Sasuke and Shi smirked at each other as they made the winning move.

"We won!" The S team high-fived, laughing. They were gonna go into a championship soon. Naruto and Alex ran up to the two devils an leapt into their arms.

"You are my hero Sasuke!" Naruto whispered. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style. Naruto blushed.

"And you are my little princess." Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips.

"Shouldn't it be prince?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and walked off with his racket and Naruto in his arms.

"Wanna hold my racket?" Sasuke asked. Feeling honored, Naruto grabbed the racket and held it to his chest.

"I think we love each other the same." Naruto licked Sasuke's ear.

"Why you little devil!" Sasuke laughed.

"I think its angel." Naruto chuckled.

"Whatever you say Naru." Sasuke blew in Naruto's ear making him jump.

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto blushed. Sasuke just smirked and the two went home and celebrated Sasuke and Shi's biggest win.

"Itachi wait!" Low dashed after the furious Itachi. He caught Low about to kiss a boy. He felt a tear stream down his eyes. Low grabbed his hand and shoved him against the wall.

"Itachi I thought I told you to wait." She growled. Itachi gulped. She was angry.  
"So?" Itachi looked away blushing.

"When I say wait, that means freakin' wait!" Low growled. Itachi nodded.

"What you saw was a guy advancing me okay? I love you and only you Itachi, you make me feel insulted." Low said.

"Sorry." Itachi said.

"Ah, I have something for you." Low dragged Itachi to her room. When they got there she pulled a box out of her dresser.

"I made this for you in my club. It's the arts and crafts club." Low smiled. Itachi was so happy he glomped Low.

"I love you soooo much Low!" Itachi said. Low smiled.

"I love ya too Iterchi." Low hugged him.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Itachi asked.

"You remind me of a turkey. Your loud." Low replied. Itachi's mouth hung wide open. Then the door banged open.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked the chapter! Sayonara and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: SasuNaru date!

Naruto: Sasu…

Sasuke: Naru…

Naruto: I win!

Sasuke: No!

Taylor: Laughing: You lost!

Gaara: Disclaimer: Again she doesn't own em'.

"Yo Itachi!" Sasuke entered the room holding Taylor by the collar of her shirt like he was a dog.

"What?" Itachi asked annoyed.

"Keep her away from my room. I'm goin on a date with Naru." Sasuke dropped Taylor on a chair and left to call Gaara about her being at Itachi's.

"Bye!" Itachi grinned evilly. He looked at Low who was also smirking evilly.

"Let's spy!" They put on some clothes that wouldn't stand out. The dashed off after Sasuke totally forgetting about poor Taylor.

"Naru!" Sasuke called. Naruto turned and saw Sasuke running up to him. Naruto smiled.

"Sasu! It's about time you get here!" Naruto ran over to him. The held each other's hand as they walked through the crowd to the store they had planned on going to. They went to a clothing store and Sasuke had Naruto try on a maids outfit.

"If you don't I will take your clothes off and put it on you myself Naru Naru." Sasuke threatened whispering in Naruto's ear. Naruto shivered and pushed him away.

"Fine I'll wear it! But only for a second!" Naruto went into the changing room and put on the maid outfit. It suited him perfectly.

"Naruto you didn't tie the apron tight enough." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and tied the apron tighter. Naruto blushed like crazy. Sasuke chuckled when he noticed.

"What?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just shook his head. Naruto was too cute.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. Naruto pouted and smirked.

"Now you have to try on something. Hmmm, let's see. Ah! You can wear this dress and this wig." Naruto handed him the dress and wig. Sasuke cursed and went to the dressing room. When he came out Naruto went red.

"You look just like a girl!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke blushed and looked in the mirror. Oh yes, he looked like a girl. Sasuke stared at himself. His skin was smooth and delicate looking. His eyes contrasted his skin perfectly. His legs were smooth and didn't have much hair so he was just like a girl.

Naruto looked like a girl too. His tan legs were skinny and smooth. His face was very delicate. His whisker like lines on his face made him even cuter. Sasuke drooled just looking at his cute blushing face. Naruto strode over to him and touched his cheek.

"Naru?" Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto looked so serious.

"It'd be cool of you were a girl." Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt his face heat up. No way could he ever be a girl though. He'd end up never seeing Naruto's cute face.

"No, then I couldn't stare at this cute face from the top." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed.

"Stop being so perverted!" Naruto started yelling a bunch of random things and they were told to leave. They didn't get to buy anything either. Naruto pouted. He'd been hoping to get some new clothes too.

"Lunch time!" Naruto yelled. Lunch was his favorite meal time. They couldn't agree on a place to go, so they just went to a coffee shop nearby.

"Did you make me a bento?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded a slight blush on his face.

"J-just in case." Naruto looked away. Sasuke grinned and took the bento Naruto handed him.

"Thank you Naru-chan." Sasuke murmured. Naruto said whatever and ate his own bento he had made for himself. Sasuke took a bite and his eyes widened in surprise. The bento was absolutely delicious. He couldn't believe it. He had never thought of Naruto being a housewife. He smirked at a confused Naruto.

"Why are smirking like that?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke being Sasuke told him bluntly.

"You would be a great housewife. To me anyways." Sasuke said the "to me" possessively. Naruto blushed. His bento's were pretty good so maybe it wouldn't be bad being Sasuke's wife. Though he was a boy, and couldn't be a housewife.

"I'm a guy so I can't." Naruto muttered. Sasuke leaned over the table and licked Naruto's cheek.

"You had food on your cheek," Sasuke licked his lips, "you can just cross dress." Sasuke gave him a perverted look.

"You wish!" Naruto stuck out his tongue. Sasuke leaned over again and touched Naruto's tongue with his own. Naruto pulled back in surprise.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. He loved it when Naruto was all flustered. He was so adorable. Naruto being all flustered ended up with nine tails growing out along with ears. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused when Sasuke stared at him open mouthed.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. Sasuke pointed to one of his tails. Naruto looked to where he was pointing and shrieked.

"What the fuck! How on earth!" Naruto got up and started pacing. Then he looked at Sasuke who had grown a cat tail and ears.

"What?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stared at him.

"You grew a cat tail along with ears too." Naruto stated. Now it was Sasuke's turn to curse.

"What the fucking fuck!" Sasuke shouted. A couple angels looked at him. Sasuke and Naruto were running around like two idiots. They couldn't believe that they had tails. Then Sasuke turned into host mode after noticing how cute Naruto looked.

"Naruto, you look incredibly cute with those ears." Sasuke embraced Naruto. Naruto was surprised by his sudden change in character.

"Uh, ok?" Naruto gave him a look. Sasuke pulled away and buried his face in his hands. Why on earth do they have ears and tails? They were starting to get annoyed. Sasuke did enjoy looking at the nine tailed Naruto though. He was so cute.

"Let's go home." Naruto started to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Naruto was extremely surprised when Sasuke kissed him. He was already asking for entrance too. Naruto opened his mouth and their tongues had a battle. Sasuke's tongue won. Naruto felt breathless. Sasuke pulled away. The two boys were panting. Saliva dripped down the side of Naruto's mouth and Sasuke kissed him. It was a normal kiss. No tongue. He pulled away and all that was left for saliva on Naruto's face was the one that had escaped. Sasuke used his thumb to wipe it off.

"Sasuke… I love you." Naruto murmured. Sasuke brushed his lips against Naruto's cheek.

"I love you too Naru." Sasuke chuckled. He remembered one of Itachi's stupid pickup lines. God Itachi is stupid, Sasuke smiled.

"Let's go home." Naruto and Sasuke with their arms wrapped around each other headed home. Itachi and Low hid in the bushes giggling. Itachi was laughing his ass off because of Sasuke and Naruto's little moment of surprise. It was too funny to him.

"Your such an idiot Iterchi." Low muttered.

"It's Itachi!" Itachi growled.

When Sasuke and Naruto arrived home Kiba and Chi were on the couch napping. Sasuke glared at them. Sasuke muttered something under his breathe and glanced at Naruto.

"Wanna go to the hot springs?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded in reply. The two made sure to wrap a towel around their waists because they didn't want to embarrass each other. Naruto remembered when Sasuke first made the hot spring. That had been embarrassing. Sasuke scooted over to Naruto and grabbed one of his tails.

"It's so soft." Sasuke whispered. Naruto blushed. Sasuke's face was so serious and his hair was wet because Naruto had pushed him in for fun. Sasuke looked really hot too.

"Your ears are soft too." Naruto caressed Sasuke's black ears. They were really fluffy too. Sasuke turned a slight red and looked away.

"Really…" Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips to Naruto's. The kiss was long and passionate, filled with love and care. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they hugged each other. They just sat in the spring in a loving embrace.

"Sasuke, I think that you have matured a lot since you were little. You used to always keep things to yourself. You were a little emotionless. But now look atcha! You express your love in many ways." Naruto murmured burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder.

"You seemed a little to yourself too." Sasuke snuggled against Naruto's shoulder. Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke couldn't hear.

"What?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto sighed.

"Did not!" Naruto said. Sasuke chuckled. Naruto was too cute. That's why he love him, Sasuke closed his eyes and the two just sat there.

Meanwhile…

Itachi and Low sighed as they entered their room. Taylor wasn't in the room. Thankfully. They had lost sight of Sasuke and Naruto. Itachi had laughed his ass off when they had gotten kicked out of the store and had dressed up as girls. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was the hot chic. It was just impossible.

…..

"Hey Sasuke, do you think that fate is real?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sat up in surprise.

"Eh? Um, sure. I think we met when we were little by fate." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled.

"I think so to." Naruto walked over to the angelic devil and hugged him. Sasuke smiled one of his rare smiles and out his arm around Naruto's waist. The two were truly fated.

The next day…

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Naruto why did you have to set the alarm clock!" Sasuke growled sitting up from his futon. He felt a warmth next to him and Naruto in his cute little kitsune pajamas sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Today is exam day." Naruto replied lazily. Sasuke made a disgusted face. Why did someone as smart as himself have to take the exam? Sasuke immediately forgot about it after he noticed Naruto's pajama bottoms had 9 tails… wait! Those were the nine tails that he had grown yesterday! Sasuke put his hands on his head and sure enough the ears were still there. Sasuke growled angrily at still having the cat features. Why did they get them anyways? And why did Naruto have 9 kitsune tails?

Naruto yawned as he and Sasuke walked to Devangel school. They saw Taylor and Gaara.

"Hi guys!" Naruto waved. He and Taylor struck up a conversation about what they did yesterday. Taylor glomped Naruto because of his cuteness of the kitsune features. They started to talk about the sweet romantic moments when…. Sasuke and Gaara were being hit on by two big guys. Naruto and Taylor exchanged glances as they ran forward towards the two big guys yelling.

"For Narnia!"

**I finished the chapter! Not for Narnia though. I hoped you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! I really enjoyed writing this chapter too. Sayonara and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The two crazy perverted fathers!

Taylor: It's been a while since we've watched Narnia hasn't it?

Gaara: Yeah.

Sasuke: Naru-chan, you look so cute.

Naruto: Oh shut it.

Isamu: Disclaimer: Same old same old.

Naruto and Taylor air kicked the two big guys that were hitting on the two sexy devil boyfriends of theirs. Sasuke hugged Naruto in a loving embrace.

"You are so cute when you're like that." Sasuke murmured sweetly in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed. He was pretty ticked at those two fags.

"You were sexy Taylor." Gaara licked Taylor's ear. Taylor giggled.

"That tickles!" She exclaimed. Sasuke and Naruto gave them an annoyed look because of their lovey doveyness. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke cuddled into Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled a loving smile.

"Oi, oi, oi! A man came running up to the two couples. Taylor glanced at the man and her jaw dropped. It was her dad. He dashed to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What the fuck!" Taylor shoved him away.

"Aww! Taylor-chan! Don't be like that! Daddy is back!" He said. Taylor glared at her father. He's still a perverted bastard.

"Come back here!" Fugaku came running next. When he saw Sasuke he grinned. Sadly though Fugaku tripped. Naruto burst out laughing at him. Fugaku glared and went over to Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke gritted his teeth. Fugaku ignored his question and started going on about random things. He talked about things Makoto would kill him for talking about and that Itachi would literally stalk him and murder him. Sasuke would probably kill him too.

"Hi! Remember me?" Naruto ran over to Fugaku. Fugaku glared at Naruto.

"Yeah, I will accept your relationship with Sasuke for now. It doesn't mean I like you though." Fugaku replied. Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke grinned making Fugaku think. He never made Sasuke smile like that. Even his mother couldn't make Sasuke even smile. Sasuke noticed Fugaku staring at him and made an angry face. Fugaku smiled.

"I am starting to like you though." Fugaku whispered. Little did he know that Naruto had heard.

"Bye, bye!" Naruto and Sasuke waved. Well Sasuke just put his hand half way up without looking. Fugaku smiled making Taylor's father chuckle. His best friend barely ever smiled like that. Fugaku glared at him and laughed.

"Haha! Loser!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him from across the ping pong table. They had been playing it ever since they got there. Sasuke sighed and effortlessly made Naruto lose. He had been letting Naruto win way too much. Naruto pouted when they both went to the coffee shop afterwards. Sasuke hugged him.

"Your so cute Naru-chan. Except for when you are drunk." Sasuke murmured. He leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and the kiss grew passionate. Some people stopped and stared. They weren't even thinking about the fact the two were both boys. They looked perfect with each other. The people couldn't help but stare in awe.

"Nnnn, Sasuke you are so wonderful." Naruto murmured. Sasuke just smiled a rare smile. Naruto and Sasuke decided to play one more match of ping pong before they went home. Sasuke let Naruto win so he wouldn't be so pouty. Of course Sasuke could take care of that. With a kiss. A long passionate role modeling kiss. He saw some people try and have nice kiss like that. A lot of people had accomplished it too.

"Finally home!" Naruto yawned. They had been on the date for a long time. Naruto looked at the clock. 2:00 A.M. Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head. They stayed out _that long_?

"Night." Sasuke laid down falling asleep as soon as his head ended up hitting the floor. Naruto giggled softly and lifted Sasuke's head and set it on his pillow. Jeez, Naruto thought, he is really tired. Naruto couldn't help but fall even more in love with the amazing manga obsessing devil. He was powerful and was too kind. Naruto laid down on the floor and fell asleep holding the sleeping devil's hand.

"Boys! Morning!" the two crazy fathers entered the room. Taylor came in slowly behind her dad. Her dad was wearing beach clothing. The shorts he was wearing didn't go with the shirt at all. Sasuke woke up first and stared blankly at the devil's and angel that had entered the room. He was half asleep. Fugaku waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't even notice his hand either.

"Mmm! Morning Sasuke!" Naruto tapped Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke peered at Naruto and yawned.

"I hate getting up early." Sasuke said yawning about every step to the bathroom. Naruto chuckled and looked up at Fugaku. Fugaku smiled a small smile. He was still in the act of not being so fond of Naruto.

"Good morning Fugaku." Naruto said and entered the bathroom not even caring about Sasuke's privacy. Sasuke jumped when he noticed Naruto enter the bathroom. Naruto waved at him completely oblivious.

"Wanna skip school?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke grinned a devilish grin.

"Of course. I would love to." Sasuke replied. The two snickered loudly making the 3 in the room outside of the bathroom curious. Taylor said meh.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Taylor yawned. She too had stayed up extremely late. She had been with Gaara all night. She had been desperately trying to avoid her father. It was easy. Since he was hanging out with Fugaku all day drinking.

"Off to school." Sasuke and Naruto came out of the bathroom smiling evilly and the three got nervous. The couple dashed out trying to avoid Fugaku. They didn't want to get caught skipping school on a date.

"Let's go to the human world. We shouldn't get caught so easily there." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke nodded and they went ot the human world for their date.

"Where should we go first?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked around until he noticed a ramen shop called Ichiraku's.

"There!" Naruto ran over to the shop and ordered a bowl. He tasted the first bowl and immediately ordered more. When they left Sasuke had, had one bowl, and Naruto had so many no one could even keep count.

"Let's go to that ice cream stand for lunch dessert." Naruto pointed to the ice cream stand. It was Sasuke's turn to run. He loved ice cream a lot. Not as much as he liked manga though.

"Delicious!" Naruto licked it sloppily. He ended up getting some ice cream on his cheek. Sasuke smirked. He leaned down and licked the ice cream off Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed furiously and touched his cheek.

"Very." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto turned an even darker shade of red.

"Baka(idiot)!" Naruto said. Sasuke just laughed even more.

"I'm your baka though." Sasuke added. Naruto dropped his ice cream.

"S-Sasuke we haven't even done it!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke stared at him in surprise. He pondered for a moment then smirked. Naruto covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"We could do it." Sasuke teased inching closer. Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"Not yet! I don't want to yet." Naruto said. He made a face that showed he didn't mean to hurt Sasuke's feelings. To his surprise Sasuke just grinned a rare grin and hugged him.

"I know you're not ready. I can wait patiently. For a hundred years if I had to- ok maybe not a hundred years." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. He was glad Sasuke could wait.

"I love you."

"I love you too Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed as Sasuke kissed him. This kiss was deeper than the last one. Filled with more love and hope. Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's love. Sasuke on the other hand felt Naruto's love just by the brush of a shoulder.

"I love you more." Sasuke added.

"Nope!" Naruto replied.

"Yup!" Sasuke said.

"Maybe!" A deep male voice said. The two jumped in surprise to see Fugaku, and Taylor's dad behind the bench grinning like idiots.

"Are you mad?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku shook his head.

"I did the same with your mother." He laughed. Sasuke gave Fugaku a small smile. Fugaku hugged Sasuke.

"Waaah!" Sasuke exclaimed in surprise.

"I love you my son!" Fugaku squeaked. Sasuke pushed him away. Naruto smiled. Sasuke's family sure was interesting.

"Hey Fugaku, what's your obsession?" Naruto questioned. Fugaku put a finger to his chin to think.

"My two sons." Fugaku answered. Naruto smirked at Sasuke. He glared at his dad. Fugaku patted Naruto's head.

"I like you. You make Sasuke-chan happy! And you're so cute with those ears and tails!" Fugaku squealed like a fangirl. Sasuke grabbed Naruto.

"Jeez, see you later." Sasuke led Naruto away from the two weirdo dads to continue their date.

"Weee!" Naruto laughed as he and Sasuke went down a steep hill on the roller coaster.

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick." Sasuke groaned. Naruto laughed and the two continued the date.

**Sorry I usually update sooner! I was really busy. This chapters a little shorter than usual. Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara and please do review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Taylor: SasuNaru!

Sasuke: Shut it!

Naruto: Yay!

Fugaku: Disclaimer! As you all know she doesn't own Naruto and if she did there would probably be a lot of yaoi and some oc's. Taylor, you look cute-! *whacked over the head by Gaara*

"Gaara, why aren't we having any dates lately?" Taylor questioned. Gaara calmly set the yaoi book he was forced to read down. It was scarring, but Gaara held his screams in.

"I have been busy considering being kazekage of hell isn't a thing that gives free time." Gaara answered. Taylor made a pouty face.

"Sasuke and Naruto are so lovey dovey, it's a surprise they are both still virgins!" Taylor exclaimed. Gaara sighed.

"Then later today we'll have a personal date. Remember, just you and me." Gaara smiled. Taylor squealed happily and went to her room and started dancing around the room singing her own version of the duck song.

Sasuke growled at the substitute teacher. The teacher kept throwing chalk at his head. Naruto had to hold in his laughter every time too. Sasuke would make him pay for it later. He started to chuckle evilly. He was gonna take Naruto to manga store and force him to read yaoi. Just like how Itachi forced Gaara to read it.

"Hahahaha! Sasuke you should really stop falling asleep in class!" Naruto laughed. He just couldn't get over how many times he was caught sleeping in class. The teacher looked like he was about to burst at the end of class.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Naruto, how about we go to a manga store! We can get some of your favorite manga…" Sasuke was laughing evilly in his head. They would have to go to the manga store in hell since they still had the ears and tail. Sasuke had two tails. A cat tail and a devil tail. It irritated him that Naruto's tails were so puffy. They got in the way of him wrapping his tail around him.

"Hi guys! Whatcha doin?" Taylor asked brightly. She was extremely happy. Naruto who was also extremely happy put up his hands. Taylor and Naruto held both of each other's hands. They kept talking non-stop about the date they were going to be having.

"Where are you going for your date?" Naruto asked. Taylor made a face that showed she didn't know.

"I dunno." She said. Naruto looked surprised, but smiled.

"Maybe it'll be a surprise…," Naruto's voice became a whisper, "and you'll go to a hotel." Naruto burst out laughing as Taylor flailed her arms around shouting.

"No, no, no, no! It'll be a nice sweet date!" Taylor hmphed. Naruto just kept teasing her until Sasuke pulled him away.

"Now Naru-chan, it's date time." Sasuke pulled a flailing Naruto away. Taylor giggled as Gaara came up from behind her.

"Boo." He said. It sounded kind of gloomy. No enthusiasm in his words. Taylor sighed at his emotionless face.

"Gaara! If you don't cheer up I'll force you to read more yaoi! I'll even draw a yaoi manga of Sasunaru!" Taylor said. Gaara's eyes lit up. Unknowingly he had grown to enjoy yaoi. The fluff and the lemon/lime. Gaara smiled.

"Let's go to the manga store nearby." Gaara said leading Taylor in the direction of the manga store. Taylor's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that Gaara grabbed some yaoi, and the fact that both Sasuke and Naruto were looking at the yaoi too. She wanted to go away until she saw something with the words, "Written and illustrated by Itachi Uchiha." Taylor immediately grabbed the book. It had every detail and extreme words. She felt even more scarred than when she heard something from the room across from hers.

"OMG! Itachi is amay-zah!" Taylor gasped. Gaara snatched the book from her hands and added it to his shopping pile. Taylor couldn't believe her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke kept whispering stuff which was really perverted and easy to hear.

"I would love to see you in that position." Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed and smacked him. Then it was his turn and he replied.

"You'd look sexy like that." Naruto pointed to the picture. It was Sasuke's turn to blush.

"You would look even more sexier." He retorted. Naruto chuckled. The people around them had just one thought in there head.

"Who is the seme and who is the uke?"

Sasuke waved to Taylor and Gaara as he and Naruto left. Naruto was distracted by fantasies he was having of Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. So much for getting back at him, Sasuke cursed.

"Are you alright-?" Naruto jumped back. A person leaning up against the wall was hung up by nails. It was a gruesome sight. There was two piercing marks, which by the looks of it seemed to be from fangs. Naruto remembered the time Sasuke had almost bit him. He had been terribly frightened.

"A new killing. It must be getting close." Sasuke's voice was barely heard as the wind howled. Making the scene even creepier to Naruto. He shivered in fear, he had never seen anything like this back in heaven.

When the two arrived home Naruto immediately crawled in Sasuke's futon.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared." Naruto whimpered. It was thundering and lightning outside. Sasuke strode over to Naruto.

"Of course. I'll protect you." Sasuke gave Naruto a loving embrace. Naruto clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly. The image of the poor person kept flashing in his mind. Then he remembered what  
Sasuke had said.

"What's getting close?" Naruto asked. Sasuke jolted a little.

"The night of the killing. It's were many people get killed. The people who have broken hell's laws. They are drained of their blood, basically they are killed mercilessly." Sasuke's faced showed disgust. When he was little he'd seen the most bloody kills ever. Sasuke sometimes wondered who killed the people.

"It's a mystery who kills them." Sasuke thought aloud. Naruto began to tremble in Sasuke's arms. Would he get killed? Would Sasuke get killed? Would anyone he knew get killed? Naruto began to cry. He couldn't imagine a world without Sasuke or Taylor or Gaara or any of the others. It was just too frightening.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll protect you. I won't get killed. Neither will the others." Sasuke coaxed. Naruto fell asleep in Sasuke's arms with tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Good morning!" Taylor barged in. Sasuke glared at her.

"Naruto's sleeping you weirdo." Sasuke growled. Taylor rolled her eyes. She already knew she was weird. She didn't have to be told twice to know she was weird.

"Did you know the night of the killing is coming soon?" Sasuke asked. Taylor nodded. Maybe that was why Gaara seemed so gloomy.

"Gaara will protect me." Taylor replied. Sasuke smirked.

"I figured you would say that." Sasuke said getting up. Naruto was still cling to him and his pants fell down. Sasuke sighed a sigh of relief that his boxers didn't go down to. Sadly. They were kitty boxers. They were colored pink and Sasuke unhappily shooed Taylor away. She was clutching her stomach in laughter. Sasuke wearing pink boxers with little kittens on them. Priceless!

"Gaara! You have to hear this!" Taylor dashed over to Gaara and told him about Sasuke's boxers.

"Pity." Gaara said sarcastically. Taylor laughed and the two went off to grab some breakfast. It was Saturday and they didn't have anything to do.

"Mmm! Morning Sasuke." Naruto sat up. Sasuke sat right next to him reading a yaoi.

"Was your sleep good?" Sasuke closed the manga. Naruto nodded.

"I was sleeping next to you, so yeah." Naruto grinned. Sasuke smiled a smile of relief. He was worried Naruto would wake up from a nightmare.

"That's good." Sasuke said. He opened the manga up to a random page and started reading again.

**Sorry! I have to go to bed! So it's shorter. I figured you guys would like an update! Thanks for the reviews! I hope to get more reviews in the future! I hope you liked the chapter. If you have an ideas for the story please tell me. I've been wondering what to write… Writers block… Sayonara! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I'm gonna try! Sasuke's courage and who is Shiroto?

Taylor & Kiba: Sorry Sasuke, you got no luck

Sasuke: Seduction is my solution!

Taylor & Kiba: Not gonna happen! No can do man!

Sasuke: Fucking shit! Shut up!

Gaara: *Sigh* Disclaimer: You know the story.

"So Sasuke, have ya done it? Neh, eh, eh?" Isamu and Itachi asked nudging Sasuke. Sasuke sighed closing the yaoi manga, Oyaji! Arisawa-san'chi no hanashi. He had also read a yaoi called Okane Ga Nai, which was also a yaoi anime. He had recently watched Sukisyo. Junjou Romantica wasn't bad either. Kirepapa he liked too.

"Wanna watch a yaoi?" Taylor asked Naruto. She wasn't exactly big on yaoi, but some of the anime's were funny, or interesting. She like reading them too. Itachi's were a little scarring.

Sasuke sat down in his seat totally ignoring the teacher's scolds. Miss Michi wasn't back yet. How was he going to get Naruto to do it with him? He was ready! I know, I'll seduce him! Sasuke smirked evilly. He just couldn't wait.

Taylor and Naruto went to the mall. Sasuke was pissed. Itachi was annoying. Isamu was out. Kakashi was perverted. Poor Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and smashed his door open. Mikoto smiled, a smile Sasuke never wanted to see in his life.

"So Sasuke, your gay." Her smile stayed, but something seems off.

"Yes mother, I am gay." Sasuke replied nervously. Mikoto's facial expression didn't change but Sasuke knew she wasn't happy with him being gay. And Sasuke really didn't want her to kick Naruto out.

"So, who is it?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke gulped nervously.

"It's Naruto, but we are just full of fluff." Sasuke blurted. He felt stupid. Really stupid.

"No sex?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded. Mikoto's expression finally changed.

"Why not? Your father and I had sex on our second date! You've had almost 20 fucking dates! Yet you haven't had freaking sex!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke fidgeted. Yeah, he wanted it, but he wasn't going to force Naruto or anything. Her wanted to wait till Naruto was ready. Which he didn't know whether Naruto was yet.

"If you want me to accept your relationship, you must get Naruto mpreg as soon as possible!" With that Mikoto left the room leaving Sasuke with the look of failure. Mpreg! Was that even possible! Would Naruto be willing Oh what was Sasuke going to do?

"Sasuke! I'm ba-ack!" Naruto called in a sing songy voice. Sasuke almost tripped, startled. He was lost in thought after his mother had left.

"Uh, hi?" Sasuke said. He was still nervous. Naruto looked at him curiously and then smirked.

"What are you thinking about huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gulped.

"Naruto! My mom will only accept our relationship if I get you mpreg!" Sasuke blurted. Again, he was a stupid baka. Naruto burst out laughing.

"It don't mind. As long as you're the one, who gets me mpreg." Naruto murmured. Sasuke blushed.

"When?" Sasuke asked. Naruto chuckled.

"When I'm ready." Naruto answered.

"When are you going to be ready?" Sasuke questioned. He had gotten a little excited. Naruto looked at him, seeing how excited he was.

"In a million years!" Naruto joked. Sasuke took it seriously.

"B-but, but!" Sasuke stammered. Naruto sighed and told him.

"I've been ready Sasuke, it's jut Itachi told me your pretty weak when it comes to stuff like that. Remember when you passed out from a kiss I gave you. Oh, sorry, but to tell the truth Sasuke. I wasn't really drunk." Naruto burst out laughing at the look on Sasuke's face. It was a little priceless. Naruto was telling the truth though.

"You have been? Then when can we do it?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto devilishly smirked.

"Can you be the one who is mpreg?" Naruto asked. Sasuke blushed and started stuttering. Naruto laughed slapping his knee.

"I'm just kidding Sasuke! Gosh!" Naruto giggled. Sasuke turned red with embarrassment. Why did he take Naruto so seriously.

"So, now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto in a passionate, heated kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto on his futon. /he was finally going to make love to Naruto.

Bam! The door burst open and Kiba saw the two.

"Holy fucking shit fucking fuck!" Kiba shouted. He started freaking out. Sasuke glared and sat in a corner of doom. Why hadn't he locked the door?

"Shut up Kiba! Jeez! We can't get a moment of privacy can we Sasuke?" Naruto muttered. Sasuke nodded gloomily.

"I'm never sitting there ever fucking again!" Kiba started to curse which attracted love birds.

"What is it Kiba?" Alex, Shi, Chi, Taylor, Gaara, Itachi, Low, Isamu, Nadito, Kakashi, and Iruka.

"Oooooh!" The three perverts Isamu, Itachi, and Kakashi were holding their stomachs with laughter. Sasuke glared at them. The interrupted an important moment of his life. A special, sweet moment.

"Y-you… peasants!" Sasuke dashed out of the room yelling random words. They all laughed at the word "peasants."

"Sasuke!" Naruto went to go after him but Itachi blocked him.

"Let me and my lil bro have a nice talk." Itachi whispered before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Only Itachi and Kakashi along with Fugaku knew how to do that.

"Sasuke, it's okay." Itachi murmured to a crying Sasuke. Sasuke had never cried in his life, except for when he was little. Now that he was in love he was crying for the first time.

"I feel like an uke!" Sasuke whined. Itachi put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing at his little brother.

"Sasuke, in yaoi, you can take turns being the uke and the seme okay?" Itachi said. Sasuke sniffled.

"Really? But In the mangas I read that barely happens." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke. That's a manga. This is reality. You and Naruto will have fights for dominance." Itachi replied. Sasuke wiped his tears away.

"Mother said she'll accept our relationship if get Naruto mpreg." Sasuke told Itachi the short story.

"Hmm, did she look serious?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"She was very serious. She had a smile I hope I never see again." Sasuke shivered. Mikoto could be scary when she wanted to be. Sasuke sometimes got scared of her.

"Then you don't have a choice. If you want it, lock the doors." Itachi said helping Sasuke up.

"Ok." Sasuke said as he followed Itachi back to his room.

"Sorry I called you guys peasants." Sasuke bowed. Everyone freaked out. Just what did Itachi say to him?

"No, we're sorry for laughing at you." They all apologized, except for Kakashi and Isamu. Itachi wasn't ever gonna apologize either.

"Now everyone shoo!" Sasuke shooed them away with his hand. He was tired.

"Goodnight Naruto." Sasuke slipped in his futon. He would try again tomorrow.

Next day…

"Why are we getting interrupted every time!" Sasuke shouted in rage. Poor Sasuke, Itachi chuckled.

"I'm tired Sasuke. I kept thinking about yesterday." Naruto said rubbing his eyes. Sasuke growled. Naruto probably would have fallen asleep in the middle of it anyways.

"I'm going out," Sasuke glanced at Itachi and Low, "_alone."_ He put on a black jacket leaving one amused Uchiha and tired Uzumaki along with a bored Suzuyama (Low).

Shiz! Sasuke dashed to the ramen store. Sometimes he would eat when he was upset. /he and Naruto had kept getting interrupted which was pissing him off. Do they pick locks? Oh god! Sasuke ordered 10 bowls of ramen before leaving.

"I guess Ill go clothes shopping to." Sasuke thought aloud. Then all the sudden a guy appeared behind him.

"Cuute!" The guy murmured. He started flirting with Sasuke. Sasuke was trying to rid of him, but was only failing epically. The guy just kept following him like a tail.

"Oh yeah! I am Shikoto Bariko." Shiroto said. Sasuke ignored him.

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha? I have always admired you!" Shiroto exclaimed. Sasuke sighed. He just couldn't get rid of him.

"Could you leave me be. I'm waiting for someone." Sasuek lied. Shiroto gave him a smirk.

"No you aren't you were upset when…," Shiroto's eyes suddenly changed from a sky blue to a faded blue, "you left your room. You are in love with an angel named Naruto Uzumaki." Shiroto's eyes changed back to their usual color and he looked at Sasuke curiously.

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"I can see the past, the present, and the future. I can see the unseeable. I can hear the unhearble. I am half angel, part human, and part devil. I am only a little bit of human, but I am immortal." Shiroto murmured inching closer to Sasuke. Sasuke backed away. This guy was weird.

Go away! Your weird! Sasuke's words weren't heard. He stared at Shiroto.

"I can control whether voices are heard or not. So don't mess with me power babe." And with that Shiroto disappeared. Sasuke stood there stunned. He said weird aloud just to make sure he got his voice back.

"I'm back." Sasuke entered his room.

"Hi Sasuke! Guess what? U made a new friend." Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke's eyes widened. It was Shiroto. He was sitting on his futon.

"Konnechiwa Sasuke-chan." Shiroto grinned. Sasuke stared at him. Who is he? Why is he here?

**Please _review_! Some of the yaoi animes and stuff were some yaoi's I like. I haven't decided what my favorite yaoi manga is though. ** **Thanks for the reviews! Sayonara for now! **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Naruto VS Shiroto! Battle of love!

Naruto: Wait!

Sasuke: What?

Naruto: Nothing….

Shiroto *whisperes to Naruto*: I will steal him!

Naruto: Bastard!

Shiroto was like a dog. He was always following Sasuke around, and it was starting to get really annoying. Sometimes he would grab Sasuke's tails (which kinda made Sasuke helpless) and play with them. Naruto would push Shiroto away as nicely as he could and hold poor Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto was still friends with the weirdo. He was even weirder than Taylor (no offense to her).

"Naruto!" Sasuke looked around to see if Shiroto was around. Luckily he wasn't.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grinned his stupid grin. He had been texting Nadito and Shiroto at the same time.

"Why are you still friends with that fucking weirdo?" Sasuke hissed.

"Shiroto?"

"Shiroto!" Sasuke said in a disgusted voice. Naruto sighed.

"Why? He's nice." Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. That bastard was always touching his tail. It was horrible. Sasuke shivered just remembering it.

"He is rude! A nightmare! He always touches my delicate tails! I dislike him greatly!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto jumped back in surprise. Sasuke's fierce words were a little scary. Sasuke's eyes showed unhappiness and a little fear because of his vulnerability when his tails were touched.

"Sasuke, I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you when he touches your tail." Naruto reached for Sasuke's shoulder, but Sasuke pulled away.

"You're really stupid Naruto! He does it on purpose!" Sasuke glared at Naruto before walking away as fast as he could. He didn't want Naruto to catch up to him. He was in a very pissed off mood.

"Hey Naruto." Shiroto smiled as he strode over to Naruto. Naruto looked at him and smiled a not so happy smile.

"Hi Shiroto." Naruto said weakly. Hmm, I'll take advantage of his weakness, Shiroto leaned forward and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"I will steal him away from you Naruto." Shiroto growled. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was right. Shiroto was purposely touching Sasuke's tails. Shiroto probably enjoyed seeing Sasuke helpless. They probably had the same thoughts when Sasuke was like that. Sasuke did look pretty sexy when he was like that.

"Sasuke loves _me._" Naruto hissed. Shiroto sighed.

"He might give in considering he isn't so happy with you." Shiroto retorted. Naruto winced. Shiroto was right. Sasuke could give in. But that all depends on the strength of their love.

"Sasuke is mine." Naruto growled. Shiroto sighed. He had a plan. An evil plan.

Sasuke went to the bar to see Itachi and Isamu drinking. By the looks on their faces you'd think they were drunk.

"That's so loooow Isamuuu." Itachi said. Ok, Sasuke's eye twitched, maybe they are drunk.

"Nooo, Itachi, it's hiiiigh." Isamu said. Sasuke face palmed. The two were such idiots.

"Hey Sasuke! Your looking loooow today." Itachi and Isamu high fived. Yup! They were drunk.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped. Itachi and Isamu both looked at each other.

"You're in a loooow mood." They both said. Sasuke grunted.

"Why are you guys getting drunk?" Sasuke asked. The two did another glance before they started singing.

"Bartender I really did it this time. Broke my parole to have a good time, when I got home it was 6 AM. The door was locked so I kicked it in. She was trippin on the bills, I think she was high on some pills. She threw my shit out into the yard, then she called me a bum and slapped me real hard-." Sasuke interrupted the song.

"I don't care to listen to that song ok?" Sasuke said. The two sighed.

"Fine party pooper." Itachi mumbled.

"Chicken butt." Isamu muttered.

"Shut it." Sasuke sat down next to Itachi. Isamu walked over to sit on the other side of Sasuke. So now Sasuke was in between the two I's.

"You have a cat fight?" Itachi asked.

"It wasn't a cat fight!" Sasuke blushed.

"Suuure." Isamu smirked.

"God, you guys are so annoying." Sasuke said.

"It," ITachi started.

"Is," ISamu continued.

"annoying when people say that others are annoying Sasuke Uchiha who needs to get Naruto mpreg." The two said. Sasuke blushed. Stupid mom for demanding such things.

"Shut the fuck up guys." Sasuke said as he ordered a small cup of beer. Itachi and Isamu snickered.

"Are you a man who can't hold his liquor." The two asked. Sasuke blushed. He always had small cups sine he'd faint from a big cup of liquor.

"N-no." Sasuke said.

"You can't!"

"Admit it!"

"I can't! For the last time shut up!" Sasuke shouted. Luckily everyone else was shouting so no one would stare.

"See, it wasn't hard to admit." Itachi smiled. It was a smile that always annoyed Sasuke. Isamu only got annoyed by it when Itachi was talking about him.

"I'm-!" Sasuke was interrupted when someone yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Stupid droid! Shut up! Stop saying droid!" the guy kept cussing and people were staring at him including the two Uchiha's and Isamu.

"Going to kill you!" Sasuke pounced Itachi when the room got loud again. Itachi and Isamu laughed. Sasuke ended up laughing to. The two helped him forget about the drama. At least for that moment.

An hour later…

Sasuke half drunk, walked back to his room lazily. When he got their he saw Shiroto. He glared at Shiroto.

"Why are you here bastard?" Sasuke growled. Shiroto ignored Sasuke and stepped forward pushing Sasuke against the wall. Sasuke wasn't able to do anything since Shiroto started to stroke his tails. He was especially weak when his devil tail got stroked.

"S-stop it." Sasuke growled weakly.

"Why should I?" Shiroto said leaning in for a kiss.

"Because I… told you to." Sasuke turned his head so that Shiroto's lips touched his cheek.

"Aww, Sasuke, why'd you do that?" Shiroto asked grabbing Sasuke's chin and pulling it so Sasuke was facing him. Just as Shiroto's lips were 1cm away Naruto came in and shoved Shiroto away. Shiroto fell banging his head on the corner of the coffee table.

"Don't touch what's mine motherfucker!" Naruto said as a glowing ball formed in his hand. He shoved it on Shiroto's stomach.

"Take that beyotch." Naruto smirked. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up the unconscious Shiroto and throwing him out the window.

"He'll live." Naruto muttered. He turned to Sasuke who was sitting in the floor now and leaning against the wall. Naruto almost drooled. Sasuke looked so sexy when he was vulnerable like that.

"S-stop staring." Sasuke muttered. Naruto strode over to Sasuke and picked him up.

"Sasuke, can I be seme just for tonight?" Naruto asked.

"But I haven't gotten to do it with you yet!" Sasuke protested. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, I don't care. I want it now. And I'm not in the mood for bottom. So deal with it. Naruto laid Sasuke on his own futon and kissed Sasuke passionately. Sasuke bucked his hips up trying to create more contact with Naruto. Even though he didn't like the fact that he was the uke, he still wanted it.

[You can create your own little lusty, passionate, smexy scene. If you want me to write one then please tell me.]

Next day…

"My butt hurts." Sasuke growled. Stupid Shiroto. If he hadn't stroked his tails then Sasuke might've been able to be the seme. Sasuke glanced at the sleeping Naruto. He looked so peaceful. Sasuke sighed. Now, to keep it from stupid perverts like Itachi, Isamu, and Kakashi. Sasuke carefully slipped out of the futon. A bath would be really nice.

Sasuke slipped into the hot spring and smiled. "Aaah. So comfortable." Sasuke said happily.

"Sasuke! Are you in there?" Naruto's voice rang through the door.

"Y-yeah!" Sasuke called back. Naruto slammed the door open. Sasuke stared at the sweating Naruto. Naruto dived into the springs and washed himself.

"We have company that will be arriving any moment now." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke muttered something under his breath that Naruto didn't even bother to ask what he said.

Sasuke got out of the spring and put on a yukata. It was a blue and black one. He had some shorts under it just to be safe from Shiroto. Shiroto had once lifted the bottom part up.

"Are you alright Sasuke? I'm sorry about last night." Naruto sat down next to Sasuke.

"I'm fine Naruto. Don't be sorry. It was our first time. It shouldn't be something to apologize about." Sasuke murmured softly. Naruto's eyes welled up.

"I love you Sasuke!" Naruto glomped Sasuke lovingly. The two were lying down. It was just as Fugaku and Mikoto entered the room to.

"S-Sasuke?" Mikoto put a hand to her mouth and 'oohed'. Fugaku stared at the two. His eyes had a gleam of red. Sasuke and Naruto chuckled nervously sitting up.

"Hi mom, hi dad. Happy father's day." Sasuke said. That's when Naruto's father the great Minato-sama appeared behind Fugaku. He didn't look so happy either as he looked at the two boys. Kushina came up from behind Mikoto. She did the same thing that Mikoto did. While the two fathers stared at them unhappily. They finally bursted when Naruto removed a hand from under Sasuke's yukata.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaasuuuukeeeeee!"

"Naaaaaruuuuuutoooooo!"

**Thanks for the reviews! The two finally got to do it! Poor Sasuke had to be at the bottom. The song was Bartender by Rehab that Itachi and Isamu were singing. Sayonara and please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Father's stupidity, and a little bit of the drunk Gaara

Fugaku: Sasuke you are grounded from reading manga!

Minato: Baka Naruto! Where has the sweet little angel gone! You topped a fuc- devil!

Mikoto: Sasuke, I thought I told you to get _him_ Mpreg.

Kushina: Nice job boys! Love till the end!

Nadito: Disclaimer, as usual she don't own Naruto just OCs and story plot.

"So Sasuke got topped by Naruto." Kakashi mused. An angel topping a devil. It was never heard of through centuries. This was the first time ever, that a devil was topped by a sweet little angel with blue eyes and… back to the point.

"Oooh." Mikoto kept doing that all day long and everybody was about ready to smack her. Kushina was a little weird. She acted as if it never happened. Or more like she didn't give a shit about the fact that her own son topped the devil king's child.

"Don't you think it's nice. My son actually topping a devil?" Kushina perhaps did care a little. Unlike the two fathers filled with wrath, she was all "omg! My son is great! He topped your son sucker!"

"Kushina, you have me at utter confusion." Minato murmured. Kushina glanced at him.

"Why?" She asked. Minato almost fell off the stool he was sitting on.

"Why? You ask why? Your son lost his fucking virginity!" Minato snapped. Kushina grinned at him.

"People just lost their virgin ears." Kushina said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Their ears are now introduced to sex and have heard about it. SO therefore they no longer have virgin ears." Kushina answered. Minato stared at her.

"So does that fat guy have virgin ears?" Minato questioned. Kushina smiled brightly, walked over to the fat guy, and tapped on his shoulders.

"Da fuck you want hoe?" The fat guy asked. He looked like an American idiot.

"Do you have virgin ears?" Kushina asked.

"What's dat?" The idiotic fat guy asked. Minato from across the room sighed as Kushina explained it again.

"I have virgin ears." The fat idiot replied. Kushina smiled an angelic smile.

"What about your eyes. Are they virgin eyes-?" Minato pulled Kushina away from the guy.

"Kushina, you didn't explain what virgin eyes were to me." Minato said. Kushina explained to him.

"Virgin eyes are eyes that haven't seen or read about sex." Kushina replied.

"So technically to have virgin ears your eyes are virgin eyes to?" Minato was completely confused by his wife's words. She nodded, and then thought about it.

"I dunno. I'm hungry." Kushina left Minato standing not too far from the idiotic fatso in utter loss.

"Hey mom!" Naruto grinned his stupid grin. He hadn't seen Sasuke the whole day since Fugaku kept lecturing him about having sex and being topped by a weak little blonde blue eyed angel. Sasuke was ignoring him.

"NaruNaru! Momma missed you ya know!" Kushina leapt at the same time as Naruto and the two came into a cuddly hug.

"I missed you to ya know!" Naruto laughed. Kushina joined in the laughter. Such words coul bring great happiness.

"How is Sasuke-chan doing?" Kushina asked. Naruto smiled nervously.

"Horrible. He is grounded for a veeery long time from reading his precious manga. Fugaku even had it put in one of his vaults. So now Sasuke has been acting… as though he had just committed a suicidal act." Naruto sighed. Maybe if he hadn't stuck his hand under the kimono, touching Sasuke in inappropriate places. Naruto face palmed. Sasuke would find a way to read his manga for sure.

Sasuke sat in his father's room fist clenched making his knuckles go whiter than they already where. Sasuke was so fucking pissed that nobody, not even Naruto, could even get near him. He sat on the black and puke green couch, which Sasuke wanted to burn, glaring at Fugaku's empty desk. Fugaku had left Sasuke to think about what he had done. It was all Naruto's fault for taking him because of an idiot faggot that couldn't even spell penis right.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke's black cat ears perked up when Naruto sneaked inside the room. Sasuke growled at the tip toeing Naruto.

"What the fuck are you doing in here!" Sasuke hissed. Naruto sighed and looked Sasuke in the eyes apologetically.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto murmured softly. Sasuke turned his head and hmphed. Naruto chuckled quietly trying not to be loud. Which was hard considering Naruto liked to be louder than hell… well he was in hell so… yeah.

"I can't read my fucking manga. You know how long I've been waiting to get the manga I bought the other freaking day? This is bullshit! I am going to kill my fucking dad first, then you, wait.., yeah you then the shit fucking faggot Toto, and then Itachi, Isamu, everybody I can get my hands on!" Sasuke's eyes glinted red and his fangs were easily noticed. His tails flicked side to side. Naruto sighed and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I'm sorry okay Sasu? You were so freaking sexy and vulnerable that I couldn't wait or control myself. Besides, you have been waiting forever to do it haven't you?" Naruto smiled nervously. Sasuke's head snapped up and Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the collar of his uniform.

"I am not satisfied. I wanted to be the seme. I mean you're so much cuter than me in so many ways. I mean seriously Naruto! I wanted to be on the top!" Sasuke looked like he was about to cry. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and gazed into his eyes.

"You know Sasuke, you are pretty cute when you are on your back moaning in pleasure." Naruto said seductively. Sasuke's face showed shock which led to a bright red blush. He stood up an balled his hand into a fist.

"Shut up! I am a devil! Devils don't look cute lying on their backs moaning because of-!" Sasuke was interrupted when Naruto smashed his lips to his. Sasuke stumbled backwards falling onto the couch practically knocking it over. He started to stroke Sasuke's evil tail. After all he did just find out it was a weakness.

"Jeez Sasuke, you really have no idea how sexy you look when you are flustered, angry, happy, annoyed, pleasured." Sasuke shoved Naruto backwards trying to hide his blush. Naruto stood close to Sasuke. Sasuke's push had been very weak considering Naruto had been using a weak spot for Sasuke.

** "**Naruto, please stop reminding me. M ad told me I was a disgrace to the Uchiha clan. We are the most powerful clan in hell. Even girls top boys," a tear leaked from Sasuke's eye, "my dad was so angry. I could feel is wrath as he yelled. I can't even talk to him because I feel so bad. He might not even want to look at me so me not being able to talk to him is good right?" Sasuke's voice cracked. Naruto felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. I will let you top for a whole day if you want?" Naruto said enveloping Sasuke in his arms.

"Narut-!" Sasuke was cut off when Fugaku entered the room, Minato trailing behind. Fugaku felt bad for taking Sasuke's manga when he was Sasuke's face. It had tears rolling down his pale cheeks. Sasuke had to have a tissue for his nose. Minato however was a little happy, but at the same time angry because of his son's naughtiness.

"So Naruto, have you thought about your actions?" Fugaku stared at his son's lover. Sasuke lifted his head up. Fugaku was avoiding Sasuke.

"Yes, and I am deeply sorry for ruining the Uchiha's reputation." Naruto seriously got down on his knees and bowed. Fugaku stood up slamming his fist against the table at the same time as Minato. The two glared at each other for a moment before looking back at the bowing blonde.

"Listen Naruto, we know you are sorry-." Fugaku began.

"Why should he be sorry? He did good." Minato said. Kushina was rubbing off on him.

"Excuse me? Minato your son, may I remind you a teenaged angel. ANGEK-!' Fugaku got a couch pillow in his face. Minato glared at him about read to throw another pillow.

"May I mind you it was your own sons fault for being so weak and to let a sweet little angel like my son top him!" Naruto rolled his eyes. God his father was stupid.

"But an angel is supposed to be pure!" Fugaku threw up his hands. It was Sasuke's turn to roll his eyes. How were babies born if an angel was pure? Yeah most of the angels were good people that died, but some angels had children.

"How are angels pure?" Minato also threw up his hands, "I had sex on my first date!" Minato covered his mouth. Shit! He always told people to wait till the tenth date.

"Holy fucking shit! How can you be the king of all angels?" Fugaku shrieked. Minato glared at him.

"I deserve the title! I am a great role model." Minato retorted.

"Yeah right! Tell that to the devil!" Fugaku laughed. Minato stared at Fugaku.

"You are the devil." Fugaku face palmed. What an idiot. He totally made fool of himself.

"I-I know." Fugaku chuckled nervously. Minato sighed. Why was the devil such an idiot?

"Would you guys stop already?" Sasuke stood up and glared at the two idiot fathers.

"Yeah, what's the point of arguing anyways?" Naruto chimed in. Fugaku and Minato glanced at each other and nodded.

"Fine we will stop arguing. But that doesn't mean your punishment is off." The two fathers crossed their arms over their chests sighing. Was it a coincidence that the son of the great devil king and the son of the great angel king were in love? Maybe the two would be the start of a whole new world for devils and angels. Perhaps Devangel school would combine each side together so that both devils and angels would go to school together with little violence. It was a possibility that none would think of as possible. Fugaku and Minato were two idiot fathers who thought of the possibility.

"Sasuke, I'll let you have your manga privileges back, but no sex. Or else I will move Naruto out of your room." Fugaku sent them away, but told Minato to stay.

"What?" Minato asked. Fugaku smirked.

"Don't they remind you of us when we were little?" Fugaku asked. Minato blushed.

"Why are you bringing up such history? It was painful!" Minato shivered just remembering it.

"You regret it?" Fugaku asked a serious look on his face. Minato clenched his fists.

"A little…" Minato looked out the window.

"People didn't like it and we were forced to marry them."

"Yes, but we fell quick."

"Indeed." Fugaku and Minato grinned.

"I don't regret it." Fugaku smiled gently. Minato stared at him a slight blush crept on his face.

"We had good times." Minato cracked a small smile.

"Very good times." Fugaku smirked.

"Shut up!" Minato smacked Fugaku over the head. It was hard to believe the past relationship they had compared to their lives now. No one would ever believe that they had been gay once.

"I will see ya sometime. Probably not soon, though. I missed some of my free time on work." Minato said.

"I see… We have to have a dad's night out sometime though. Bye Minato." Fugaku waved to the blonde. The memories they had were good.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "what do think they meant by "do you regret it?""

"They were probably gay together once." Sasuke replied. Naruto almost jumped out of the closet they had sneaked into while their fathers had, had the little conversation.

"Whaa-!" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke covered his mouth and hissed.

"Shut it. Your too loud." Sasuke said. He listened intently as he waited for Fugaku to leave the room. He soon heard the sound of his father's snore. Sasuke quietly opened the closet door and dashed out of the room. Or rather flew out of the room.

"Sasuke wait!" Naruto called once the two were now headed down two flights of stairs. The thing about Fugaku's office was it was so high. Almost the highest building besides the palace.

"Well at least I get to read my manga." Sasuke grinned happily as he entered his an Naruto's room which now had all of his manga back in place. He wasn't surprised it was in the exact order he had, had it before. After all his father's butlers were the most skilled in hell.

"Yeah, but it sucks we can't… you know..." Naruto nudged Sasuke's shoulder.

"As long as I have my manga and fantasies and as long as Itachi has his money." Sasuke replied. Though it did seem as though Itachi was rarely talking or so as to even ask for money lately. It was strange.

"Hey Sasuke, what do you fantasize about?" Naruto asked his nine tails wagging slightly.

"New manga." Sasuke answered bluntly.

"Whaaat?" Naruto said in a whiny voice. Sasuke chuckled.

"Just kidding Naruto. Oh, and do I really look cute when I'm on my back moaning?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded grinning his stupid grin. Sasuke smacked him over the head.

"I do not."

"I'll take some pictures next time." Naruto said grinning evilly. Now Sasuke was in tease mode.

"Who says there is going to be a next time?" Sasuke snickered at Naruto's reaction.

"Saaasuuukaaaay!"

Meanwhile…

"Deidara will you shut the fuck up!" Taylor shouted. Deidara winced and grabbed onto Sasori's arm. Deidara had confessed to Sasori last week and they were now secretly going out since Sasori was a Sensei.

"Deiara," Sasori whispered huskily in Deidara's ear," wanna come to my house tomorrow?"

"S-sure." Deidara blushed an started fidgeting. Taylor stared at him in disbelief.

"I swear he is just like a school girl!" Taylor whispered under her breath. Suddenly a very drunk Gaara appeared.

"Taaaayloooor! Wanna see a new trick?" Gaara shouted. Taylor glanced up at a falling Gaara.

"Gaara!" Taylor shouted. Gaara fell on top of her his face landing on her boobs. Gaara was really drunk. It was obvious when he said the words to.

"Boobies!" Gaara laughed. Deidara burst out laughing and Taylor blushed punching Gaara in the face knocking him out. She was so embarrassed she didn't even realize what she had done. She started panicking.

"Oh my gosh what have I done!" She screamed as she starting shaking the knocked out cold Gaara repeatedly. People from the human world could probably hear her shrieks.

**That's it for this chapter! Thank you for the reviews I hope to get more to! _ The next chapter will be a special chapter involving a random holiday. I have been wanting to write a holiday chapter for a while. Sayonara! Please review! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: 4th of July special! (It continues the story though)

Mikoto: Lalalalala!

Kushina: 4th of July!

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: Meh

Fugaku: Lets go to a party! *whispers* we shall see ladies!

Mikoto: *whacks Fugaku over the head*

Sasuke: Disclaimer: Same old same old, she doesn't own Naruto characters just her own and the story plot.

Naruto: Too gloomy!

Sasuke: Oh well.

Sasuke watched as the clock ticked. He couldn't sleep. It was almost the fourth of July and he was a little excited. He liked watching the fireworks. His mom always gave him more money than usual. Itachi would be happy to get money. Itachi always got more money than Sasuke, which made him happier than ever, but Low always made sure he didn't waste it all on game cards for Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokemon, or any other game cards.

"Hey Sasuke! You awake?" Naruto's whisper interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, his night vision helping him see. Since he was the devil king's son he had night vision.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered. Naruto smiled.

"Are you excited for the fourth of July?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Sort of." Sasuke replied. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke, sometimes you're no fun. You know that?" Naruto muttered.

"Yeah, and sometimes you're no fun to." Sasuke snapped. Naruto started chuckling. Sasuke sat up.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke said. Naruto stopped laughing.

"You're so snappy sometimes it's kinda funny." Naruto snickered. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Only Naruto would laugh at that. Sasuke flipped over so he wasn't facing Naruto anymore.

"Something wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ignored him falling into a light slumber.

"Saaaas-kaaaaay!" a voice rang through the room loud enough to wake up a whole field of cows. Sasuke sat up his hair all messy. He looked up to see Mikoto.

"Mom!" Sasuke groaned. She had a cat-like grin on her face.

"Guess what Sasuke? Your daddy gonna be mad!" she laughed. Sasuke glared at her.

"Why?" Sasuke tried to get up but something stopped him. It was Naruto. He was next to him holding onto his hand tightly. Sasuke tried to make Naruto let go, but sadly Naruto had a death grip.

"Let go!" Sasuke kept struggling to make Naruto let go. In his sleep Naruto rubbed his belly with his other hand snorting. Sasuke now pissed off whacked him over the head.

"Mmm, Sasuke?" Naruto blinked. When he saw Sasuke his eyes widened.

"Holy shit! Sasuke what happened to you!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke started to touch his face.

"You look different and your hair is all messy and your bangs are positioned differently. Also," Naruto leaned forward squinting his blue eyes, "why do you smell like pizza?" Naruto sniffed. Sasuke grabbed his kimono sleeve and sniffed. He hadn't had pizza in months.

"Dafuq?" Sasuke stood up and dashed to the bathroom ignoring his mother and Naruto both. When he looked in the mirror his bangs were positioned differently and his hair was so messy it pissed him off.

"Wha?" Sasuke leaned towards the mirror spotting sauce on his shirt. He wiped it off. Fresh. He sniffed it. Using his devil powers Sasuke could see what happened while he was dreaming of Naruto.

_What happened while he was asleep:_

_A boy walked in and sat on Sasuke's stomach. He had pepperoni pizza in his hand. HE reached and started playing with Sasuke's hair. Sasuke smiled a dog-like smile. The boy grinned. _

_"He is too cute," The boy said. He didn't notice the sauce that fell from his pepperoni pizza as he stood up taking one last bite, "I will see you soon. VERY soon" With that he exited through the window, flicking his finger to make it shut._

Back to reality:

Sasuke slipped the kimono off and changed into his school uniform hurriedly. Who was that boy and what did he mean when he said he'd be seeing Sasuke soon? Sasuke couldn't get it out of his mind as he opened the bathroom door. Mikoto was staring at him suspicious. He had fixed his hair so it was back to usual. The kimono was in the washer.

"Hey-ey Sasuke-chan!" Shiroto put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Shiroto had the summer uniform on. The summer uniform had shorts and a short sleeved button up shirt. Even the overcoat was short sleeved.

"Go away!" Sasuke shrugged him off. Shiroto pouted.

"Aww Sasuke, don't be so mean." Shiroto whined. Sasuke was totally out of it so Shiroto looked around before he touched Sasuke's ass. Sasuke was so out of it he didn't notice until Shiroto started to grope. Sasuke's arm came flying and Shiroto was elbowed in the face. Sasuke just continued walking going back into another world, forgetting it was the fourth of July.

"Hey Sasuke! It's been a while!" Taylor hopped in front of Sasuke. Sasuke practically ran into her when Deidara slapped him in the back.

"Hey Sasuke! Remember me? Deidara?" Deidara grinned. He had a great time the other day with Sasori the other night.

"Would you please not slap my back when I am in the middle of thinking you dumb blonde!" Sasuke hissed. He glared at Taylor and walked right passed her.

"What's up his ass? "Taylor and Deidara stood next to each other hands on their hips.

"Nothing but shit." Deidara said.

Later that day….

"Do you think something happened?" Naruto asked as Mikoto poured him a cup of beer. School was over and Sasuke hadn't come home yet. Naruto, Mikoto, Isamu, and Nadito were worried. Fugaku, and Naruto's parents hadn't arrived yet either.

"I dunno, Sasuke is usually home early on the 4th of July. It is very strange of him to be half an hour late." Mikoto replied. Nadito jumped up. The other three looked at him. Nadito put on his white gloves and strode over to the door telling them that he was going to look for Sasuke. Isamu went after him to help look.

Meanwhile…

Sasuke glared at the teenaged boy who was holding pepperoni pizza as he had the other night. The boy had green hair and black highlights and he was wearing a black choker necklace along with a black leather jacket. His pants were even leather. He was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke had his arms tied behind his back and the boy was staring at him hungrily.

"Want to know who I am?" The boy hopped down from the box whispering in Sasuke's ear. Sasuke was about to nod, but then shook his head. This boy could be playing games.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke hissed, "as long as I get outta here."

"I'll tell you anyways. I'm Knight Vannington. I am the killer. I kill the law breakers during the time of… As you fools call it. Night of the killing." Knight said. Sasuke's eyes widened. How could one teenaged boy kill so many people so gruesomely in one night?

"I am the next heir for the job. I was the one who killed that person your poor little Naru-chan saw." Knight snickered. Sasuke tried to stand up, but Knight pushed him down.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke clenched his fists. Knight smirked.

"I want your everything." His voice was quiet, but had a deadly sound in it. Sasuke shivered. Could this guy be stronger than him. Sasuke felt his chin being grabbed. Knight pulled Sasuke's head up so that their faces were only centimeters apart.

"I won't give anything to you." Sasuke felt Knights hand move down to his neck. Knight thought about squeezing the smooth skin, but found himself to attracted to the paleness. He never realized the boy was so beautiful. A little feminine.

"No wonder you were topped by an angel. You're so feminine with your looks." Knight used his nail and cut Sasuke's neck. Sasuke winced at the pain which soon faded. Sasuke noticed Knight lick his lips as his blood trickled down his neck. Sasuke decided to use the new distraction to brake the chains using his strength as a devil. His cat ears were laid back as he hissed at Knight trying to push him back. No surprise, Knight was strong enough to catch Sasuke's hands and hold them in place. Sasuke gulped when Knight leaned down licking the blood before it reached Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke!" Nadito and Isamu slammed the warehouse door open. Shit! They were a little late. Knight had gotten some of Sasuke's blood. Which was a very bad thing. Sasuke might have to become his slave. Sasuke collapsed in shock. As Sasuke fell he heard his father's voice.

"Who the hell said you could touch my son Knight?"

Later at 7:30…

Sasuke woke up in a soft bed. He sat up. It was his own bed. He never realized his bed was so soft.

"Yay! Now Sasuke can join in on the fun!" Sasuke almost fell over when he saw his parents, Naruto's parents, Isamu, Nadito, Itachi, Low, Taylor, Gaara, Deidara, Sasori, and oh no, Shiroto.

"Yeah Sasuke! We're gonna go outside and use the fireworks I bought!" Fugaku held up a pile of boxes. This was going to be a long night.

"Wooo! Yeah!" Naruto yelled. He was too drunk. HE was dancing and playing strip poker. Surprisingly Naruto was winning. His father was in his boxers, which had poke balls all over it. Deidara was wearing a t-shirt and shorts, his sweater on the ground. So far he and Naruto were winning.

"Why don't I ever get drunk?" Sasuke asked himself out loud. Mikoto who was playing some weird game with Kushina glanced over at him smiling.

"Probably because your my son and I hardly can get drunk," Mikoto grinned before shouting, "I win!" Kushina stood up and started stomping her foot, screaming.

"No, no, no, no, no! I won! I," she pointed at herself, "won!"

"No you didn't!" Mikoto screeched. The two mothers got in a fight over… Sasuke looked over at the cards. Gold fish?

"Hey Sasuke-chan!" Shiroto came over tripping as he walked. He fell face first in the sand and began snoring. Next came Taylor who was dancing over with a red Gaara behind her who was remembering the last time he got drunk.

"Heeeey Sasuke! I heard you met a killer!" Taylor laughed. Even she was drunk. Gaara came from behind her stumbling.

"Hey Gaara, you drunk to?" Sasuke asked. Gaara looked at him and started crying. Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

"I want my teddy bear!" Gaara started bawling. Taylor hugged him like he was a little kid, but he still kept bawling. Sasuke sighed and walked to the ocean. (They are on a beach)

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto came running behind him. Sasuke slowly turned around suddenly getting a tan chest in his face.

"Oomph!" Sasuke fell backwards Naruto landing on top of him.

"Sorry, are you okay?" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke nodded before resting his head in the sand. Naruto rolled off him and the two stared at the star-filled sky. It was surprising to most angels that hell actually had a sky. Story was they could see the sky through the ground of human land.

"Ah, looks like the fireworks are starting." Naruto pointed to the colorful flower like shape in the sky. Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows. There his father was telling his stupid jokes and Itachi helping him with the fireworks with his pickup lines. Sasuke glanced down at Naruto, the sky reflected in his eyes. Sasuke leaned down and their lips touched. The kiss was soft at first, but then it became deep and loving.

"I love you." The two said, their voices in sync. To them, this was the best 4th of July ever.

**The end of this chapter. I changed my mind and decided to do a fourth of July chapter instead since it was coming up. This chapter does continue from where the last chapter ended off. Which you probably knew. Thank you for the reviews! I hope to get many more! Sayonara! Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: …

Mikoto: Why is the chapter called "…"?

Itachi: Cause she couldn't think of what to call it.

Mikoto: Oh…

Fugaku: Omg look at all the ladies I see!

Mikoto: *grabs a gun and points it at Fugaku* Better start running hun? Cause I feel like hunting!

Fugaku: *sweat drop, starts running* Mikoto! I'm only joking!

Naruto: *laughs* dis-!

Knight: Excuse me blondie, I'm doing this one!

Naruto: But-!

Knight: Disclaimer! She doesn't own Naruto characters just her own…. Wow…

"It's ridiculous! Deidara tell her! Guys only stare at her boobs cause-!" Sasuke fell into Naruto's arms when Taylor's fist collided with his cheek. Deidara was stifling his laughter when Sasuke almost went to hit her back. All the sudden Gaara came in looking high.

"Sasuke what is with your hair? It's like a chicken butt… And why is your face so girly? Are you really a girl?" Gaara asked. Sasuke felt a nerve strike when Naruto had to restrain him from attacking Gaara.

"Excuse me? You fucking red head! I like my hair the fucking way it is! Whats with your kanji tattoo? Did someone break your heart and you decided you'd get a tattoo that said love to…" Sasuke stopped. He sounded really retarded. Sasuke decided to say something else which started to get Taylor pissed and Deidara had to restrain her from killing Sasuke. Isamu had to restrain Nadito from killing Gaara, and all the while Knight walked in and started to flirt with Itachi.

"Your hair is so long. Your skin illuminates in the moon. Oh how nice it would be to make you mine…" Knight held his hand. Itachi snatched his hand away and glared.

"Sorry, but I don't swing that way." Itachi growled. Knight pouted, walking over to Taylor who was now sitting down sipping her drink. Knight put and an arm around her shoulders.

"How beautiful you are. I think I'm falling for you… Taylor was it darling?" Knight asked. Taylor stared at him. Om-freakin-g he was hot. He was gazing at her with the most wanting gaze ever. Taylor had to keep herself from glomping him. Gaara came to the rescue pulling her away from Knight.

"Sorry, but she is mine, bitch." Gaara was still a little high of the sugar that was given to him by someone…

"My apologies. I didn't know she was claimed. Take good care of her, you wouldn't want to lose such a great catch." Knight said making Gaara and Taylor both blush. Knight grinned at them before walking over to the fight that was now going on between Sasori and Isamu.

"Deidara is so much better than your Nadipoo whatever you call him!" Sasori hissed. Isamu glared darts at him and almost shoved him into the table so he could then beat the shit out of him.

"Sorry? What did you say? I think you need glasses. _Nadi-chan _is better than your blond haired weirdo. Isn't a teacher student relationship forbidden?" Isamu asked. Sasori now looked like he wanted to kick Isamu's ass. Nadito told Isamu that it only mattered what he thought and Isamu calmed down. Sadly though, Sasori got so pissed off he started a little plot to get Isamu back. It wouldn't be so bad, except for the fact Isamu might become a teacher.

"Wow, your hot." Knight looked at Sasori his eyes not missing a single detail of his body. Sasori suddenly felt uncomfortable and left to go tell the principle about Isamu. Sasori was a Sensei known for grudges.

"Are you… a player?" Naruto asked narrowing his blue eyes. Knight put a hand up to his chin and pondered. A bunny? No…. a kitsune, he has kitsune features. The ears, the tail, whiskers. Knight smiled for the hundredth time.

"You must be the seme of the relationship. Am I right?" Knight asked. Sasuke's kitty ears perked up and he growled at Knight. Naruto seemed to like the idea himself.

"I guess you could call me that." Naruto smirked. Sasuke whacked him over the head.

"No way! You're an angel and I'm a devil!" He protested. Knight shook his head making the kitty glare.

"Are you forgetting something Sasu-chan? Your name ends with the word uke. See you spell it S-a-s-U-K-E." Knight made sure Sasuke got the point by making the sounds of the last three letters lengthened. Sasuke blushed and plopped down on what he soon realized was Naruto's lap. Naruto smirked, wrapping his arm around the stuttering devil.

"Na-Naruto y-you're not actually going along with this are yo-ou?" Sasuke mumbled. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a really hot kiss before replying.

"But Sasuke, did you not hear the little gossip. I topped you." Naruto poked Sasuke, burying his face in Sasuke's shoulder. He was certainly a devilish little angel.

*Click* The two boys heads shot up when the sound of a camera was heard. They both saw Knight holding a black camera in his hand chuckling. It was a very awkward chuckle. Or so the boys thought. The way they saw Knight now, or Sasuke saw Knight now, you wouldn't think he was who he was compared to how he was the previous night.

"I am so getting one of my friends to make a… NaruSasu doujinshi, oh and some SasuNaru," Knight waved to them, blowing a kiss to Taylor, "ta ti ta!"

"I am going to kill him!" Sasuke hissed clawing the pillow of the couch like the neko he was.

"Hey Sasuke," Sasuke glanced up at Nadito, "your father wishes to speak with you." Nadito murmured. Sasuke nodded before pushing himself off Naruto's lap to follow Nadito to his father's office.

"So, hows it going with Isamu?" He asked the red Nadito. Nadito sighed trying to wave away the blush.

"We, well… we are in an active relationship filled with love. Isamu really loves me and I really…," Nadito looked away his cheeks heated up, "love him to." Sasuke chuckled patting the butlers back.

"That's good." He laughed staring at the black door in front of him. Nadito stood up straight beside the door gesturing for Sasuke to enter. He entered to see his parents in a major make out session.

"Ahem!" Sasuke cleared his throat. His parents looked up and chuckled nervously.

"Later dear, Sasuke… Don't get mpreg!" Mikoto whispered the last part before exiting the room in a fit of giggles. Sasuke shook his head, his face completely red.

"Sasuke, welcome to my office for the… yeah." Fugaku greeted his son who was flicking his tails nervously. Just ask, he told himself.

"Hey dad… What happened last night while I fainted from freakin shock?" Sasuke questioned. Fugaku sat down in his chair quietly. He rested his chin on the palm of his right hand. Sasuke gulped before he to sat down in the black velvet chair. Fugaku started smiling.

"Say hello to Velvet! She is my new pet. Isn't she just a cute wittle guinea piggy!" Fugakue baby talked the black and white guinea pig that was drinking out of her water bottle. Sasuke stared at the guinea pig holding back from grabbing her out of the cage and hugging her like Gaara did his teddy bear last night. Then Sasuke stopped and stared at his father with a serious look.

"What _happened_?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku sighed gazing at the papers on his desk.

"We beat the bastard up. He healed up immediately. We sent him to the punishment office. His punishment was that he had to go back to high school. So you will be seeing him in school. He was also punished in other ways. I can't tell you the other ways because Knight requested it to be kept a secret." Fugaku replied. Sasuke stared at his clenched fists. Knight was punished a couple different ways. Wasn't sending him back to high school enough?

"Dad… Tell me the other punishments or else." Sasuke said, sharpness in his voice.

"…"

"Tell me damn it!" Sasuke growled.

"He had to dance and sing in front of almost the whole population of hell." Fugaku burst out laughing along with Sasuke. Knight had suffered stage fright from that night on to.

"Well, anyways, why'd you want to see me?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku blushed.

"I wanted you to meet m wittle Velvet-chan!" Fugaku said in a fangirlish voice. Sasuke snuck out of the room while his crazed father danced with poor Velvet in his hands.

Naruto yawned stretching out his arms. He had woken up really early. So he was tired. After staying up till 2 in the morning and waking up at 6 Naruto was too tired for his own good. Sasuke had fallen asleep on him so he couldn't get much sleep at all. He kept waking up because of something Sasuke was muttering in his sleep.

"Oof!" Sasuke muttered when he ran into the yawning lover. Sasuke hugged him lovingly.

"Mmm, Sasuke, I'm tired." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke smiled a rare smile looking up.

"Let's take a nap together." He suggested. Naruto grinned one of his stupid grins and nodded.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto picked Sasuke up bridal style and laid down on his futon immediately falling asleep. Sasuke rested a hand on Naruto's chest smiling widely. Naruto was a nice pillow.

Just as Sasuke was about to fall asleep Naruto started snoring. It was a loud snore that could probably be heard a mile away. It was Sasuke's turn to stay awake without getting much sleep.

Meanwhile…

"Fuck this shit! I don't teach! You stupid idiot with your fucking grudges!" Isamu shrieked. Sasori was holding in a giggle that would soon be heard. The principle smirked.

"Nice Sasori, he's perfect for the job." Sasori nodded leading Isamu to a closet. Isamu eyed the closet suspiciously giving Sasori nervous glances. Sasori couldn't hold it inn anymore. He burst out laughing which surprised even Isamu. Sasori the serious was laughing. Nobody would believe their eyes if they saw this. Sasori was laughing. He NEVER laughed. EVER.

"Well Isamu," Sasori laughed again," it looks like!" He couldn't stop laughing so Isamu had to finish his sentence while looking at the mop, broom, rags, and signs that read: Caution wet floor.

"I'm a janitor."

Isamu watched as kids threw food at each other in the cafeteria. Sasuke, Naruto, and their friends were having a peaceful lunch without throwing food. He saw Sasori walk over to them glancing around nervously. Isamu narrowed his eyes when he saw him put a hand on the back on Deidara's neck pulling the blonde in a sweet, passionate smooch.

"Revenge time!" Isamu sang skipping down the hall to the principle's office.

"Meh, I don't care. Sasori is responsible." The principle muttered shooing Isamu away. Isamu stepped out of the office feeling like he was going to fall on his knees when he was his little angel coming towards him.

"Nadito my love!" Isamu grew out his wings flying over to a surprised Nadito. He wrapped his arms around Nadito whining.

"I don't wanna be a janitor!" Nadito patted his back noticing the janitor's uniform. Poor Isamu. He should live up to his name though. After all it means courage. So he should use courage to get through the year with being a janitor and not popping up randomly in people's houses to use their bathrooms or to give them advice.

"It's okay. You look good in the uniform." Nadito murmured. Isamu's mood brightened at this and he offered to take Nadito out for dinner later.

…

"Hey Deidara! Let's practice for our concert tomorrow! I heard Sasuke and Naruto are coming to watch us." Taylor patted Deidara's shoulder. Deidara turned around and smiled. He held his hand up and the two did a high five.

"Oooh yeah! We are so gonna have people off their ass's and dancing!" Deidara exclaimed happily. Taylor nodded and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Ya think Sasuke is a good singer? Or maybe Sasuke and Naruto both?" Taylor asked. Deidara thought about the question for a moment before answering.

"Maybe-!" He was interrupted by Naruto's sing song voice.

"Of course we have good singing voices!" He gave the two a thumbs up. Taylor smiled. She hadn't had the chance to hang out with Naruto much thanks to… There he is. Sasuke. Sasuke appeared from behind the blonde staring at Taylor as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Hey." Was all he said. Deidara Naruto became enthused about music as Taylor and Sasuke seemed to have what people would call a stare down. Sasuke was winning with the Uchiha glare.

"Damn you and your stupid glare!" Taylor snapped causing both blondes to stop the chitchat.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked the two.

"He always wins! IT's so freakin annoying! The Uchihas with there little Uchiha glare. Augh! It makes me sick to my stomach! " Taylor suddenly collapsed from lack of sleep.

"Not enough sleep." Deidara murmured pulling his best friend up. Naruto patted Sasuke's back. Second snap form Taylor in a day that he got.

**That's it for that chapter! Thank you all for the reviews I've gotten so far! I do hope that I will get more in the future! Next chapter is the concert. There might be a moment of Sasuke and Naruto singing! Along with the band in the club! Sayonara! Pleaser do review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Concert, and Sasuke the neko boy goes in heat!

Knight: Mikoto you are so-

Fugaku: Stop flirting with my wife!

Mikoto: Oh Fugaku you flirt with girls all the time!

Fugaku: This is different! He is 16, and you're-

Mikoto: Shh! Don't tell anybody my age you baka!

Knight: Do I get to do the disclaimer again!

Naruto: *Shoves Knight in a pool* Disclaimer! She doesn't own Naruto characters just her own and I wish she owned me!

Knight: Boo hoo brat!

Naruto: I can have my wishes! And don't call me that! We are the same age!

Sasuke strode to the infirmary quietly to visit the tired Taylor. When he entered the room Taylor was sitting at the side of the bed with her face buried in her palms. When she heard Sasuke's footsteps she lifted her head up to reveal a puffy face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I didn't mean to snap at you! I was too tired and you pissed me off for always being with Naruto and I couldn't hang out with him and you always appeared behind him! I'm so so-!" Taylor's cry was interrupted when Sasuke shouted at her.

"Shut your fucking hole for five freaking seconds!" Sasuke roared. Taylor whimpered, but stopped talking. Sasuke took a deep breath and continued, "I knew you were tired and I have been hogging Naruto. I'm sorry. You can have him for today, if he wants. I didn't mean to hog him. Also I noticed you have been hanging with Deidara a lot lately… So you two besties now?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah! We even have friendship bracelets! Wanna see?" Taylor held up her arm and showed Sasuke a black bracelet with the words 'friends 4ever!' Sasuke smiled and Taylor gasped.

"What?" Sasuke asked alarmed.

"You smiled!" Taylor exclaimed. Sasuke held his fist up.

"You saying my smile is weird?" Sasuke said sarcastically. Taylor laughed. Suddenly they heard a voice only to be Naruto's.

"Your smile is gorgeous!" Naruto hugged Sasuke from behind. Sasuke blushed making Taylor gasp again.

"Your blush is soooo cute!" Taylor hopped off the infirmary bed glomping Sasuke. Sasuke tried to escape the two over cheerful friends of his grasps. Sadly he couldn't.

"Taylor what the hell you doing! Concert!" Deidara barged in the room grabbing Taylor's arm and dragging her out of the room. He completely ignored the two that were now standing there with their mouths hanging open.

"Shit man! The concert starts in like two minutes!" Naruto picked Sasuke up and carried him princess style down the hall and to the gym. They were holding the concert at the gym since it was huge and it was basically the best place for a concert. Sasuke's face was blood red when they reached back stage. Taylor was now dressed in a black outfit. The skirt was pretty short and she wore stockings that were a little over the knee high. She wore a tank top with a black denim jacket. She grinned at them with a look of nervousness.

"Good luck!" Naruto called out to her. That's when The band suddenly turned to each other nodding. They already had everything set up and about a minute left they dressed the boys in clothes suited for the concert and handed them both a mic. Sasuke was trembling angrily. He was wearing a skirt and Naruto, along with Kiba were snickering. Sasuke glared at the two and glanced at Taylor who gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke gripped the edge of the skirt ready to kill the whole band.

"Sasuke you are so cute! Make sure to show of your cat ears along with your tail! Your so cute!" Naruto tried to hug Sasuke, but Sasuke put his hands out.

"I don't have to sing do I?" Sasuke asked. His face showed he was really scared to sing in front of a lot of people.

"Yup! I think that you'll be a good singer!" Taylor squealed. Sasuke clenched his fist holding it up.

"Err! I'm not singing…. What song are you singing anyways?" Sasuke asked.

"If I had you by Adam Lambert." Taylor replied. Sasuke loved that song, but tried not to act excited.

"Why do I have to sing exactly?" Sasuke asked as the crowd in the gym cheered when the curtains opened.

"Your voice." Taylor grabbed her mic winking. Sasuke grabbed the mic. I'll show her I can sing! Sasuke looked straight ahead ignoring the crowd below. The song began.

_"So I got my boots on, Got the right amount of leather, And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner, And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter, All we need in this world is some love._" Sasuke sang totally making the audience's jaw drop.

"He can sing?"

"Why is he wearing a skirt?" questions rang through the room, but the song continued.

"_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side, And the light side, baby tonight, It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it._" Taylor even stopped a moment to look at Sasuke. Naruto sang along. Their voices were in a perfect sing causing the audience to go in awe.

"Such a beautiful voice…," Knight mused from the back of the crowd. Some people looked at him. Some girls blushed, "hello ladies!" he added doing his host smile.

"He's so hot!"

"_But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you._" Some people in the audience began to sing along. The teachers from back stage were really impressed. Many people were already asking questions even though they were in the middle of singing.

"From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling, Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning, Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's, What they need in this world is some love  
There's a thin line 'tween the wild time, And a flat-line, baby tonight, It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it."

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto whispered, "you look really smexy!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up. Some girls fainted at the sight. Which cause Sasuke to glare at them.

"Shut it!" Sasuke whispered back before continuing, "_But if I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete, __If I had you, Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you, If I had-," Sasuke grinned at Naruto. Some guys even got nosebleeds at the sight along with some girls, "The flashing of the lights, It might feel so good, But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah, The fashion and the stage, it might get me high, But it don't mean a thing tonight_."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started to do something weird. He started to stick his butt out, his tail moving to his side. Naruto gasped. Was he? No, he couldn't be. Is he? Is Sasuke in-! Sasuke leaned up against Naruto singing.

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah if I had you, Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you_" Sasuke rubbed his head against Naruto. Naruto blushed. Why in the middle of the concert?

"_That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, The money, fame and fortune never could compete, (Never could compete with you), If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_  
_(It'd be ecstasy with you), Yeah if I had you, Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you._" Sasuke made a purring sound as the song ended.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whisper shouted, "stop it! Y-you'll turn me on." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke completely clueless to the fact that he was in heat, kept rubbing his head against Naruto's shoulder, pressing his body closer.

"Excuse us." Naruto said to the band as he dragged the poor neko devil out of the room hurriedly.

"Sasuke! You're in heat! Why now? Out of all the times in the world it had to be now?" Naruto banged his head against the wall lightly.

"Nya?" Sasuke mewed. Naruto felt himself get turned on and shoved Sasuke in a bathroom stall locking it from the outside. Sasuke kept making cat sounds from inside.

"Fugaku! Help!" Naruto shouted as he ran into him.

"What? Get off me!" Fugaku asked. Naruto got off him and the two went to talk privately.

"WHAT!" Fugaku yelled. Sasuke was in heat? He's early!

"Shh! What do we do?" Naruto asked. Fugaku knew he had banned the two from it, but replied.

"Have sex? I dunno!" Fugaku mumbled. Naruto's devil side kicked in.

"Oh, I think that'll cure it! Thanks Fugaku-san!" Naruto dashed off to get Sasuke who was rubbing against the stall door.

"Come on Sasuke! Time to cure your heat!" Naruto dragged Sasuke to their room locking the door.

Meanwhile…

"OMG! Sasuke's voice was so awesome!" Taylor squealed like a fangirl. Gaara hmphed taking a drink from his water bottle. How could a devil like Sasuke have such an astonishing voice? And why was he rubbing against Naruto like that? Was he in heat or something? Ooh, Gaara didn't know how right he was.

"Gaara, you were so hot to!" Taylor sat on Gaara's lap pulling him into a deep kiss. Gaara licked her bottom lip and Taylor opened her mouth allowing Gaara's tongue to slip in.

"Hey you two lovebirds, we've got fans to greet!" Deidara muttered, grabbing Sasori's arm and holding onto it tightly. Sasori pulled Deidara in for a quick kiss before they went out to greet their new fans.

"You guys were sooo awesome!"

"What's your name?"

"Can I get your phone number?" The mob of devils and angels wouldn't stop bugging them, and they were starting to get really pissed.

"I'm Deidara! Now please ask the freaking questions one at a time!" Deidara exclaimed. The mob calmed down for a moment, but immediately began shooting questions at them again.

"My, my, they have a lot of fans now." Mikoto murmured to Kushina. Kushina nodded wondering where her son was.

"Hey Miko, have you seen Naruto?" Kushina asked. Mikoto shook her head remembering Sasuke. She asked if Kushina had seen Sasuke and Kushina told her the two are always together, so if they didn't see Naruto they wouldn't spot Sasuke.

"Imma ask Minato."

"I'm gonna ask Fugaku." The two said it in sync doing a little glare before going off to find their husbands.

"Hey Minato, can I tell you something?" Fugaku asked nervously. He couldn't believe his son had gone into heat. Why did he have those cat-like features anyays?

"Sure, what up?" Minato asked taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you do when a cats in heat?" Fugaku asked. Minato spit his drink out coughing.

"Why are you asking me?" Minato asked.

"Well, you see… Sasuke is in heat. And Naruto is probably having sex with him as we speak." Fugaku mumbled. Minato almost fell over. Sasuke was in heat? And _his _son was going to do him again?

"Why didn't you stop him?" Minato practically shrieked.

"Well, I thought it would help Sasuke." Fugaku replied.

"Man Fugaku, I think that's what Naruto should do, but those are our sons!" Minato exclaimed. Fugaku nodded and the two spent the time they had left before their wives interrupted them complaining about it.

"So, have you seen Naruto?" Kushina asked the two. Fugaku and Minato gulped.

"Uh," the two exchanged glances, "yeah…"

"Where are they?" Mikoto asked.

"Having sex." Minato blurted. Fugaku smacked him over the head.

"WHAT!" both woman started to freak out.

"How do you know?" Mikoto paused.

"Well, you see Sasuke is in heat and Fugaku over here said they had to do it to cure Sasuke." Minato replied. Mikoto kicked Fugaku scolding him.

"Sasuke… is in heat?" Kushina asked. Minato nodded.

"Well he is a neko boy I guess." Mikoto murmured. The other three nodded. They decided to let the two have a peaceful night.

Meanwhile…

"Isamuuuu!" Nadito chased Isamu around the room wearing just a towel.

"Nadi-chan?" Isamu ran around the couch.

"Give me my watch back!" Nadito snapped tripping over Isamu's slipper. He fell on top of Isamu, who was smirking happily at the stolen watch in his hands. Mission accomplished, he grinned.

Next day…

"Narutooo!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto winced from the bathroom as Sasuke's voice rang through the bedroom.

"Yes?" Naruto asked using his innocent voice. He jumped back as the door slammed open.

"I'm going to kill you!"

**That's it for this chapter! Hope you liked the song! The ending reminded me of Koisuru Boukun since Souichi always yells at Morinaga. It's a good yaoi manga/anime. Sorry for taking a while to update, some computer problems. Thanks for the reviews! Please review too! I love reviews! Sayonara! **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Fangirls, annoying Itachi and an angry Sasuke

Naruto: …

Minato: … What are you thinking about?

Naruto: How sexy Sasuke is when-

Minato: Ok ok! Enough! Never mind!

Kushina: Minato, our son is growing up! *cries*

Knight: It's only natural! *kisses a rose*

Taylor: Oh shut up you bisexual playboy!

Knight: Oh, Taylor-chan, that's not very nice!

Minato: Okaay…. Disclaimer: She doesn't own me or the rest of the Naruto characters, just the ocs and story plot.

Gaara: I'm going to kill him!

"Come on Sasuke! I said I was sorry!" Naruto whined loudly. Sasuke hmphed and turned to he was facing the wall, "Sasuke! Please! Please forgive me!" Naruto was inching closer.

"Shut up! You stupid sly fox! My dad is going to kill me! All because of you!" Sasuke snapped. He didn't know that his father and him mom along with Naruto's parents knew about it and were completely fine with it.

"Sasuke, your father already knows. He said it was fine since you were in heat." Sasuke froze. He was in heat? He turned to look at him with a look of gloom.

"Heat?" he asked, "me in heat?" Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly nodded. I was in heat! Sasuke's inner self screamed. Sasuke glanced at Naruto before falling over unconscious.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed in surprise.

After an hour of Naruto panicking….

"He's alright, it seems he collapsed from shock. Naruto put a hand to his chest.

"Thank heavens!" Naruto sat down in the chair next to the bed Sasuke laid in.

"Sasuke this is so looow!" Itachi burst through the door yelling. In his hands were pictures from the concert. Sasuke immediately sat up snatching the photos out of Itachi's hand.

"Oh my fucking god! I did this?" Sasuke slapped the picture with him rubbing up against Naruto. He blushed glancing nervously at Naruto who was snickering.

"It's not funny you stupid fox!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi with a smirk on his face backed out of the room. When he closed the door and stepped into the room Low was napping in he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! Sasuke, little bro that was seriously low! I mean seriously, when does an Uchiha go in heat?" He cackled. Low sat up staring at him her hair sticking up everywhere. Itachi stared at her smiling.

"What?" She asked still half asleep. Itachi burst out in a fit of giggles annoying the half asleep girlfriend of his.

"Itachi, do you want to fucking die?" Low asked cracking her knuckles. Itachi stopped laughing.

"No…" he whimpered dashing out of the room.

Meanwhile…

"Taylor?" Gaara asked. Taylor turned around looking at Gaara curiously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I wish I had a teddy bear… so then I could hug it… like I did when I was little." Gaara murmured. He was remembering stuff from when he was little. Some stuff was just so tragic.

"I'll be your teddy bear Gaara!" Taylor leapt up and fell on him.

"You will?" Gaara asked. Taylor nodded happily.

"I'm nice and cuddly!" Taylor squealed. Gaara squeezed her into a big hug, not like a bear hug though. They were about to kiss when the door suddenly slammed open.

"We want autographs!" a mob of fans from the other night flooded the room causing both Taylor and Gaara to scream their lungs out.

….

"Sasuke!" Mikoto entered the classroom and skipped over to him. Sasuke mumbled something quietly so she couldn't hear.

"What?" He snapped angrily. He was still pissed off at Naruto and Itachi who was seriously annoying him. Every 20 minutes he would pop out snickering and holding pictures from the concert. Sometimes he would make kissing noises while acting like a school girl. Sasuke was about ready to kill the older bro.

"Think ya will have babies!?" Mikoto squealed like a fangirl. Sasuke stood up startling the people around him including his foxy boyfriend.

"I am not going to get mpreg! Neither is the stupid fox!" Sasuke whispered hastily. Mikoto wiped the spit off her face and glared at her son.

"We'll see about that my boy." Mikoto giggled running around the room laughing evilly like a witch creeping Sasuke's classmates out.

"Later peeps!" she called dashing out of the room. Sasuke growled at her disappearing figure and sat back down.

"Sasuke, meet with me after class." Ms. Michi smiled a smile Sasuke didn't take as a polite friendly smile.

Sasuke was so bored, that he played on his iPhone while Ms. Michi talked to her boyfriend on the phone. By the sound of her cracking voice Sasuke could tell she was getting dumped. Poor Ms. Michi.

"I just wanna kill that man! He dumped me!" Ms. Michi growled. Sasuke sighed and stood up walking over to the teacher who yet again was a dump. She could make record for getting dumped by the most guys in both hell, and the human world.

"Dumped again?" Sasuke asked, amusement shown on his face. Ms. Michi nodded gesturing for him to leave.

...

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kill you?" Sasuke asked trying to push Naruto away.

"No Sasuke! Can't I just kiss you once?" Naruto begged. Sasuke glared.

"No! This is punishment." Sasuke gave up pushing him away and slid down ducking under his arm and started walking away. Sasuke was doing a good job of getting Naruto whiny, but Naruto just wouldn't give up on his mission to capture Sasuke's lips for the day. Every time he tried Sasuke would somehow escape successfully. Naruto was really getting irritated. Why couldn't Sasuke let him have one kiss? Or maybe just a peck on the lips.

"Isamu!" Naruto thought out loud. That pervert might be able to help Naruto capture his boyfriends lips at least once while he was angry. Naruto wanted to kiss Sasuke while he was angry. Since he was very smexy when angry. So Naruto set off to find the pervy Isamu.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto spun around to see a very tired looking Isamu.

"Isamu! Can I have some help?" Naruto asked. Isamu immediately perked up and grinned.

"Whataya need?" Isamu asked. Naruto smirked before telling him.

"I need you to help me kiss Sasuke, so I can mark in my book different mood kisses." Naruto held up a random notebook. Isamu grinned his sly grin.

"I'll be happy to help."

Meanwhile Sasuke...

"Mom! Would you stop bugging me about me and Naruto having baby Naruto's and baby me's. Seriously! It pissing me off!" Sasuke stood up glaring at his mother. Mikoto sighed.

"But I want you two to have babies. So I can be a granmommy! We all know Itachi isn't gonna have any kids..." Mikoto sighed again.

"But I don't want to have any babies! Talk to Naruto about getting mpreg! Not me!" Sasuke growled. Mikoto stared at her grumpy chicken butt son and patted his shoulder.

"I might not live much longer Sasuke..." Mikoto looked at the floor before removing her hand from his shoulder and exiting the room. Sasuke stared off into space. What did she mean by that? Sasuke dashed out of the room to talk to his father.

"Dad!" Sasuke shouted interrupting a meeting Fugaku was in the middle of. Fugaku glared at Sasuke.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock!?" Fugaku whined. The rest laughed at him getting up and leaving the room.

"What did mom mean? She said she might not live much longer!" Sasuke exclaimed panting.

"Take deep breaths... Sasuke... Your mother is dying..." Fugaku murmured. Sasuke slammed his fist on the meeting table.

"How? She's already in hell!" Sasuke shouted. Fugaku put a hand over Sasuke's.

"She has a hell disease. Researchers found that the disease is killing angels and devils and having them reborn in the human world... That's what's happening to your mom..." Fugaku told Sasuke sadly. Sasuke sat down in a meeting table chair burying his face in his hands.

"That's why she wants me or Naruto to get mpreg?" Sasuke questioned. Fugaku said that she wanted an experience as a grandmother before dying. Sasuke looked up teary eyed.

"How long does she have left?" He asked worriedly. Fugaku touched Sasuke's cheek sadly.

"No one knows... She will live longer the less stress she has." his father wiped Sasuke's falling tear away a sad smile on his face.

"I don't want her to die.." Sasuke cried silently his father hugging him. Why did such a disease have to appear? Especially at this time? A war could soon begin with the aliens on Mars. They had been entering hell and attacking devils. Fugaku had to send more devil guards to keep them from getting in devil town and devil city and... Might as well say hell.

"Sasuke, give Naruto a good kiss before you go to bed, it helps you forget stress for the night. For me anyways..." Fugaku smiled. Sasuke nodded leaving the meeting room and heading home his eyes red from crying.

"Sasuke!" Naruto dashed up to him worried. Sasuke ran into Naruto's arms and kissed him. Naruto sure didn't need Isamu's help now. Isamu watched from a dark corner before he left to get Itachi back for annoying him and sending fangirls after him since he told them he was a backstage dude from the band.

The whole day Itachi annoyed his friends a d family. He even managed to annoy Knight the bi playboy. And Knight is very hard to annoy.

**Sam's escape: Thanks, love ya to Sam's escape! I like your taste in music to! I listened to If I Had you and loved it! You are totally awesome!**

**And I love the rest of you reviewers, favorite, and alert people's! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! And I want to know what you guys think of the mpreg idea, like? No like? Sayonara for now!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Baby!?

Naruto: Sasuke...

Sasuke: Grrr!

Naruto: I'm sorry I stole your cookies!

Sasuke: You should be!

Naruto: I really am sowwy!

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: I really am!

Sasuke: shut it!

Naruto: ok...

Isa- chan: Disclaimer: you know the story!

Sasuke ran down the hall to get Naruto and bug him. He wanted to have a baby so that Mikoto could be happy before she was to be born again as a human. He knew Naruto was tired from the two previous nights but he wasnt giving up. He was going to grant his mothers wish whether he was the one having the baby or not. There was still a problem. He wasnt married to Naruto and if he was going to have his baby he was going to have to marry him.

"Naruto! Get back here!" Sasuke shouted angrily. Naruto began running from Sasuke. First Sasuke was all happy about the fact that they weren't allowed to have sex, but now that they are he's all over the chance to have it. It was starting to creep Naruto out. Not a day went by were Sasuke wasnt bugging him about it.

Naruto stopped running and turned around to be face to face with his boyfriend. He glared into the dark eyes. "Why are you wanting to do it so bad? Are you a horny cat or something?" He stopped when he saw Sasuke's sad face.

"Please?" Naruto jumped back when Sasuke started to cry. He started freaking out.

"I'm sorry! We can do it if you want!" Naruto shrieked at Sasuke's sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I suddenly started crying..." Sasuke sniffed. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a big 'Naruto' hug. Sasuke smiled and then pulled out of the hug suddenly hungry.

"Naruto I'm hungry!" Sasuke whined. Naruto's eye twitched. First he was crying now he was hungry? What's next? Him yelling at me about my health? Naruto thought about it just standing there staring at the ceiling.

"Naruto! Make some of your special ramen!" Sasuke suddenly snapped. Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Sasuke with a creeped out look.

"You... You want ramen? Your always having a hissy fit about my terrible choice of food though?" Naruto rambled on. Sasuke starting getting impatient.

"You stupid idiot! Make me some ramen or else I'll kick your ass!" Sasuke kicked Naruto in the shin. Naruto yelped out in surprise.

"Sorry! Ill go make it right away!" Naruto dashed hurriedly to their room. Sasuke hmphed and followed after Naruto slowly, not feeling like running. In fact he felt lazier than usual. He just wanted to lay down and eat along with reading his manga.

"Ingredients... Ah there they are!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who was reading his mange on the couch. Naruto grinned, happy that Sasuke wasn't crying anymore like earlier. He started to hum a song by evanescence. He liked Evanescence. After he was done ,along the ramen, Naruto grabbed one of his ramen bowls and went over to Sasuke handing him the ramen. Surprisingly Sasuke obliged and started eating the ramen.

"Oh, and Naruto, could you get me some tomatoes?" Sasuke asked handing Naruto the empty bowl of ramen. Naruto's eyes were bugging out of his head. Sasuke ate a whole bowl in ramen in just a few seconds? Naruto felt as if he was going delusional. Naruto stood there in a daze when suddenly he felt Sasuke kick his shin.

"Tomatoes?" Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto hopped away his arms wrapped around his poor shin.

When Naruto came back with the tomatoes Sasuke was crying, just sitting on the couch sobbing.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?" Naruto hurried over to him almost dropping the tomatoes.

"I want my tomatoes!... Tomatoes!" Sasuke stopped crying and snatched the tomatoes out of Naruto's hands. Naruto stopped panicking and sighed. Sasuke seemed very moody

lately. Naruto was starting to worry. Sasuke never cried, and he never ate ramen or kicked him in the shins. What was wrong with Sasuke lately?

"Yo! Isamu!" Naruto called from outside of Isamu's door. Isamu opened it and gave Naruto a angry look.

"Sorry if I interrupted something but I need someone to talk to... Heh" Naruto smiled trying to get Isamu to be less angry looking.

"If it's about your moody boyfriend ask a freakin doctor." Isamu said slamming the door in Naruto's face and falling face first to the floor sleeping.

Naruto sighed and went to find Nadito. While he was walking through the hallway he saw him.

"Nadito!" Naruto called. Nadito looked at Naruto and said something to the person he was talking to and walked towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto I cant talk right now, I'm a little busy." Nadito looked at him sadly before turning around and walking back over to the woman.

"I'm sorry Ms. Cow that is one of my masters friends." Nadito smiled. Ms. Cow shrugged and whacked him with her purse.

Naruto sighed and walked to Fugaku's office in hope that maybe he wouldn't be so busy. He opened the door and peeked inside and saw Fugaku looking at a picture of Mikoto. Naruto tip toed in and tapped Fugaku's shoulder. Fugaku looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked. Fugaku sighed.

"Itachi is in the other room. Talk to him." Fugaku looked pale.

"Is something wrong? You look pale." Naruto asked. Fugaku smiled and shooed Naruto away.

"Ok..." Naruto slowly walked to the other room where Itachi was throwing darts at a picture of Knight.

"Oh, hey Naruto, what's up. Got any voodoo dolls?" Naruto chuckled shaking his head.

"Sorry, but no. Can I talk to you?" Naruto asked. Itachi smiled, nodding.

"Sure, but I need some money, I'm being punished for annoying people by mommy." Itachi sighed. Naruto shrugged and handed Itachi $50. Itachi snatched the money from Naruto's hand and stuffed it in his shirt.

"Exactly where in that shirt are you stuffing it?" Naruto asked. Itachi froze and looked up at Naruto.

"Oh, nowhere." Itachi murmured. Naruto stared at him suspiciously.

"Imma kick yo ass if you don't tell me." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest curiously.

"I'm wearing a bra, so I can stash money in it, no I'm not trying to be a girl." Itachi sighed. Naruto looked at him funny and continued.

"Sasuke has been acting really... Hmm... Moody?" Naruto said. Itachi tried not laugh,

"I say, your neko-devil-princess boy is hmm... Preggo?" Itachi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Preggo?" Naruto asked. Itachi nodded. Naruto was confused. What the hell was 'preggo'?

"Mpreg?" Itachi asked. Naruto paled.

"Freaking what?" Naruto shrieked.

"M-freakin preg!" Itachi replied. Naruto nearly fell over the coffee table with Itachi's money stashing vase that sat perfectly still in the center of it.

"No... We aren't even married!" Naruto started freaking out. Itachi grabbed his money stashing vase to keep it safe from Naruto who ended up sweating like a mule.

"Mpreg..." Itachi's eyes moved with his body as Naruto fell over fainting.

"Yup and there he goes... Loooow." Itachi added before standing up and exiting the room throwing the flowers in his money stashing vase on Naruto's back.

"Now... Who else to trick into giving innocent little me some money... Ah! I know! I am so high!" Itachi squealed like a girl and hopped off to find the next person he was to trick.

"Hmm..." Sasuke stared at the menu and couldn't decide what he was going to order. His mother watched him as he fussed over what would be delicious and what would be as he said "fuckin nastay!"

"I want... No...hmm..." Sasuke looked up at his giggling mother.

"Sasuke, you usually don't take forever to order. Something wrong?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"Mom, you should be worrying about yourself. I'm just fine... I know! Waiter!" Sasuke called. When the waiter got over to him he told the waiter his orders and Mikoto couldn't believe her ears.

"Yessir!" The waiter said before turning around and going somewhere else. Sasuke sighed and looked at Mikoto.

"So... How did you get it?" He asked. Mikoto looked at him confused.

"Get what?" She asked.

"The disease thingy." Sasuke replied.

"I dunno Sasu... I dunno. I guess it just came." Mikoto murmured staring down at her hands. Sasuke gave her a worried look before smiling. The food was already coming. Of course he'd threatened the waiter with a note, so it came quicker.

"Mmm yum!" Sasuke grinned happily taking bites faster than you can say cheese.

"Can I have some of this for desert?" Sasuke asked the waiter. The waiter nodded and went to get his desert quickly.

"Here you go sir." The waiter set Sasuke's ice creams (he had more than 1! ^_^) down and walked away. Sasuke ate all the ice cream quickly and chatted with his mom.

"Bleh... Ill be right back!" Sasuke said holding his stomach and running towards the bathroom. Mikoto stared after him worriedly. When Sasuke came walking towards Mikoto, he looked horrible. Mikoto rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He nodded and the two headed home quickly.

"Sasuke! My love! Hurry up and get dressed! We are going to a doctor!" Naruto screamed dragging Sasuke to the bathroom and washed him off dressing him in new clothes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke and picked him up, spreading his white wings and flying to the hospital.

"Doctor! Please check him! His brother said he might be prego!" Naruto shrieked like an idiot. The doctor stared at him unamused. He glanced at Sasuke and told the chicken butt boy to follow him. Sasuke did and Naruto fell over fainting again.

"So... Your boyfriend said that you might be prego?" the doctor said still unamused. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah.." Sasuke replied uncomfortably.

"Let's check it out to see if you are."

Later...

"Naruto Uzumaki?" a nurse walked over to the pacing blonde. He looked at her and waited.

"Dr. Asuma would like to see you. Oh and don't annoy him, this is one of his grumpy days." the nurse said giggling. Naruto sighed and hurried to the room. Dr. Asuma looked at him and pulled out a carton of cigs.

"Chicken butt over there is gonna be a mommy." he said. Sasuke glared at the doctor.

"Wha?" Naruto fell over. Sasuke was preggers?! Naruto couldn't believe his freaking ears. He was going to be a daddy! Mikoto was gonna be a granny! And so was his mother! And the twos fathers!

"Hallelujah!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke glared at his idiot bf and socked him over the head.

"Baka!" He growled and dragged the happy idiot out of the room. He didn't have to pay since his father owned the hospital. Which made him happy since he could spend the money on manga. He smiled slightly and stared after Naruto who was singing.

A couple months later...

"Naruto! I'm hungry!" Sasuke called. Naruto walked out of the kitchen and set down a bowl of ramen with a lot of tomatoes. Naruto yawned and sat down across from the hungry Sasuke. Sasuke's stomach was growing quickly, and Dr. Asuma said it was because he was a devil and devils birth time became faster. He said Sasuke was going to have the baby soon, especially since SaSuke couldn't stop eating for five seconds. He could eat 100 bowls of ramen 10 times faster than Naruto could.

"More!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto yawned and went back to the kitchen grabbing ten bowls of ramen he had made.

"Here you are." Naruto said before sitting down again. Sasuke hungrily ate the ten bowls of ramen grinning happily to be able to eat.

"Naruto... Cou'll you make some mac&cheese?" Sasuke asked giving Naruto apuppy face he was working on. It was working on the poor blonde to.

"When will this be over?" Naruto asked the pan in front of him filled with boiling water. He sighed and continued to cook more food for the hungry Sasuke.

**Thats it for this chapter! Sorry I've been busy now that I have something new going on in my life... Anyways please review! And I've been thinking about making a sequel... Just letting ya know! Sayonara for now!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nooo poor Naruto and Itachi... Wait what! Sadness vs. happiness!

Mikoto: Disclaimer! She don't own NARUTO! Too bad tho... ;'(

Isa-chan: nyaa~

Knight: hm... Nyaa~

Itachi: loooooooooooooooooowwww

Sasuke: shut the fuck up

Naruto: here are your tomatoes.

Sasuke was already getting fat, Naruto was passed out, and Itachi's girlfriend dumped him. She fell for another guy. It was a horrible morning. Itachi was moping around and Fugaku and Mikoto were worried. Mikoto talked to Itachi but he still moped. So Knight, the sexy nice guy he is invited Itachi out. Itachi finally said he's after an hour of Knight begging like a puppy. Knight held Itachi's hand ignoring the complaints coming from the other.

"Itachi! Lets go in the haunted house!" Knight grinned. Itachi sighed and nervously followed him in thinking about how loooow this was. When they got in Itachi ended up in Knight's arms.

"Itachi, please meet me over there. I'm going to get drinks." Knight smiled. Itachi nodded and went to sit. He waited for Knight when suddenly he was thrown to the ground. Knight was bleeding on top of him. Itachi gasped when he saw that Knight was fighting a big guy.

"You can't hurt em'!" Knight shouted. The big guy spit on Knight's face. Knight suddenly had a weird aura surrounding him and he slashed out a knife and the guy fell to the ground and started crawling away gasping for air. Knight stood up and snapped his fingers. Itachi watched as two white wolves came out of the bushes with drinks.

"Sorry, I didn't want to dump them." He smiled. Itachi nodded, his mouth still open in surprise when he saw Knight fighting.

"Thank you." Itachi smiled. Knight grinned. He finally got him to smile. He was happy.

Knight turned to look at Itachi with a serious face.

"Um... I've never felt this way about someone." Knight whispered. Itachi looked up his pony tail falling over his shoulder.

"Felt what way for someone?" Asked Itachi. Knight blushed and sat up straight, then slumped his shoulders again.

"I... Like...love...you..." Knight murmured. Itachi stared at him processing what he just said.

"You...like me?" Itachi asked. Knight nodded shyly. He'd been watching Itachi. He soon had fallen for the Uchiha.

"But..."

...

Naruto yawned. He was making Sasuke more tomatoful ramen. Sasuke had been like a woman in her period. Ordering him around and getting all moody. Naruto was tired of it. Even at night Sasuke was like this. Sasuke would sleep walk or just sit up from his bed and start singing.

"Here's your ramen..." Naruto fell over. He was panting, a slight blush on his face. He had a fever.

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked down at the ramen covered blonde.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto was was conscious and his breathing wasn't sounding good. He coughed and tried to breath. Sasuke started yelling and screaming for help.

"Sasuke! What's-!" Minato and Fugaku ran in and picked Naruto up rushing him to the hospital.

"Help!" They yelled. Sasuke trailed after them panting and trembling. It wasn't easy to run with a baby inside him.

"Haah." He panted and fell. A nurse rushed over to him and brought him to a chair. He thanked her and closed his eyes leaning back. He put a hand on his stomach and looked towards the door in which they went with Naruto.

"Excuse me nurse?" Sasuke murmured to the nurse that helped him.

"Yes ma'am?" The nurse asked. Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I'm a guy!" The nurse put a hand to her mouth and gasped.

"But guys don't get pregnant." She said. Sasuke growled.

"We'll this one does! Anyways where is Naruto Uzumaki my..." Sasuke thought for a moment. If he was pregnant with Naruto's kid when they weren't married yet, wouldn't that make him sound slutty? "Husband?" Sasuke blushed. The nurse giggled and gestured for Sasuke to follow her.

"He's in that room. Please just look through the window though like those two otou-sans are. Uzumaki-San is suffering from a sickness. We are having trouble identifying it though. But, we think its the new found disease were we are reborn into the human world." The nurse explained. Sasuke felt a tears stream down his cheeks. His mom had already caught. Why did Naruto have to catch it to?

"And it seems that the affect of the disease is taking affect quickly. We have completely identified it as the disease. He has a couple weeks to live in this world until he's reborn a human." The nurse patted the sobbing devil's shoulder in sympathy.

"Why? No!" Sasuke sobbed and sobbed. Fugaku rushed over hugging him. The doctor told him about it to. Now Sasuke was about to lose two people.

The next day...

Naruto coughed and looked at his lover sadly.

"So I caught it to huh?" He said in a raspy voice. Sasuke nodded sadly. No more yakisoba bread on the roof, or partying together or having Naruto molest him.

"Naruto... Before you get reborn in the new world will you please marry me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled a genuine smile.

"Yes... But will you wear a dress?" Naruto asked. Sasuke whacked him over the head and sat back down smiling.

"Of course." He smiled a sad smile. Naruto had his eyes squeezed shut so he didn't see the tear that leaked from Sasuke's eye. Sasuke quickly wiped it away and smiled a unsad (don't care if its not a real word. It's in my dictionary) one.

"I love you Naruto." Sasuke murmured.

...

Sasuke and Naruto spent the rest of that week planning the wedding and tasting cake and finding the right wear. Sasuke found a beautiful black wedding dress that went well with him. Naruto found a perfect black grooms tuxedo.

The week after that there was the wedding. It was perfect.

"Sasuke take that ugly coat off! You have to go out there and show off your beauty! Girls will be jealous!" Knight chuckled. He and Itachi had started dating the day he confessed and were helping Sasuke get ready for the wedding.

"Don't compare me to girls!" Sasuke knocked Knight over the head.

"Itachi... Why are you dating this guy?" Sasuke sighed finally taking the ugly coat off. He blushed looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a girl.

"It's time!" Itachi yelled. "Hiiiiiigh!" Sasuke glared at Itachi. But at least he wasn't saying 'loooooow'.

'Buh, buh buh buh!' (Wedding music) Fugaku waited by the door for Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"My son!" he cried. Sasuke rolled his eyes and linked arms with both if up his idiotic male family members. Fugaku and Itachi were pouting as they escorted Sasuke down the aisle to the waiting Naruto. Sasuke smiled. Finally. He would be married to Naruto.

"Dad, Itachi... Stop pouting!" Sasuke hissed. The two took there places. Fugaku sitting next to Mikoto, and Itachi standing with the other guys.

"Eh hem!" The wedding dude cleared his throat and took out his wedding book.

"Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla... Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to cherish and love?" Naruto grinned.

"Hell yes. I mean.. I do." Naruto blushed. The wedding guest/audience laughed. It was Sasuke's turn.

"Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold, to cherish and love?"

"I do." Sasuke smiled. Fugaku and Mikoto blew there noses. They were crying their eyes out. The wedding dude chuckled while saying it.

"You may kiss the groobride!" He laughed. Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes and cupped the chicken butt's face and leaned in.

"Sasuke?" Naruto murmured stopping midway.

"What?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Chicken butt." Naruto said. Sasuke opened his mouth to yell at him, but Naruto kissed Sasuke using his open mouth as an advantage to slip his tongue inside. Sasuke clutched Naruto's tuxedo and moaned through the kiss. When they pulled away they were chained together by saliva. The audience stood up and started dancing to the song 'one thing' by one direction.

"I love you, and I will love you forever." Sasuke murmured.

"I will love you forever to. Because you've got that one thing. Haha... Your my one thing."

"Ok." Sasuke smiled. Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi cried even harder. It was so precious. They fell over chewing on a hankerchief.

"Our precious Sasuke!"

...Thursday...

Sasuke had the baby. He ended up squeezing Naruto's face off.

"What should we name it?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Kou. It means peace, happiness, or light." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Kou. Yes it suits him." Naruto and Sasuke slept together on the hospital bed.

The next couple days the two would hang around their son Kou and when they could finally take it home they bought a bunch of outfits for him. Naruto took a bunch of pictures with Sasuke and Kou. Sasuke took all the pictures with Naruto and Kou. The next day they went to the hospital to give Kou a check up. Kou was very healthy.

"Let's go Naru!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto tripped and fell to the ground. He chuckled and sat up. Suddenly his eyes widened and gasped for air.

"Sa-su-ke!" He gasped out. Sasuke was on his knees. He cradled Naruto in his arms sobbing. Naruto coughed up blood and looked at Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried. Naruto smiled

"Be happy and take good care of Kou." Naruto whispered closing his eyes. Sasuke screamed. The nurses and doctors stared, some cried and some tried to get away before they started crying. The nurse that had helped Sasuke put a hand over her mouth and cried. She had went to there wedding. They had looked so happy.

"Naruto! Come back! Open your eyes!" Sasuke buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I love you!" Sasuke kissed Naruto's cold lips and stared at his fading body.

"Why?" Sasuke murmured staring at the place where Naruto had been in his arms. He was gone now. Sasuke looked at Kou and picked him up (he had been in one of those thingies). He walked put of the hospital tears streaming down his face. Mikoto was humming outside when she saw Sasuke walking home. His face was all wet from his tears.

"No! Sasuke!" She rushed over to him. She hugged him and closed her eyes.

"Sasuke."

Weeks later...

Sasuke changed Kou's diaper gloomily. He was doing his best to stay happy, but everything on the house reminded him of Naruto. He carried a picture of Naruto, him and Kou together. He missed Naruto so much.

"Naruto... I love you." Sasuke murmured looking at the picture. Itachi walked over to him. Sasuke looked at him and smiled.

"I miss him." Itachi nodded and grabbed an apple.

"I know." He said. Sasuke and Itachi walked out of the house to go shopping for more clothes for Kou.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL! Sorry I hated writing Naru's death... But he'll be back! The sequel will be called Loving a Devil. Pls review! Sorry for taking a while to update! ^_^ I've been having writers block. Hehe. Anyways! Be waiting for the sequel! I'll post it as soon as I can! Sorry for the shortness to...**

**Sams escape: it all depends on how you look at it. Oh and Naru can be pretty sexy based on some pictures I've seen (lol)**

**Sayonara! Don't forget to review!**


	27. Notice

Notice: For those who don't know, Loving a Devil is published now, with 3 chapters plus a bonus chapter. ^_^ please read it!


End file.
